


LOL: Lots of Lesbianism

by Mytwolastbraincells



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Basically the route that everyone wanted but with some differences, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kang Jaehee Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee's Route (Mystic Messenger), Love Confessions, MC is very gay, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Only if you think I'm funny, Reincarnation, Supportive 707, Wholesome, also a new appearance because why not, but gayer, gayhee for Jaehee, if you couldn't tell, mc has a back story and personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytwolastbraincells/pseuds/Mytwolastbraincells
Summary: 22-year old Kira is a college student who was living a carefree life up until she got into an accident. The accident resulted in her dying, but to her surprise, she ended up reincarnating into a mobile game she briefly played a year prior: Mystic Messenger. Left with no other choice, she accepts her fate as the new protagonist. After re-meeting all of the RFA members, Kira decides to pursue the one character she managed to complete the route of before quitting the game: Jaehee Kang. At first, she feels content with the platonic ending the original game provided, but her feelings soon grow to desire more than just a mere friendship. While navigating through events she has experienced before, Kira attempts to sincerely achieve the ending she wants to have with the woman she loves.Also - Yes. That's the title.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts at the prologue and goes beyond Jaehee's good ending. It'll include certain chat rooms and calls that are vital to the story, but I'll try to make most of this as new as possible (including combining and changing some of the chat rooms).

_Where the hell am I?_

A girl with hair as dark as the midnight sky finds herself lying on a couch in an unfamiliar room. She attempts to push herself up from the couch by using her elbows as leverage. As she sits up, she swings her legs over the side of the couch and rubs her tired violet eyes. She observes the new environment she’s been unknowingly placed in. The room is rather vacant. The only other objects that are keeping her company are a white table with a bowl of fruit positioned in front of her and a couple of chairs placed on either side of said table. Also, a medium-sized fridge sits in one corner with some half empty bottles perched on top. There are two doors present: one on the left and the other on the right. Both are facing each other from their respective walls. A single window horizontally from the girl shines some light in, causing the room to feel a bit less depressing. Passerbyers can be heard conversing with one another as their silhouettes float by the single window. 

_Why am I here? Is it the next day?_

She tries to recollect her memories from the last time she was conscious. 

_I remember exiting the gas station and heading to Maria’s dorm._

Maria, a friend she made in her second year of college, was insistent on dragging her to a college party. Since this was their last year before graduating to the next stage of their lives, she wanted her stubborn friend to experience one of these social gatherings. Her requests were usually rejected with distaste, but this time, Maria was able to convince her friend to attend the party by using food as bait. 

_“Please, Kira? I’ll pay for your next lunch!.. No, next three lunches!” “Alright, alright… I’ll go.”_

As long as there was delicious food involved, it’s not hard to persuade Kira to look towards your direction. But the problem is: she doesn’t remember actually ever attending the party. Kira closes her eyes for a minute and focuses all of her energy on retrieving the memories of the short moments that lead up to her previous unconscious state. 

_Let’s see… after I got to Maria's dorm, we talked and complained about our classes before throwing our outfits on and heading to the party… We walked downtown, and I made us stop multiple times so I could pet people’s dogs. I think we got pretty close to the club, so what happened..? Wait..._

Suddenly, a chill runs down her spine as she slowly opens her eyes, realizing what had occurred.

_I… got into an accident._

A couple blocks before reaching the party, a person with extremely poor judgement had a little too much alcohol in their system They got into their car, and before she knew it, her damaged body was the result of their egregious life choice. Kira stands up quickly and examines herself, searching for any scars or bruises.

 _Nothing_ …. _Why isn’t there a single mark on my body?_

Before she has time to ponder any further, a single ding from her phone breaks the silence that enveloped the room. 

_It’s probably from Maria. She must be worried sick about me._

Kira picks her phone up and an uneasy feeling clouds her thoughts as an all too familiar occurrence unravels in front of her. A single notification reads: “ **Unknown:** … Hello…?”

_What the hell is this?_

She unlocks her phone and stares in disbelief.

 _This can’t be real_.

An app she deleted from her phone a year ago was reinstalled on her phone again; except, it looked drastically different from what it originally looked like. Kira’s finger hesitantly hovers over the camera application before she opens it. 

_I still… look like me?_

5’5, short black hair with long bangs slightly covering her right eye, beige skin, deep purple eyes - nothing was out of the ordinary. She was even wearing the same red and black plaid long sleeve and dark pants from the previous night. All of her belongings - her wallet, ID, cash, credit cards, and phone charger - are still in her possession. Next, she tries checking her location, and to her surprise, she is in a whole other country.

_What the hell… I’m actually in South Korea?! This is so weird..._

She swipes her screen down and stares at the notification again.

_If I’m not mistaken… I think I died and got reincarnated into Mystic Messenger!.. How the hell is this even possible?_

Kira decides to worry about that later. She knows she has to reply to Unknown quickly.

 **Kira** : Yes?

 **Unknown** : Can you see this?

_Holy shit, I can understand Korean too?! Well… This is pretty fucking cool, not gonna lie… But I seriously don’t want to deal with this dude's bullshit right now._

**Kira** : Unfortunately, yes. I can. 

**Unknown** : …??

 **Unknown** : Finally, connected. Thank god. 

**Unknown** : It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger. 

**Unknown** : I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app. 

**Unknown** : I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…

 **Unknown** : I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply...

 **Unknown** : All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. 

**Kira** : I’m assuming you want me to go to the address and return the smartphone?

 **Unknown** : Yes..!

 **Kira** : Alright, give me the address.

 **Unknown** : Okay, well that was easy…

 **Unknown** : Then, here’s the address. 

Address: CLICK LINK

She sighs and slips her phone back into her pocket. Kira didn’t feel like wasting time prolonging this first encounter with Unknown by acting sensible, so she defeatedly agreed to follow the footsteps of the original main character... Not that she has much of a choice anyway. The female quickly scurries out of the back door and calls a taxi. She asks the driver to take her to the address that Unknown sent her. Once the taxi begins to move, she rests her head against the backseat and blankly stares out the window. 

_I can’t believe this! How the hell did I even get here? Aren’t I supposed to go to heaven, or something? Well, more like hell for me… But maybe purgatory, at least? Is there even such a thing as an afterlife? And if reincarnation is real, shouldn’t I be reincarnated as a baby and not inside of a mobile game?! Well, whatever..._

The confuzzled girl shakes her thoughts away as she begins to assess the situation she has been put into. _Mystic Messenger_ , the game she has been reborn into, is a game that Maria introduced her to a just a bit over a year ago. She wasn’t interested in it at first, until Maria explained how unique it is compared to other dating simulators. The player plays as a girl who downloaded a messenger app out of curiosity. Once they open the app, they get dragged into a party organization that consists of 6 members due to this Unknown person. A lot of shenanigans end up occuring to say the least. The player gets to chat with the characters and receive calls from them. One by one, they get the cast to fall in love with them. Blah, blah, blah: Just dating simulator things. But the concept of the game intrigued Kira, and the delightful personalities that the characters possess caused her to invest some time into the game. Because it ended up affecting her studies, she only managed to get through one route before she deleted it. She wished she had the opportunity to explore more of the story, and it seems like this is the opportunity she needed.

_As much as I’m grateful that I’m not actually dead as hell, I can’t believe that Maria’s antics once again led me to a weird situation… Although, this time, it isn’t weird. It’s fucking crazy._

Before her life transpired into this, Kira was just a 22-year-old college student aspiring to become a veterinarian. She moved out of her hometown not only to have the liberty to live her life the way she desired, but also to meet new people. But now, she has to start a whole new life in a mobile game. Surprisingly, she isn’t too upset about it. Although her life before wasn't bad, she wasn’t exactly happy with it either. She likes experiencing a new and exciting lifestyle, especially one that’ll hopefully make her forget about the reason why she wanted to leave her hometown to begin with.

_I will miss hanging out with Maria, though… But her antics always forced me into troubling situations, and this time, they caused me to literally die and get transported into a new world. So fuck, I guess._

She unlocks her phone again and scans through her history. All of her past life’s information still exists. 

_Well… I suppose some of it could potentially be useful in this world._

With nothing better to do, Kira decides to scroll through her photo gallery. It is mostly filled with images of cute animals and pretty scenery. She doesn’t often have images of herself unless she’s with other people, but she will occasionally snap a selfie if she wants to capture a certain moment. She stops at a photo that depicts one of her many visits to different cat cafes. In her lap lies a fluffy Ragdoll pawing at her free hand. Because she couldn’t own pets at her dormitory, she often found time to visit places that allowed her to interact with animals. For a moment, she smiles with loving thoughts of petting cats, but her mind soon wanders to a thought she had earlier.

_Why don’t I look like the main character, anyway?... In stories, whenever someone dies and gets reincarnated, they almost always get reincarnated into one of the characters! Well, whatever. My looks probably have no meaning anyway, and they should be the least of my worries._

The taxi stops in front of a relatively nice looking studio apartment building, and Kira pays the driver as she exits the car. She takes a step into the elevator and ascends to the third floor. Walking up to a door with the engraving “RFA” on the pass lock, Kira messages Unknown about her arrival. 

**Kira** : Hey, I’m here. What’s the password to the door? 

**Unknown** : Oh, good!

 **Unknown** : I’ll send you the digits. Try it. 

She hesitates for a moment to prepare herself for the upcoming events about to unfold. 

_Well… Let’s get this shitshow started._

Kira takes a deep breath and unlocks the door.

**Kira** : Okay, the door is open. I’m going inside.

 **Unknown** : Wow!

 **Unknown** : Th

 **Unknown** : ank

 **Unknown** : you ---

Closing the door behind her, her phone begins to glitch as it transfers her to the RFA group. All but one of the members were present. She glances around the apartment to see a bed, and she quickly sits down and prepares herself for the flood of texts that are about to fill her screen.

**Yoosung** : Failed my midterms T_T

 **707** : Cuz you played LOLOL all night lol. 

**Jumin Han** : If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

 **Yoosung** : I’m still on the list?! +_+

 **Jumin Han** : Yes.

 **707:** Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol

 **707:** In this day and age!

 **ZEN:** Lame. It’s nepotism. 

**Jumin Han:** It’s called recruitment, actually.

 **Kira** : Yo.

 **Yoosung** : GAHHH! What is that?! 

**707** : HACKER??!!

 **Jumin Han** : Why is there a stranger in our chat room? 

All of the members move their attention back to 707 with questions pertaining to Kira’s presence in this exclusive chat room. Usually, the main character would speak up after 707 acknowledges the existence of an additional person in the chat, but Kira chose to speed up the process. She simply harbored no patience to read through the entirety of the prologue again, especially because there was no fast-forward button. 

**Kira** : To answer your questions; basically, a random person by the name of Unknown led me here. He found a smartphone and told me to go to this apartment to return it because he couldn’t do it himself. And before you start lecturing me as to how I shouldn’t trust strangers; yes, I know that. I still felt like coming here anyway.

 **707** : Lol so straightforward.

 **ZEN** : So cute, lol

 **Jumin Han** : Please, tell us who you are. 

**Kira** : My name is Kira. I’m a 22 year old college student.

 **Yoosung** : I’m a college student too!!

 **Yoosung** : Well.. Should we introduce ourselves?

 **Jaehee Kang** : I think it is a bit too early for that.

 **ZEN** : Hi. I’m Zen. (24 years old) Musical actor… Please don’t look me up on the internet. 

**ZEN** : It’s embarrassing. 

**Yoosung** : Zen, you’re so brave! 

**Jumin Han** : Guess he wanted to show himself off. 

**ZEN:** No way!

The user by the name of ZEN proceeds to send a picture of himself. Zen, also known as Hyun, is an albino male with long locks of hair held together by a ponytail. He is a pretty narcissistic man as well as a huge flirt. He enjoys spouting about how handsome he is, and well, he isn't wrong. At first, Kira thought she would find Zen off putting with his egotistical guise, but after playing through the one route she managed to have time for, she discovered that he is surprisingly sweet. He is extremely caring and is supposedly talented as well. If it weren’t for his great personality and commendable skills, he wouldn’t have any prerogative to be so narcissistic.

**Yoosung** : Omg… A photo too.

 **Jaehee Kang:** My eyes have been cleansed!

Kira couldn’t help but chuckle over the banter that the rest of the members were having over privacy. They are all very amusing individuals. 

**Yoosung** : I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student!.. I already said that... 21 years old. 

**Jumin Han:** I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is. 

Yoosung is the next to reveal himself. He’s a cute gamer with dyed blonde hair and light purple eyes. He wears a hair clip that holds his bangs together. Despite being extremely naive, Yoosung has a good heart. He is infatuated with playing this game called LOLOL to the point where he flops in his studies. Also, he has a fixation on his cousin, Rika, which is something Kira always found a little irritating. In the beginning, Yoosung would associate the main character with Rika quite a bit. He projected the image of Rika onto the main character as a way to cope with her death, or something like that. The memes regarding Yoosung’s association with Rika always got a laugh out of Kira.

_For example: _

MC: *blinks*

Nobody:

Absolutely nobody:

Yoosung: OMG, YOU REMIND ME OF RIKA! SHE USED TO BLINK!!

One of Kira’s hands clutches the bed sheets as she imagines the things she would do to Yoosung if he had the audacity to call her Rika.

_I swear to god, if Yoosung dares say that I remind him of Rika… I’m going to go to his college campus and kick his ass._

Seven decides to introduce Jumin without his consent and without much of an introduction for himself. He sends a picture of Jumin petting his lovely white cat, Elizabeth the Third. 

Jumin Han, or trust fund kid according to Zen, is the heir to a successful corporation called C&R. Not only is he rich, he also has good looks. He’s the tallest out of the five with dark hair that matches his eyes. Zen isn’t too fond of Jumin because he’s a jerk, and there’s apparently a rumor that he is gay. Kira can confirm that he is a bit of a jerk, and she can also confirm that he isn’t gay. He’s just kind of awkward. Deep down, Kira knows that Jumin is actually caring, but he seems to have a hard time expressing that side of him. But most of the time, he doesn’t seem to care much about anything besides his own satisfactions and his cat. Kira can relate with his love for Elizabeth the Third. She is indeed cute. 

**Jumin Han** : Can’t believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger… 

**Jumin Han:** Idiot..

 **Jumin Han:** I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It’s all on CCTV.

A screenshot of 707 playing with Elizabeth the 3rd appeared in the chat.

707 is an attractive redhead with golden eyes. He wears glasses and headphones that match the latter. He goes by many different names: Luciel, Seven Zero Seven, 707, cat abuser… Kira never knew what to call him, so she just goes with Seven since it’s the easiest. He is an amazing hacker who cracks a lot of amusing jokes. He also has a mysterious and an intriguing side to him. Kira always liked Seven, and she believes that he would be an amazing friend to have.

Since Kira already answered some of the questions the cast would ask if this was the original game, the conversation quickly moves to how she attained the app. She explains that it just showed up on her phone, which unsurprisingly raises suspicion. Seven is then told to call V, the last RFA member, to inform him of Kira’s presence. 

V is a photographer who was the fiancé of Rika. He has matching light blue hair and eyes. After Rika’s death, V closed himself off from RFA. Kira does not know much about V or Rika because of the lack of time she spent playing _Mystic Messenger._ She also can't remember everything that happened in her play through, since it occurred a year ago. However, she does know that Rika was the leader of RFA: _Rika's Fundraising Association_. V seems to possess information about Rika that both the rest of RFA and Kira are unaware of. He also seems to know about the Unknown hacker, who appears to be associated with some kind of organization called _Mint Eye_. One of Kira’s hopes is to uncover some of the mysteries behind V, Unknown, Rika, and _Mint Eye_ , especially since she’s unintentionally been granted the chance to dive into the world of _Mystic Messenger_ again.

**707** : Sorry callingvantypingwithonehand

 **Yoosung** : Type after you finish the call.

 **707** : Lookedintoownerofdevice.

 **707** : she’scutelol

 **Yoosung** : You did a background check on her!? So Kira is definitely a girl?

 **Kira** : I’m not a girl. 

**Yoosung** : ???

 **ZEN** : What??!!

 **ZEN** : Seven?!

 **707** : lolololololol

 **Kira:** JK, I’m a girl, lol.

 **ZEN** : Lol, you had us there for a second. 

**Jumin Han** : What? It’s really a girl?

 **707** : Ya.

V has entered the chatroom.

**ZEN** : Show me a photo

 **707** : Nope~

 **707** : How dare you try to violate someone’s privacy like that.

Seven proceeds to drop an image of Jaehee into the chat, and Kira practically feels her heart jump out of her chest. The reality of the situation did not sink in until a clear photo of the only other woman in RFA showed up in the chat room. She blushes heavily as she gazes at Jaehee’s image.

Jaehee Kang is Jumin’s chief assistant, and she’s Kira’s favorite out of the cast. Jaehee is actually one of the reasons why she even played the game to begin with, and her route was the only route Kira played. Does Jumin Han is gay? Nah, but Kira is certainly gay.

At first, Jaehee seems like a rather uptight individual, but in actuality, she is a very sweet woman. Even though she sometimes comes off as blunt, she is only looking out for the other members. She is also a huge fan of Zen, and she fangirls over him whenever she’s granted the opportunity. Her kindness and adorableness made Kira develop a crush on her. She has short brown hair with warm amber eyes that are usually covered by non-prescription glasses. Both the glasses and the short hair were choices made by Jumin. For some reason, there is a specific appearance he wants each of his assistants to have. Maybe this is what he thinks is the ideal office lady look? Jumin is also extremely tough on her, and that’s one of the reasons that makes him a bit of a jerk. He rarely gives her a break, and she overworks herself to the point where she once fainted and was hospitalized. Some of the work that she does can easily be done by others, but he insists that she has to do it.

“Fucking Jumin…” Kira whispers with a frown. She genuinely doesn’t dislike Jumin. In fact, she finds him to be amazing at times, but she hates the way Jumin treats Jaehee in most instances. Kira switches her thoughts back to Jaehee and silently gushes over how adorable she thinks she is.

~~_She also has a pretty nice body, not gonna lie_.~~

Kira blushes some more as she has some flashbacks of the days where she played through Jaehee’s route. A familiar sense of giddiness emerges, as if she’s a child walking into a candy store after a week’s worth of waiting. 

**ZEN** : Is that Kira!?

 **Yoosung** : omg I thought it was her privacy?

 **Kira** : Guys, that’s a photo of Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, that’s me…

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you, Kira.

Kira, who seems to harbor a few more brain cells than some of the members of this app, lets out a soft giggle as Yoosung and Zen scramble to apologize for their inability to recognize Jaehee. Even Jumin, Jaehee’s literal boss, awkwardly avoids confrontation from his assistant. If Kira were them, she would never forget what Jaehee looked like, even if excitement clouded her judgement. 

**Kira** : I’ve only known all of you for like, 10 minutes, but just from looking at Jaehee’s profile picture, I immediately knew that was her.

 **Kira** : Shame on you guys, lol.

 **Yoosung** : We’re sorry, Jaehee!! :(

 **707** : Lololol

 **707** : How comical

 **707** : U all forgot the face of someone u talk to everyday lol

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you. I appreciate you for saying that.

 **ZEN** : We apologized already;;;

 **ZEN:** But you should show us a photo of yourself now~

 **Kira** : Nah~

 **ZEN** : Damn

 **ZEN** : Seven, drop a photo of Kira

 **707** : Nope~

 **ZEN** : :(

Kira will eventually allow the other members to see her, but for now, she wanted to remain a bit of a mystery. 

**Jumin Han** : Anyway,

 **Jumin Han** : What are we going to do now?

 **707** : V’s coming here soon. He just hung up. 

**V** : I’m already logged in.

 **707** : Oh, V! You’re here ^ _ ^

The members start conversing with V over Kira’s mysterious appearance in RFA. Contrary to their hopes, V has no idea how or why she ended up in his deceased fiancé's apartment. The apartment is under V’s name, but he doesn’t even know the password to this place himself. No one in RFA has ever been here before, and Seven refuses to release the location due to the confidential documents that reside here. Since none of them can visit Kira, she’s determined to eventually visit each of the members herself; especially, Jaehee. None of them can stop her, not even Unknown. She’ll kick his ass if he dares to get in her way.

After discussing other information related to Rika, V concludes that the reason why Kira is present is because his former fiancé must have wanted someone to continue her work. Rika’s work consists of hosting parties for good causes. These parties allow people to freely make donations, and they were pretty successful. The RFA members are going to send guests Kira’s way, and she’ll be in charge of convincing the guests to attend the party. Next, V and Seven proceed to warn Kira to prevent herself from touching many of the objects in the apartment or else an alarm might go off. 

_Damn, I really wanted to snoop around and learn more about Rika. But I don’t want to cause trouble, so I’ll hold back_.

Before everyone leaves the chat room, Jumin asks the newcomer if she’ll agree to join RFA and take up Rika’s position. She gladly agrees, and they are all delighted by her answer. After everyone exits the chat room, Kira lies down on Rika’s old bed and begins exploring the messenger. The app looks similar to the game, except it clearly doesn’t have the game mechanics that comes with the game, like downloadable content, for example. It just looks like a regular messenger app with a lot of cool little additions that Seven added for Kira’s convenience. The new RFA host’s phone dings, and she notices that Unknown had the audacity to text her again. 

**Unknown** : It’ll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I’ll go get you soon.

Kira burrows her eyebrows and scoffs at the message.

_'Get me' my ass! I may not know much about you, but there’s no way you’ll capture me. Even if you do manage to get me, you won’t be able to do so without your ass getting kicked!_

**Kira** : Fuck off, lol.

That message may or may not get her into trouble later, but she’ll prepare herself to deal with the possible repercussions if and when the time comes. Her phone dings once again; fortunately, it is a text from Seven.

**707** : Kira, it’s me Seven. Tell me if you know anything more about the hacker. I report things to V. Welcome to the RFA~

She hesitates to respond to him. The thing about Seven is that in the original game, he seemed to be the most self-aware out of all of the characters regarding the world that they live in. He periodically made it clear to the player that he knew they exist in an entirely different universe.

_Should I be transparent with Seven and ask him if he is aware that I’m not from this world? I mean, he MUST know since he did just hack into my phone and did a background check on me, right?.. Maybe I should wait for a couple of days and see how this unfolds… He may drop some hints when I interact with him later on, so I’ll confront him when he does._

**Kira** : Alright, thanks Seven! 

She sets her phone down and rolls onto her side to stare at the room she’ll be living in for a while. The room itself is rather plain. There's a small kitchen facing the doorway, a window next to the bed with foldable blinds, and a desk right across the bed. Two drawers sit on both sides of the desk, and all three things are filled with documents. Also, there is a closet built in next to one of the drawers where Kira can see a handful of articles of clothing belonging to Rika.

_Are those documents actually important? Well, I guess I’ll never find out because I’m not allowed to snoop. I wonder what things I’m not allowed to touch… What if the bathroom is bugged? Will an alarm be set off if I just wanted to pee? I’ll just touch things that I actually need to touch._

Snickering, Kira picks her phone up again and answers some messages from Zen and Yoosung. The only members who have yet to contact her personally are Jumin and Jaehee. She heads to her contact list and hovers her thumb over the assistant’s name. 

_I wanna message her so badly, but would it be weird? Should I wait for her to message me? I really want to talk to her and get to know her more than what the game offered me… What the hell would I even talk about, anyway?_

Scowling, Kira sits up and leans against a wall. In a universe like this, it sucks being a lesbian. All of the characters that could potentially be her love interest are male, and the only girl who she can get with is most likely straight! In her route, the player can only become best friends with her; although, it is implied that she might have deeper feelings for them. But she did say that her ideal type is a man who is healthy, so they can live a long life together!

_Well shit, this sucks. But just being friends with her should be fine, right? Because the most important thing is Jaehee’s happiness… Well, looks like I’m going to go for her route again. I’ll support her as much as I can, and help her attain the happiness she deserves. The only problem is: the other male characters could get in the way of me warming up to her IF they start falling for me. NO WAY will they fall for me! Maybe my gay energy will scare them off! I can probably get the point across right away if I just told them…_

Kira quickly shakes her head as an unpleasant feeling creeps over her shoulder.

_No, I can’t do that… I don’t want to make things difficult again._

She looks at her phone again and smiles as she glances at Jaehee’s profile picture.

_Out of all of the stories I could have gotten reincarnated into, I’m glad that it’s this one._

Looking out the window, Kira smiles, excited for what’s to come in her new life.

  
  
  



	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically showing the initial relationships between Kira and all of the RFA members and other things.
> 
> I would write a proper chapter summary but I'm not going to so... Here you go LMAO.

Kira wakes up from an uncomfortable sleep and yawns loudly.

_Man…. Why do these people love making chat rooms in the middle of the night? They all tell me not to stay up too late; yet, they do this! Well… I suppose I don’t HAVE to show up, but I do it anyway because…._

She blushes slightly as she reflects on the interactions she’s had with Jaehee so far.

_I just... keep hoping that Jaehee will be in one of these chat rooms. It’s really fun reading about her love for Zen and the thoughts that she has throughout her day…. I think she’s starting to warm up to me a lot. She’s so cute._

Kira stands up and stretches her arms. It’s her third day at RFA, and she’s gradually become accustomed to living at Rika’s apartment. For some reason, the previous resident has an enormous stockpile of ramen noodles and water bottles stored in the kitchen cabinets. Did she spend a lot of time going through her confidential documents without leaving her home? Who knows, but at least Kira has something to eat since she is currently discouraged from leaving the apartment. Hearing a ding coming from her phone, she retrieves the device from the floor. A new chat room created by Yoosung pops up. 

8:30 AM: **Yoosung and Rice Omelette**

Yoosung has entered the chatroom. 

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

**Yoosung:** Good morning, Kira!

 **Yoosung** : Have you had breakfast yet?

 **Kira** : Morning, Yoosung! I just woke up, so I haven’t eaten yet. What about you?

 **Yoosung** : I have! I recommend you make a rice omelette! I made one this morning…

Yoosung sends a picture of a broken rice omelette with a sadly drawn smiley face made out of ketchup. Even though it looks depressing, Kira imagines that it probably tasted better than it looks. 

**Yoosung** : It didn’t come out too nice… :( 

**Kira** : lol, I’m sure it tasted good, though.

 **Yoosung** : Yes! It tasted great.

 **Yoosung** : You said that you’re a college student... What’s your major?

 **Kira** : Veterinary science

 **Yoosung** : !!!

 **Yoosung** : omg me too!!!

 **Kira** : That’s awesome!

 **Kira** : Heard you failed your midterms though?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah… Too much LOLOL :((

 **Kira** : Is LOLOL that fun? I’ve never played it before.

 **Yoosung** : It’s really fun!! 

**Kira** : I like games, so maybe I’ll try playing it sometime.

 **Yoosung** : Really?! :0

 **Yoosung** : Omg you should! I’ll teach you the basics!!

 **Yoosung** : Then we can play together!!

 **Kira** : Okay, that sounds fun! Thanks :)

 **Kira** : But you should also take some time to focus on your studies, too. I can help you out with them in return. 

**Yoosung** : Thank you ///

 **Yoosung** : You’re so kind, Kira!

 **Yoosung** : And I know I should… But idontwannaaa

 **Kira** : lol, that’s how I feel sometimes.

 **Yoosung** : I’m so happy that we have some things in common!

 **Yoosung** : What made you want to become a veterinarian?

 **Kira** : Animals are one of the only things that give me comfort, so I wanted to do something that involves them. I guess I chose to become a vet because I want to help animals since they help me so much.

 **Yoosung** : That’s really cool! That’s a nice reason to become one.

 **Yoosung** : As for me… I want to become one because of Rika.

 **Yoosung** : Rika… She used to have a dog named Sally.

The gamer sends a picture of him holding a puppy - back when he had brown hair. 

**Yoosung** : She loved Sally a lot. 

**Yoosung** : Sally got cataracts, and Rika chose not to pay for the surgery.

 **Yoosung** : One day… Sally ran into the street and got hit by a car.

 **Yoosung** : Rika blamed herself for her death.

 **Yoosung** : She believed that Sally was in pain from not being able to see the world anymore… So she had to kill herself.

 **Yoosung** : I told Rika that it wasn’t her fault… That regardless if she got the surgery or not, Sally would have died at some point.

 **Yoosung** : I promised her that… I would become a great veterinarian who could cure all animals in pain.

_Holy shit… I never knew about this._

**Kira** : Wow… Did Rika mean a lot to you?

 **Yoosung** : Yes. She was my family. 

**Yoosung** : I respected her a lot. I studied so hard to get into a good school for her sake.

 **Yoosung** : But after she died, I stopped focusing on school and started playing games instead.

 **Yoosung** : Her death was and still is unbearable for me.

 **Yoosung** : It feels like everyone got over it so quickly… Including V.

_Damn... I didn't realize how much deeper Yoosung's relationship with Rika was. This makes me see him associating the main protagonist with Rika a bit differently._

**Kira** : I see... I understand how you feel. The death of someone you know, especially a family member, can be really difficult to handle. But everyone might be dealing with her death differently than you. They might still not be over her death yet. 

**Yoosung:** You’re right…

 **Yoosung** : But I feel suspicious of V. 

**Yoosung** : He was Rika’s fiancé.. They were going to get married.

 **Yoosung** : But he got over her death so quickly… It feels like he almost didn't care. 

**Yoosung** : If he really loved her, I feel like he wouldn’t have brushed her death off as easily as he did.

 **Yoosung** : I almost don’t… believe that Rika took her own life. 

**Yoosung** : V told us that she was depressed, and she committed suicide in the ocean… That’s why no one was able to find a body.

 **Yoosung** : But that doesn’t make sense to me… There was no evidence that Rika died or was depressed!

 **Yoosung** : If she was depressed, she would’ve told me! I would’ve seen the signs!

 **Yoosung** : She was always smiling…

Kira puts a hand up to her forehead and sighs. She wishes she knew more about Rika and V, but her limited knowledge of the unexplored parts of the story prevents her from knowing anything deep about them.

_Is there anything I’m missing..? Maybe I’m forgetting important information..._

**Kira** : I understand. I don’t really know what to say, but you can’t always tell when someone is depressed… Some people can hide their despair really well.

 **Yoosung** : That’s true… but I feel like V is hiding something from us.

 **Yoosung** : I feel like he has important secrets that he doesn’t want to tell us… About Rika and about other things.

_Oh, fuck… Doesn’t something happen to V at the end? I can’t remember… but I know that he had a moment with Jumin, and it sounded like he was going to leave for good. Isn’t he blind as well?_

Kira is aware that if her thoughts are correct, V will likely disappear if she continues to pursue Jaehee.

_Is it possible for me to prevent V from leaving? I honestly don’t know if I can… or if I even should. That might mess up a lot of things… What else could possibly happen to him in this game?_

**Kira** : That may very well be true… But I don’t know V well enough to really say anything… Maybe there's a reason why he's being secretive? 

**Yoosung** : I want to believe that he has his own reasons…

 **Yoosung** : I wish he would just talk to us.

 **Kira** : Yeah... I think for now, we should trust him since he is an RFA member… Let’s wait until he decides to give us more information.

_If he ever does…_

**Yoosung** : Okay… I’ll try. 

**Yoosung** : I’m sorry for being so childish…

 **Kira** : It’s fine, Yoosung.

 **Kira** : Anyway, can I visit your college campus sometime? We should play LOLOL together.

 **Yoosung** : Really?!

 **Yoosung** : :0

 **Yoosung** : We can just play online, though!

 **Kira** : I know, but I want to meet all of you at some point. I know I will get to see you at the party, but I think it would be nice to meet up with you all individually. I am an RFA member now, so I should become well acquainted with you all.

 **Yoosung** : I want to meet you too!!!

 **Yoosung** : Let’s meet up some time, then!

 **Yoosung** : I can’t wait to play LOLOL with you :)

 **Yoosung** : I think… 

**Yoosung** : I like you already <3

 **Yoosung** : I'm glad that you're here! You make me think of Rika :)

 **Yoosung** : I have to go now.. Class is about to start.

 **Yoosung** : I’ll talk to you later, Kira!

 **Kira** : Alright. Bye, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung** : Bye!!!

Yoosung has left the chatroom. 

Kira has left the chatroom.

Setting her phone down, Kira closes her eyes and smiles threateningly. 

_... yOOSUNG, WHAT THE FUC-_

_*Lots of angry lesbian noises and attempting to be responsible later*_

Kira finishes her seventh cup of ramen noodles within the past few days before she hears a ding from her phone. Another chat room created by Zen is open.

12:50 PM: **Zen’s Thoughts**

ZEN has entered the chatroom. 

**ZEN** : So lucky~ Kira wants to see Yoosung!

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

**Kira** : Hey, Zen!

 **ZEN** : Hello, Kira~

 **ZEN** : Have you eaten yet?

 **Kira** : Yes I have. Have you?

 **ZEN** : Good lol.

 **ZEN:** I’m about to. I just finished working out.

Zen drops a photo of him standing in front of a mirror with sweat rolling down his face. He is wearing a tanktop with gym shorts and a towel over his shoulder. Softly, Kira smiles and ponders about Jaehee’s reaction to seeing this photo. Since she is a huge fan of Zen, she always gushes over the selfies he sends and discreetly (or non-discreetly) saves them. His musicals are the only thing that gets her through her egregious job of being Jumin’s assistant. When speaking about Zen, her voice and messages are always filled with excitement and joy. She sometimes goes on long tangents about how incredible of an actor he is or how handsome he is. Kira thinks it’s adorable seeing Jaehee’s demeanor change so quickly whenever Zen is a part of the conversation, but at the same time, her adoration for him makes her a little jealous.

_Damn it, Zen. Why do you have to be so charming?!_

**Kira** : That’s nice.

 **ZEN** : Are you going to visit me sometime?~

 **Kira** : Who knows~

 **ZEN** : What do you mean “who knows”, lololol?

 **ZEN** : If you don’t want to, then can you at least show me what you look like now?

 **ZEN** : I bet you’re cute~

 **Kira** : Lol, no.

 **ZEN** : Are you embarrassed?~

 **ZEN** : I’ll send another picture of myself if that’ll make you send one of you!

 **Kira** : Nah. 

**ZEN** : Damn.

 **Kira** : You already send a lot of selfies to the chat room anyways.

 **ZEN** : Why, of course! God made me too beautiful to not be seen!

 **ZEN** : Usually women love seeing my handsome face. I mean, who wouldn’t want to see how perfect I am?

 **Kira:** You’re okay, lol.

 **ZEN** : What?!

 **ZEN** : That hurt :(

 **ZEN** : Can’t believe that Kira doesn’t like me ;(

 **Kira:** Nah, I’m just messing with you, lol. I’ll send you a picture of me, especially since no one else besides Seven knows what I look like.

Kira scrolls through her photo gallery and finds a picture of her eating a sundae at a cafe she visited not too long before she unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, died. Right before she hits send, she changes her mind.

_Lol… I wanna mess with Zen some more._

She drops a photo of a calico cat she saw on the street once.

**ZEN** : OMG

 **ZEN** : ACHOO!

 **Kira** : LMAO

 **ZEN** : You tricked me!!

 **ZEN** : Why’d you do that!?

 **Kira** : lololol because why not. Did you actually sneeze?

 **ZEN** : Yes! Even saying the word … I’m not going to type it

 **ZEN** : makes me sneeze!

 **Kira** : C-

 **ZEN** : NO

 **Kira** : lolololol

 **ZEN** : Are you really not going to show me what you look like?

 **Kira** : Maybe.

 **ZEN** : You’re such a mysterious woman… 

**ZEN** : You’re like… the female version of Seven.

 **Kira** : Maybe it’s because... I AM SEVEN!

 **ZEN** : No way! I don’t believe that! 

**Kira** : lololol Yeah, I wanted to keep messing with you. Sorry

 **ZEN** : lol You’re cute. I bet you look even cuter ;)

 **Kira** : You won’t know till you find out lol

 **ZEN** : And when is that going to happen?

 **Kira** : Who knows~

 **ZEN** : Damn. I’ll be patient and wait~

 **ZEN** : lolol

 **ZEN** : But anyway,

 **ZEN** : That boy, Yoosung… It’s scary to watch him be so emotional.

 **ZEN** : Rika... I know she was important to him but...

 **ZEN** : His suspicions about V…

 **ZEN** : We should trust V more… I want to trust him.

 **Kira** : Do you know V well?

 **ZEN** : Yes. I knew both V and Rika well. 

A picture of Zen, V, and Rika together is sent to the chat room.

**ZEN** : When Rika was alive, everyone used to be a lot happier. 

**ZEN** : Ever since she died, it always felt like RFA was missing something.

 **ZEN** : But now you’re here.

 **ZEN** : Kira, I’m glad you’re here.

 **ZEN** : With you here, I think the party will go well.

 **Kira** : Thanks, Zen.

 **ZEN** : The best happy ending would be…

 **ZEN** : Kira, you’re safe,

 **ZEN** : we hold the party again,

 **ZEN** : V cheers up…

 **ZEN** : and everyone feels happy.

 **ZEN** : Just like how it was then. 

_An even better happy ending is if I get to be with Jaehee!.. And if V doesn’t leave..._

**ZEN** : Oh…

 **ZEN** : Kira, I have to go now. There are things I have to finish up.

 **Kira** : Alright. Bye, Zen.

 **ZEN** : It was nice talking to you.

 **ZEN** : ^^

ZEN has left the chatroom. 

Kira has left the chatroom. 

Kira sets her phone down and looks up at the ceiling, pondering about what she should do about V.

_Maybe I’ll try talking to him at some point? Maybe I can convince him not to do anything reckless. But I honestly doubt he’ll listen to me. Will he even answer my messages to begin with? I think… It would be best to tell Seven at some point._

She gently grasps onto the sheets covering the firm mattress beneath her.

_V… I don’t know you very well, but I don’t want you to disappear. I know that all of the RFA members care about you a lot. Even Yoosung, despite his distrust in you. If it’s possible for me to help you in this universe, I’ll see what I can do to make it happen._

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kira lays on the bed with her feet dangling off the side. She’s holding her phone up in the air and watching some random _Metube_ video.

_Man, I’m getting so bored already. No one has been online for a couple of hours now... I wish I could go outside._

A chat room notification appears on her screen, and she immediately clicks on it, grateful that there’s someone to talk to now.

8:45 PM: **Business**

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. 

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom. 

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

Kira's heart starts to beat a bit too fast as she sees Jaehee’s name pop up on her screen.

_Hell yeah! Jaehee is online!_

**Kira** : Good evening, Jaehee! Jumin!

 **Jumin Han** : Good evening, Kira.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Hello, Kira.

 **Jaehee Kang** : That photo of Zen… So majestic! Definitely an image of perfection…

 **Jaehee Kang** : Um, excuse me…

 **Kira** : lolololol

_She’s so cute, ahhhhHHHHH._

Kira holds back a squeal as she waves her legs in excitement.

**Jumin Han** : Hmm…

 **Jumin Han** : Do you like cats?

 **Kira** : Yes, I do! I think they are very cute.

 **Jumin Han** : They are cute. Cats are creatures of beauty.

 **Jumin Han** : I’m glad we have something we agree with.

 **Jumin Han** : That cat in that photo is cute.

 **Kira** : But not as cute as Elizabeth the 3rd?

 **Jumin Han** : That’s correct. You seem to be a mind reader :3

 **Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han, I’m assuming that you didn’t ask me to come here just so you could talk about cats.

 **Jumin Han** : That’s right. I wanted to ask you if you have finished the documents I gave you.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes. I just finished them.

 **Jumin Han** : Good. I have more documents for you to look at.

 **Jaehee Kang** : But Mr. Han, it is getting late...

 **Jumin Han** : I don’t care.

 **Jumin Han** : You’re my assistant. It’s your job to get these done.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Alright… 

Her violet eyes squint with distaste as Kira aggressively types up a response to Jumin’s demand.

_Damn you, Jumin… We were just bonding, but I’m not just going to sit here and watch you overwork Jaehee again!_

**Kira** : Jumin, can’t you just give the documents to someone else? I’m sure there are other people who are capable of looking through these documents. Don’t just pile all of the work on to Jaehee. Jaehee already does a lot for you, so she deserves to get a break.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Kira… 

**Jaehee Kang** : Thank you for saying that. 

**Jaehee Kang** : I didn’t think you would.

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang is my personal assistant for a reason.

 **Jumin Han** : I can only trust her to do these things, and I pay her extra anyway. 

**Jumin Han** : That should be enough.

_This guy is very stubborn. I don’t care if this turns into a fight. I want to defend Jaehee as much as I can._

**Kira** : Jumin, money isn’t everything. There are other things that are much more important than money, like Jaehee’s health, for instance. If Jaehee overworks herself and gets hurt, then who’s going to do the job for her?

 **Kira** : It doesn’t matter if you give her a pay raise; hell, even if you gave her 90% of all of the money you have. She can’t just continue to do her job while she’s unconscious, or something. She’s not a robot that can easily be rebooted. You might end up losing a valuable employee by constantly overworking her.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you, Kira...

 **Jaehee Kang** : Kira’s right. My health is important.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t really care about the money...

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’d like to get a break, if that’s okay.

 **Jumin Han** : Hmm...

 **Jumin Han** : Kira has a point.

 **Jumin Han** : I will consider it. I won’t guarantee that I will give Assistant Kang a break,

 **Jumin Han** : But I will consider it.

 **Kira** : Thank you, Jumin.

_You better consider it real well..._

**Jaehee Kang** : Thank you, Kira… I really appreciate it.

 **Jumin Han** : Also, Assistant Kang

 **Jumin Han** : I’m going to a cherry farm this weekend.

 **Jumin Han** : Elizabeth the Third seems to be fond of cherries. I want to pick some for her.

 **Jumin Han** : I want you to take care of her this weekend. 

**Jumin Han** : Don’t let father know I’m gone.

Frustrated, Kira facepalms herself. “Jumin… damn it,” she curses under her breath.

**Jaehee Kang** : Seriously? 

**Jaehee Kang** : I just cleaned my apartment of all of her c-hair.

 **Jumin Han** : Don’t call her precious fur c-hair. 

**Jumin Han** : And you can just vacuum it.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I vacuumed my apartment 6 times. 

**Jaehee Kang:** and can’t we just talk to each other? Only a wall is separating us.

 **Jumin Han** : No.

 **Jumin Han** : _This is more comfortable :3_

 **Jaehee Kang** : ***sigh***

 **Kira** : Jumin, why don’t I just take care of Elizabeth the 3rd for you? It’ll be convenient for you because I can just go over to your house, since you can’t come to Rika’s apartment. If I look after her, Jaehee can focus on her job… Since you want her to work so much… 

**Kira** : And Elizabeth the 3rd will be looked after! I am studying to become a vet after all, so I should be able to take care of her properly. 

**Jumin Han** : Hmm..

 **Jumin Han** : That sounds reasonable.

 **Jumin Han** : You sound like you’re capable of looking after Elizabeth the 3rd.

 **Jumin Han** : You like cats, unlike Assistant Kang,

 **Jumin Han** : And you’re qualified to take care of them, unlike 707.

 **Jumin Han** : If 707 allows it, you can come over to my penthouse this weekend.

 **Kira** : Yes! Thanks, Jumin! :)

_FUCK YEAH! That’s one thing off of Jaehee’s plate._

The enthusiastic female pumps her fist in the air and celebrates her victory.

**Jumin Han** : Well, I’ll be leaving then.

 **Jumin Han** : Have a good night, Kira.

 **Kira** : You too, Jumin :)

Jumin Han has left the chatroom. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Kira…

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you so much, Kira.

 **Jaehee Kang** : You really didn’t have to do that.

Kira smiles like an idiot as she realizes that the chat room now only consists of Jaehee and herself.

_Finally… It’s just Jaehee and I again!_

**Kira** : It’s nothing, Jaehee. Jumin was being really unfair, so I wanted to step in and stop him from doing so. I may not have successfully gotten you a break from working, but I’m glad that I could prevent you from having to take care of Elizabeth the 3rd. You’re already so busy, so you deserve to have someone look after her. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Thank you, Kira...

 **Jaehee Kang** : You’re too kind.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Especially because I was suspicious of you… 

**Kira** : It’s natural for you to be suspicious of me. I didn’t expect you to trust me right away.

 **Kira** : But just so you know, Jaehee…

 **Kira** : I’m here for you. If you want someone to talk to during your breaks, then just talk to me! I know how stressful work can be, so I’d like to talk to you if that’ll help you destress a bit. I don’t have anything else to do besides being cooped up in this apartment, so I’ll probably answer right away!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you… That means a lot.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to you very much, but you’ve been nothing but kind to me.

 **Jaehee Kang** : and all I’ve done is thank you.. 

**Jaehee Kang** : I hope that I can be someone who can help you, too.

 **Kira** : I think just talking to you will be more than enough help! It’ll prevent me from dying of boredom. 

**Jaehee Kang** : I will call and message you often, then. 

**Jaehee Kang** : I’m glad that there is another woman at RFA now.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Come to me if you have any questions about the party :)

 **Kira** : Alright!!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Also, I was wondering... Are you uncomfortable with letting us know what you look like?

 **Kira** : No, not at all! I just wanted to tease Zen, lol.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I see. I suppose it’s fun to tease others.

 **Jaehee Kang** : If you don’t mind… Would you allow me to see what you look like?

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’m rather curious to know.

_So cute… Of course you can, Jaehee!_

Kira finds the picture she was originally going to show to Zen and drops it in the chat room.

**Jaehee Kang** : You’re very pretty. You have beautiful eyes.

_She… thinks I’m pretty?!_

Kira’s face turns three shades redder.

**Kira:** Thank you, Jaehee //// I think you’re beautiful yourself. 

**Jaehee Kang** : _Me…? Beautiful?..._

 **Jaehee Kang** : I think my looks are quite plain, but thank you for saying that.

 **Kira** : No way! You’re gorgeous… I thought you were so pretty from the moment I saw your face.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Oh… Thank you, really. Not many people have ever told me that they find me attractive, but it’s nice hearing that from you.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Perhaps if I looked a bit more feminine, then maybe I would look a bit more attractive.

 **Kira** : I think you’re already very attractive… You could wear anything and you would still look attractive…

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you for thinking so… I believe you could wear anything and still look beautiful as well.

 **Kira** : Thank you /////

 **Jaehee Kang** : You’re welcome :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : By the way, you look like you’re having a lot of fun in that photo.

 **Kira** : Yeah, I am! My friend and I like visiting different eateries and trying out their food.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I like doing that too, but I don’t get the chance to do it very often.

 **Kira** : Maybe after the party... we could visit cafes together. :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : That would be fun. I hope we can do that when I get to meet you :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : Anyways, I must go now.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I have to finish reading over the new documents that Mr. Han just gave me.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I thought looking over these would be dreadful,

 **Jaehee Kang** : but talking to you made me feel better.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I hope you have a good night, Kira. 

**Kira** : Good luck, Jaehee! I hope you get a lot of rest.

 **Jaehee Kang** : :) 

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. 

Kira has left the chatroom. 

Squealing, Kira grabs the nearest pillow and stuffs her face into it.

_Jaehee… You’re so cute!! You’re such an angel! aaaAAHHHH!_

She wiggles her toes with excitement as she feels herself blush deeply.

_I wanna meet you right now and take you away from Jumin’s overly privileged hands! I wanna go on coffee dates with you and hold hands with you! My dreams will definitely be sweet tonight because they will only be filled with you!_

She rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling as she holds the pillow tightly in her arms.

_I want to hold Jaehee like this… GAH, I’m acting like a little kid who’s in love for the first time !.. .. Fuck, am I falling in love with her? Shit man…_

For the next couple of hours, Kira mindlessly eats dinner, takes a shower, and gets ready for bed with a huge gay smile across her face. 

_I don’t think I’ve ever acted like this with a girl before… Maybe it’s because I’ve never interacted with a girl this much that I genuinely like… And she turns out to be a fictional character! What does that say about me?... Well, I guess she’s not fictional anymore… But damn, I'm just trying to be friends with her!_

All of the relationships Kira has ever been in, if you could call them relationships, were very mild. If she met a girl and they both found each other attractive, they would just screw around for a while until they got tired of each other. With the girls that Kira really liked, she would always be too shy to go up to them, and of course…

_All of them were straight! Why do some of the most appealing girls have to like men?!_

Kira has, however, attempted to get close to one of them before but…

Before she can reflect on that part of her past, her phone dings again. This time, it is a chat room created by none other than Seven.

11:10 PM **: Love is in the Air**

707 has entered the chatroom. 

**707** : **Woah!**

 **707** : Do I see love in the air?

 **707** : <3

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

**Kira** : Hey, Seven. 

**Kira** : And shut up.

 **707** : So mean~

 **707** : But you seem to like Jaehee a lot!

 **707** : and know a lot about her too!

 **707** : _despite only knowing her for a short time…_

 **707** : and being from a different universe!

Kira pauses for a moment while lifting her left eyebrow up. She analyzes Seven’s comments.

_Oh boy… He knows!_

**707** : I mean, u r out of this world! XD

 **Kira** : Seven.

 **707** : What?

Kira has left the chatroom.

**707** : What??!!

 **707** : Where’d u go?! :(

She jumps onto her personal chat with Seven and starts investigating his knowledge of her existence. 

**Kira** : Seven, are you aware that I’m actually not from this world?

 **707** : Yes!

 **Kira** : How did you know?

 **707** : U see, I’m not from this world either… I came from a galaxy far away from this one…

 **707** : I came from the Honey Buddha galaxy! That’s why Honey Buddha chips are so hard to find here! XD

Despite wanting to laugh, the girl was not here to deal with Seven’s badly timed jokes or pranks.

**Kira** : Seven, cut that shit out. If you don’t, I’ll destroy all of the documents I can find and blow this apartment up. Then, I’ll hunt you down and destroy all of your damn chips. 

**707** : OK, OK!!

 **707** : I was just joking! :( So scary

 **707** : But yes, I know that u aren’t from here.

 **707** : I was surprised when I looked into you. At first, I couldn’t believe it, but there’s no other explanation.

 **Kira** : That’s what I thought… I had a hunch that you knew, but I didn’t want to ask you right away until you dropped some hints. Do you have any idea how I got here?

 **707** : No, I don’t. Thought u might know. 

**Kira** : All I know is that before I woke up into this world, I was hit by a car. So, I guess I died and got reincarnated here. 

**707** : WOAH!

 **707** : I’m talking to a ghost right now?! I’m so honored to know a ghost!!

Seven manages to elicit a chuckle out of Kira’s serious state.

**Kira** : Haha, very funny. But okay, that’s seriously all I know… Are you also aware of what kind of world you live in?

 **707** : Yes, I know that this is a game...

 **707** : and I know that you know that this is a game… 

**707** : and I know that u know that I know that ur in love with Jaehee *wink wonk*

 **Kira** : … I’m not in love with Jaehee.

 **707** : Wha?~ Why are u denying it when u so proudly exclaimed how beautiful she is!

 **707** : U were her knight in shining armor against Jumin!~

 **707** : And u let her be the first one (besides me) to see what u look like!

_Damn, I came off way too strong… Why do I do this to myself?_

Kira covers her flushed face with one hand and shyly types with her other hand.

  
 **Kira:** … Okay, fine… I like Jaehee.

 **707** : U mean you l o v e her!~

 **Kira** : … Anyway, do you think the other members know?...

 **707** : Lololol ur changing the subject!!!

 **707** : Made u blush, didn’t I? XD

 **707** : But nah~ Yoosung is too naive,

 **707** : Jumin doesn’t care enough to notice,

 **707** : Zen… He doesn’t even realize that Jaehee is a fan of him! So there’s no way he knows!

 **707** : And Jaehee… She’s a robot! She doesn’t even understand what love is!!

 **Kira** : lololol

 **Kira** : Good… I’m worried that they are going to find out and judge me..

 **707** : Don’t worry! Ur secret is safe with me! But I think if the other members found out, they wouldn’t care. 

**707** : Maybe some will be confused at first, but they will totally support you!

 **Kira** : Yeah… I think you're right. I know all of you are good people, and I know how supportive all of you are… Even Jumin, but I can’t help but feel like you guys will see me differently if you find out I like girls because...

Kira lightly bites her bottom lip and reluctantly deletes the rest of her message. 

**Kira** : Well, that’s not important. But what about Jaehee?.. I'm just trying to be friends with her...

 **707** : FRIENDS? Are u sure? XD 

**Kira** : .. Okay, I know that it seems like I'm not trying to but... I probably don’t have a chance with her, anyway... The main character could only become best friends with her.

 **707** : But you're the main character now! U can do whatever you want! 

**Kira** : That's true... but I bet she’s straight.

 **707** : You don’t know that for sure! 

**Kira** : But you see how she always gushes over Zen…

 **707** : That doesn’t mean she only likes men! And she said that she’s only his fan~

 **707** : Don’t worry, I’ll help u out! I’ll be ur cupid and bring u and Jaehee together!

 **Kira** : Really?... Thank you, Seven. 

**707** : Ya! Only on one condition tho…

 **Kira:** What is it?

 **Kira** : Do you want me to help you get Honey Buddha chips or something?

 **707** : Aw! That’s sweet, but only I know where to get those. Like I said, I come from the Honey Buddha galaxy! XD 

**707** : The condition is… If u two get together, make me ur best man at ur wedding! XD

Another wave of heat rushes over her cheeks as she quietly whispers,”Fuck you, Seven.” Embarrassed, she begins to play with her hair.

**Kira** : … shut up.

 **707** : Lol, r u blushing again, lol??

 **707** : <3

 **Kira** : … Maybe.

 **Kira** : Anyway… has anyone outside of your world ever transferred here before?

 **707** : Changing the subject again, lolol?

 **Kira** : No… I’m genuinely curious.

 **707** : Nope. This is the first time this has ever happened. 

**Kira** : Really? That’s interesting… Maybe this reality is separate from the original game. 

_I think it makes this situation a bit more understandable, if that’s the case… Even though this whole situation is bizarre._

**707** : Yeah, you might be right! I think if they weren’t separate… 

**707** : I don’t think I would be able to deal with everything getting reset over and over again.

 **707** : Anyways~ What’s the first thing you want to do to get with Jaehee?

 **Kira** : Let’s first figure out how RFA feels about homosexuality to begin with…That’ll make me feel more comfortable.

 **707** : OK, leave that to me! I’ll make a chat room about it, and you can just watch and see what happens!

 **Me** : Thank you so much, Seven.. I don’t know what I can do to repay you.

 **707** : Don’t worry about it! I want to help u <3

 **707** : After all… I am Seven: Defender of Justice… And LOVE!

 **Kira** : Lololol, okay :) Well, if you need anything, you can always come to me, Seven. 

**707** : <3

Kira smiles appreciatively as she sets her phone down. 

_I’m seriously so lucky to have someone like Seven here… I knew I could trust him, and he is even cooler than I imagined. He’s so funny, too._

Blushing slightly, she gets up to turn off the lights.

_Well… so much with trying to just be friends with Jaehee._

After turning off the lights, she settles into Rika’s old bed.

_I hope that things will turn out well… Unlike past incidences._

Shaking her head, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep with the image of Jaehee resting in the back of her mind.

  
  



	3. Depressing Love Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all of the RFA (excluding Jumin) talk about each other's love lives and other things lol

_“Please leave. I never want to see you ever again.”_

Kira abruptly wakes up from an unpleasant dream and blankly stares at the ceiling.

_Wow… I haven’t had that dream in a long time. Why am I suddenly having it again?_

Hearing the sound of a new chat room created by Yoosung, she lazily reaches for her phone. She yawns while she positions her pillow against the wall and leans on it.

9:00 AM: **Talk About Love**

Yoosung has entered the chatroom. 

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

**Yoosung** : “Love is in the air”??

 **Yoosung** : Kira, do you have a crush on someone?! :O

 **Kira** : Uhh

Her eyes widen and her entire body freezes with apprehension.

_Shit, does he know-_

ZEN has entered the chatroom. 

**ZEN** : I bet she has a crush on me~

 **ZEN** : You should have told me, Kira!

 **ZEN** : I mean, who wouldn’t have a crush on me? ;)

 **ZEN** : My handsome looks are so irresistible!~ 

**Yoosung** : Lol, no way. She hasn’t flirted with you at all!

 **ZEN** : I don’t want to admit it, but… 

**ZEN** : You’re right ;(

 **ZEN** : Guess not even my amazing face is enough to sway Kira’s heart.

 **Yoosung** : Then maybe...

 **Yoosung** : _Do you… like me, Kira?_

 **ZEN** : lololol, no way.

A loud sigh escapes Kira as she thanks Yoosung and Zen for being overly dense. But irritation overtakes her due to the chat room’s choice of topic conversation.

_Damn, are we seriously about to talk about my love interest? I can’t just say,“I LIKE JAEHEE! I’M SORRY BOYS, BUT IM A RAGING LESBIAN!”_

  
**Kira** : You’re okay.

 **ZEN** : **HA!**

 **ZEN** : She said “you’re okay” too!

 **ZEN** : It’s probably because you play games too much!

 **Yoosung** : Kira likes games too!

 **Yoosung** : But you’re right… ;(((

 **Yoosung** : I love LOLOL too much. 

**Yoosung** : That’s why I can’t get a girlfriend. 

**Yoosung** : Even if a girl I like also likes playing games....

 **Yoosung** : I’m too obsessed with LOLOL to have time to date!

 **ZEN** : I can’t date either, even though I have this beautiful face and body!

 **ZEN** : I’m not even obsessed with games! :((

_I’m so glad these two are dumbassess.. They couldn’t put two and two together from Seven’s messages that were clearly hinting about my feelings for Jaehee!_

**Yoosung** : Kira… Do you maybe… have a boyfriend already?

 **Kira** : Nah.

 **Yoosung** : Really?

 **Yoosung** : You’re cute and nice, though… 

**Yoosung** : I thought someone like you would have a boyfriend,

 **Yoosung** : if you don’t have a crush on anyone right now.

_Guess it’s time for me to pretend to like testosterone again._

**Kira:** I’m not really interested in dating anyone at the moment.

 **ZEN** : Even a cute girl like Kira isn’t dating anyone…

 **ZEN** : Gah! We’re all single!

 **Yoosung** : Yeah... But I want a girlfriend...

 **ZEN** : I want a girlfriend too!

 **Yoosung** : I’ve never dated anyone before.

 **Yoosung** : I want to know what it’s like to have a girlfriend…

 **Yoosung** : Have you had a boyfriend before, Kira?

 **Kira** : Yeah, I guess…

_I mean, I HAVE been in relationships before… Just not with a man._

**Yoosung** : Of course you have :’(

 **Yoosung** : What was it like?

 **Kira** : It was okay. All of the relationships I’ve been in have never lasted very long. I’ve never really liked any of the people I’ve been with enough to want the relationship to last. 

**ZEN** : Wah, Kira has a lot of experience!

 **ZEN** : But I understand how you feel.

 **ZEN** : I haven’t dated much myself, and I’ve never really loved anyone either. 

**ZEN** : But I want to date a cute girl like Kira ;)

 **Yoosung** : Zen, stop flirting with Kira -_-

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom. 

_OH MY GOD… IT’S JAEHEE! SHE’S HERE TO SAVE ME FROM HETEROSEXUALITY!!!_

Kira’s face beams with joy as her mood immediately elevates from seeing Jaehee’s name pop up in the chat room.

**Kira** : Jaehee!!!! You’re here!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Good morning, Kira :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : You two should stop talking about Kira’s love life. I think it makes her feel uncomfortable.

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : And Yoosung, your gaming addiction isn’t the only reason why you don’t have a girlfriend yet.

 **Jaehee Kang** : You’re short,

 **Jaehee Kang** : you fail in your studies,

 **Jaehee Kang** : and you’re always wearing that tacky sweatshirt.

 **Jaehee Kang** : You should get rid of it.

 **ZEN** : That last part is a bit...

 **Kira** : LMAO

_Oh my god… I love it when Jaehee speaks so bluntly! It’s so funny…_

**Yoosung** : I know I don’t focus on my studies very much!

 **Yoosung** : And that I’m not very tall for a boy…

 **Yoosung** : But is my sweatshirt really that tacky? :(

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes.

 **ZEN** : I have to admit… Yes, it is a little tacky.

 **Yoosung** : Kira..?

 **Kira** : Lolololol... yes.

 **Yoosung** : :’((((

 **Jaehee Kang** : And Zen, you can’t get a girlfriend.

 **Jaehee Kang** : It will ruin your reputation if you get into a scandal.

 **Jaehee Kang** : You know how jealous fans can get...

 **ZEN** : I know... But I want to be happy.

 **ZEN** : It’s not that my job doesn’t make me happy

 **ZEN** : It’s just that I want to find happiness by loving someone, too.

 **ZEN** : I would honestly sacrifice my fame for someone I love.

 **Me** : I get that, Zen. I think it’s important to prioritize your happiness sometimes, because it is your life. Your reputation is important, but if finding someone you love who will reciprocate your feelings will also make you happy, then I think that’s important too. 

**ZEN** : Kira, thank you for saying that. 

**ZEN** : You're the only one who understands me!!

 **Yoosung** : That was well said, Kira! T_T

 **Yoosung:** And hey, I understand you too!!

 **Jaehee Kang** : I understand that, but…

 **Jaehee Kang** : You shouldn’t potentially ruin your career over something like love.

 **ZEN** : Have you ever been in love before, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang** : No, I have not.

 **ZEN** : Then I don’t think you understand how wonderful love is.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t think I need to have ever been in love to know that it’s trivial in comparison to one’s career.

 **ZEN** : You’ll understand when you fall in love with someone someday~

 **Jaehee Kang** : … I highly doubt that that will ever happen.

 **ZEN** : You never know!~

 **Yoosung** : All of this love talk...

 **Yoosung** : makes me want to find a girlfriend even more! 

**Yoosung** : I think I’ll quit LOLOL!

 **Kira** : lmao, good luck with that.

 **ZEN** : There’s no way that’s going to happen, lol.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yoosung, you are not going to get a girlfriend just from simply quitting LOLOL.

 **Yoosung** : I know…

 **Yoosung** : but I want to try!

 **Yoosung** : Anyway, I should go now... 

**ZEN** : Me too, it’s time for me to practice my lines. 

**Jaehee Kang** : My coffee break is going to end soon.

 **Yoosung** : It was fun talking to you guys! 

**ZEN:** Yeah, see you later. 

**Kira** : Bye, guys! I hope I can talk to you later today!

Yoosung has left the chatroom. 

Zen has left the chatroom. 

**Kira** : Are you not leaving yet, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang** : I want to speak with you privately before I go back to work.

 **Kira** : Alright.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. 

Kira has left the chatroom. 

Nervously, Kira waits for Jaehee to message her, wondering what she wants to discuss with her. She rubs her bangs in attempts to calm her nerves.

_I think I know what she wants to talk about… and if that’s the case: fuck._

**Jaehee Kang** : I wanted to make sure of something. You might not have been honest in the chat rooms. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Do you have feelings for Zen?

_Yep, fuck._

**Kira** : No, I don’t have feelings for him. I recognize that Zen is handsome, but he’s not my type.

_MY TYPE IS YOU, JAEHEE! I wish I could just tell you that the only person I’m interested in is you, but I can’t._

She sighs loudly and lies down on her side.

**Jaehee Kang** : I see. I apologize… considering that I told Yoosung and Zen not to talk about your love life. I know you have not made any affectionate comments to Zen either, but I wanted to make sure just in case.

 **Jaehee Kang** : As you know, Zen is an actor who is getting increasingly popular. As a fan, I’m worried that if he starts dating, he will lose his good reputation. Some of his fans who have feelings for him will certainly get jealous if he starts dating. 

**Kira** : I understand where you’re coming from. As a fan, you only want the best for him. But maybe, the thing that is best for him isn’t the same as what you believe is best for him. 

**Kira** : I think if Zen really wants to date, then he can. He doesn’t seem like the type to date aimlessly, anyway… He’ll probably only date someone he genuinely is in love with.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I see where you’re coming from, and I agree: Zen isn’t the type of man to date whomever, even if he is rather flirtatious. 

**Jaehee Kang** : I still believe that it would be safer if he holds back from dating… 

**Jaehee Kang** : He hasn’t gotten into a scandal yet, and I don’t want him to get into a scandal that could be detrimental to his career. 

**Kira** : Yeah, I get that. But it is his life, though, so he should just do what his heart desires… 

**Jaehee Kang** : About that... what you said about happiness… 

**Jaehee Kang** : Oh… My coffee break is over. I have to go now, Kira.

 **Kira** : Alright!.. And Jaehee… If you want to prioritize happiness, I know that you can do it! I know it can be tough to choose your own happiness sometimes, but I’m here for you. I’ll hear you out, and help you get on the right path.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Kira... Thank you. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Then… I’ll talk to you during my next break :)

Kira clenches her chest as she reflects on her knowledge of Jaehee’s past. 

_Dammit, Jaehee! I just want you to be happy… I hate how life has treated you ever since your parents died. I wish you could just get a fucking break… I know that I’m capable of helping you get the happiness that you deserve._ _I’ll make sure that you’ll get a happy ending!... As long as you're happy, then that’s all that matters._

Kira hops onto her personal chat with Seven and messages him about the contents of the recent chatroom.

**Kira** : Seven, did you read through the latest chat room yet?

 **707** : Yes lolol.

 **707:** Lol, Zen and Yoosung want to get a girlfriend.

 **707** : But all of us are all in love with things that aren’t human, lolol.

 **707** : Yoosung is in love with LOLOL,

 **707** : Zen is in love with himself,

 **707** : Jumin is in love with Elly,

 **707** : Jaehee is in love with her job...

 **707** : Well, more like hate.

 **707** : and me…!

 **Kira** : You’re in love with Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D Pepper, right?

 **Kira** : Oh, and all 6 of your cars?

 **707** : Yes!

 **707** : I’m such a player, am I right? lololol XD

 **707** : Learnt it all from “Expert Playboy” lolol

 **Kira** : Lmao, do you actually learn useful things from that book?

 **707** : No, lol.

 **707** : I read it because it’s funny, LOL.

 **Kira** : Lol, I wanna read it too!

 **707** : Okie, I’ll lend it to u sometime!... It’ll help u capture Jaehee’s heart XD

 **Kira** : Seven...

 **707** : lolol, but Kira… you’re actually in love with a human!!

 **707** : ur so normal!... Even though ur a ghost lol!

 **Kira** : Isn’t she a robot, though? Lolol

 **707** : OH, ur right!! Ok, ur not normal XD

 **707** : At least you have the highest chances of getting a girlfriend lolol

 **Kira** : lol, except she’s most likely straight. 

**707** : Again, we don’t know that for sure!

 **707** : I’m glad that Yoosung brought up your love life because it’s a good segway to talking about... the gays!

 **Kira** : LOL, the gaysssss.

 **707** : THE GAYS.

 **707** : But see, none of them noticed that you might actually be in love with Jaehee!

 **Kira** : Yeah, I knew Yoosung and Zen weren’t going to be that bright.

 **707** : Ya, lolol.

 **707** : Anyways, I promise that the next time they show up again, I’ll ask them about it!

 **Kira** : Thanks, Seven :)

 **707** : No problem, buddy <3

A bright smile forms on Kira’s face as she places her hand against her chest.

_I’m so happy that Seven is helping me out. If he wasn’t here, I don’t know how far I could make it on my own. I’m a bit nervous about their reactions to Seven’s question, but I think everything will be okay..._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter is noticeably shorter than the other chapters of this story, but I hope it was still enjoyable!


	4. Overwhelming Homosexuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Kira heads over to Jumin's penthouse to watch over Elizabeth the Third, she replays a lovely call she had with Jaehee the night prior. Once she reaches Jumin's home, she bonds with his cat and reads a chat room where Seven asks most of the RFA member's opinions on homosexuality. Afterwards, Seven and Kira plans her next step to get closer to Jaehee.

Stepping into the shower, Kira turns it on and allows the warm droplets to hit her face. As she grabs a bottle of shampoo, she replays a call she had with Jaehee right before she went to bed last night…….

“Hello, it’s Jaehee Kang. Are you okay to talk at this hour?” The assistant’s soft voice brushed against Kira’s ear, causing her to blush. “Of course! I’m always okay with talking to you…” Kira replied,”And you don’t have to say your full name all of the time. I know who you are~” She giggled softly, finding this small aspect of this woman adorable. “I’m glad, and I apologize,” Jaehee murmured shyly as her gaze shifted to the ground,“It has become a habit of mine because my job requires me to talk like this.” “It’s fine! You can loosen up around me… I want you to!” Kira reassured her as she stared out a window, imagining what kind of facial expressions the woman she adores was currently making. 

“Okay… I will keep that in mind,” Jaehee muttered while closing her eyes,”Anyway, I was quite depressed to receive new work from Mr. Han, but I remembered how you offered to take care of the cat this weekend. I came outside to take a break and call you to express my gratitude. Thank you for doing that. I have one less thing to worry about this weekend,”Jaehee expressed, her voice filled with appreciation. Kira smiled widely and lovingly said,“You deserve all of the breaks in the world, Jaehee! I’ll do whatever I can to make your job feel less stressful.” “Thank you… Hearing your voice makes me feel better.” The 22-year-old’s face turned a few shades redder at that comment. 

“By the way, do you feel stressed about the party?..” The assistant opened her eyes,”I was quite surprised to hear from V that the party is happening in a week.” “To be honest, I am a little nervous because planning a nice party in just a week seems pretty difficult… But I know that we’ll be able to do it successfully. We already have a handful of guests that are definitely attending.” “You’re thinking positively… That’s good,” Jaehee smiled,”I think if we all work together, the party will be a success. I know that you’ve been working hard, and I thank you for that. I’ll try to find more guests, and I’ll help you if you need anything.” ”Thank you, Jaehee… And also,” Kira breathes, smiling,“You can call me any time if talking to me makes you feel better! You can talk about whatever you want… Whether it’s about your current thoughts, your interests, or your complaints about Han Man… I’ll listen to all of them!” Kira exclaimed, her voice containing a hint of mischief when she used her not-so-endearing nickname for Jumin. 

“Han Man..!” The office lady attempted to hold back a giggle by placing the back of her fingers over her lips. ”I should never let Mr. Han catch me saying that...You're funny, you know?” “Not as funny as Seven!” “Luciel’s humor can be described as..." Jaehee hesitates, not sure what word to use,"... Anything but funny. But thank you, Kira... You’ve been nothing but wonderful to me. I feel.. Blessed to have you at RFA. I hope that we can continue to talk like this.” Jaehee’s tone softened again, and a gentle smile that’ll last for the rest of the night appeared. 

Kira rubbed a lock of her bangs with her thumb and index finger as her affection for the woman on the other line started to permeate her voice. “Jaehee… of course we can! I want to talk to you more…” She heard a small sigh of relief from the lady on the other side. “It makes me happy that you feel the same way… I must get back inside now. The wind is very cold. I think I’ll be able to handle the rest of my work thanks to you.” “Good luck, Jaehee! Have a good evening, and I wish you a lot of rest!” Kira clutched her chest, not wanting the call to end. “Thank you… I hope you have a peaceful evening. Good night…” Jaehee’s voice trailed off before she ended the phone call…….

Kira’s cheeks turn into the same hue it was during last night’s lovely phone call. She steps out of the shower and dries herself off, putting on some of Rika’s casual clothes. 

_Man, this is bad… I’m seriously starting to fall in love with her more and more… But is this okay? Is it okay for me to be like this..? I’m worried that… these days aren’t going to last very long._

Her phone dings, interrupting her thoughts. The cause of the noise is a text from Jumin telling her that a car has arrived to bring her to his estate. It’s time for her to go to Jumin’s home to fulfill their deal by watching Elizabeth the Third. She’s pretty excited to meet her because of how adorable she is. 

As she is about to leave Rika’s apartment, Seven opens a chat room where he will ask the RFA’s opinion on homosexuality. He instructs Kira to wait until the conversation has ended before she can read everyone’s responses to his question. While she waits, she heads over to a flower shop that is comfortably far away from Rika’s apartment. A dark limo soon picks her up and brings her to Jumin’s penthouse. When she arrives, two security guards greet her at the entrance and lead her up to Jumin’s home. The building his home is a part of is huge and extravagant, and of course… his home had to be on the 100th floor! Everything looks like it is worth more than her entire life, and the floors are so shiny that Kira can see her own reflection in them. One of the guards tells her that Jumin had to leave right before she arrived, so she couldn’t meet him in person.   
Opening the doors, she takes a step inside of his home and raises her eyebrows at how beautiful it is. There’s a tall aquatic tank that stands right next to a glass window that allows viewers to take a look at the beautiful sights of the city at night. One white and round sofa sits under a 40-inch television on one side of the room, while a long white couch is placed on the other side. The grey rug that covers his living room floor is soft enough to sleep on. Fancy lights hang from the ceiling, and they can change into dozens of different colors. His kitchen counter is made out of marble, and different types of wine glasses are neatly placed in the middle.

_He even has two fucking fridges! Does this man eat so much that he has to have two fridges? Or, is it just filled with a lot of alcohol? Literally the only beings who live here are himself and Elizabeth the Third!_

Before she can examine his home any further, she hears a confused meow coming from a walking ball of white fluff. Elizabeth the Third strolls up to her in a curious manner, and cocks her head to the side. Smiling from ear to ear, Kira greets her,“Hello, Elizabeth the Third! I’m a frie- well, more like an acquaintance... of your owner, Jumin Han! I’m here to take care of you this weekend. I hope you’ll like me, but you might prefer your usual petsitter more… I mean, I would prefer her more if I were you.” Kira blushes at the last comment she made and gets down on one knee. She puts one hand out to allow Elizabeth the Third to take in her scent. The feline stares at her hand for a few seconds before sniffing it. Suddenly, she rubs her head against her hand, and she feels her blood sugar rising. 

_SHE’S SO CUTE! No wonder Seven likes her so much… She’s so fluffy too. AHH, I’m so glad that I could finally leave Rika’s stuffy apartment. Even though I have to stay inside, I get to spend it with this cutie!_

She gently caresses her head before she stands up and makes her way toward the kitchen counter. She sees a note left by Jumin and reads it. Basically, he gave her a specific outline on Elizabeth the Third’s needs. Kira is free to eat whatever she desires, but one of his chefs will prepare a nutritional meal for her for all three meals of the day. She can sleep in his guest room and extra clothes for her to wear are already laid out for her convenience. If there’s anything she needs, she can contact him and he’ll send someone to grant her wishes for her.

_Wow, I get to live as a rich bitch for a couple of days. And maybe… I can snoop through Jumin’s stuff! Just kidding, he has security cameras in his home, so I can’t do anything sketchy, even though I really wanted to._

Kira feels something soft against her left leg, and she looks down to see Elizabeth the Third rubbing her body against her.

_AHH, I love it when cats do this! It’s so cute…_

She gently picks Elizabeth the Third up and carries her in her arms. She doesn’t seem to be against this foreign face touching her. Glancing down, Kira notices the jeans from Rika’s closet had become noticeably lighter. 

_Damn, Jaehee wasn’t lying when she said Elizabeth the Third sheds a lot… I can tell that getting rid of all of this cat hair must be hell._

She sits down on the couch and sets Elizabeth the Third in her lap. Before she makes herself comfortable on Kira’s lap, she paws at her thighs for a moment. Kira scratches the cat’s head, causing her to purr softly. The cat sitter feels a vibration from the pockets of her jeans, and she swiftly pulls her phone out to discover a text from Seven. 

**707** : U can read the chat room now!

 **Kira** : Nice. Here’s a picture of Elizabeth the 3rd as a thank you!

She positions her phone in front of Elizabeth the 3rd and snaps a picture of the feline laying peacefully. 

**707** : ELLY!! MY LOVE!!

 **707** : SO CUTE!! 

**707** : <333

 **707** : Thank u!!

 **Kira** : Lol, you’re a real player, aren’t you?

 **707** : lololol, I’m your expert playboy XD

Kira giggles quietly as she pulls up the chatroom with one hand and rubs Elizabeth the Third’s head with her other hand’s index finger. 

8:10 AM: **IMPORTANT!!!**

707 has entered the chatroom. 

Yoosung has entered the chatroom. 

ZEN has entered the chatroom. 

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom. 

**707** : WOAH!

 **707** : Huge crowd here today!

 **ZEN** : Yeah, lol

 **Yoosung** : Hiya, Seven!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Of course… We came because of the title of this chatroom.

 **Yoosung** : Is Kira not going to show up? She’s made it to every single chat room so far.

 **Jaehee Kang** : She must be heading to Mr. Han’s house right now to take care of Elizabeth the Third.

 **Jaehee Kang** : He’s about to leave for the airport. 

**ZEN** : That jerk -_-

 **ZEN** : Making Kira watch his cat…

 **ZEN** : Just talking about that cat makes me want to sneeze..!

 **ZEN** : ACHOO!

 **707** : Meow~

 **ZEN** : Seven! Don’t you dare…

 **ZEN** : ACHOO!!!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han didn’t force her to watch Elizabeth the 3rd.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Kira insisted on watching her… For my sake. 

**Yoosung** : Yeah, Kira is really kind.

 **ZEN** : It was so cute watching her stand up to that trust fund kid, lol.

 **ZEN** : But damn… That jerk is lucky.

 **ZEN** : He’s the first one who gets to meet her! :’(

 **Yoosung** : Yeah! I thought it was going to be me!!!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han will most likely leave before Kira arrives.

 **ZEN** : Good, lol. 

**Yoosung** : But I wish she was here right now… 

**Yoosung** : I want to talk to her!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I want to talk to her as well.

 **707** : Ooooh??

 **707:** *wink wonk*

 **Jaehee Kang** : Luciel, what are you doing?

 **707** : *wonk wonk wonk*

 **ZEN** : ???

 **ZEN** : Is Seven losing his mind?

 **Jaehee Kang** : I believe he is always losing his mind.

 **Yoosung** : lolololol

_Lol, Seven is so funny!_

Kira smiles with delight before feeling a blush emerge onto her face. 

_But Jaehee, she wanted to talk to me, too… Damn, I really want to talk to her now._

She glances down at Elizabeth the third and rubs her back. 

**707** : lolol, how rude!!!

 **707:** Anyways!

 **707:** I have asked you all to gather here today so I could ask you a veryyyy important question!

 **Jaehee Kang** : You did not ask me to come here at all.

 **Yoosung** : Same here!!

 **ZEN** : Same here seconded.

 **707** : OKIE OKIE!

 **707** : But I still want to ask you all something!

 **Yoosung** : What is it? :0

 **707** : The last time you were all together, you were talking about ur love lives.

 **707** : I wanted to ask you ur opinion on something we’ve never talked about before.

 **707** : What do you think about… the gays?

 **707:** Like, girls who like girls and guys who like guys. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Oh?

 **Yoosung** : Whoah, Seven is actually asking us a serious question!

 **ZEN** : Right, lol?? Wasn’t expecting this.

 **Yoosung** : I’ll go first!~

 **Yoosung** : I’ve never really known anyone who’s gay…

 **Yoosung** : I think it’s because no one around me has ever talked about it much.

 **Yoosung** : But I think they’re cool!

 **Yoosung** : They just want to love who they love, like everyone else does!

_Cool… Yoosung is supportive. Of course he is: he’s a good guy._

**707** : Right, right~

 **707** : I knew my Yoosung would be so supportive!~

 **Yoosung** : I’m not yours -_-

 **ZEN** : lolol

 **ZEN** : I guess I’ll go next, lol.

 **ZEN** : I’ve never been around people who are gay either until I started acting.

 **ZEN** : The homosexuals that I’ve met have all acted the same.

 **ZEN** : They were all very… open and unique. 

**ZEN** : At first, I thought they were all like that. 

**ZEN** : I felt weirded out by them for a while, but I realized...

 **707** : that you were just stereotyping them?

 **ZEN:** Yes, exactly.

 **ZEN** : I felt bad after I realized that.

 **ZEN** : I was ignorant at the time.

 **ZEN** : I should have known sooner that I can’t generalize them just because my only encounters with them weren't great.

 **ZEN** : I now know that not all gay people are like that. But I still haven’t met someone outside of work that is gay.

_Little to do know, Zen… You’ve been talking to a raging lesbian for the last 5 days!_

**707** : Maybe u’ll meet one soon *wink wonk*

 **Jaehee Kang** : Can you please stop winking?

 **707** : Lololol, okie

 **707** : What about u, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’ve definitely been around homosexuals before, but I’ve never noticed them myself.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’m too busy with my own life to notice or care.

 **Jaehee Kang** : My religion says I should be against it, but personally...

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t care who anyone chooses to be with.

_That’s good… I’m glad that Jaehee is fine with it._

**707** : I see!

 **707** : Jaehee, you should tell us about ur love life now!~

 **707** : Since ur the only one who hasn’t talked about it before.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Didn’t I talk about it the other day?

 **707** : Lol, u just talked about how u r “not an innocent girl who has no experience whatsoever” lolol.

 **Yoosung** : LOL, that was funny!

 **ZEN** : I should have let Jaehee finish typing before I left, lol.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Luciel,

 **Jaehee Kang** :  please do not copy and paste that into the chat room again. 

**707** : “I do not really understand what made you say-”

 **Jaehee** : **LUCIEL**

 **ZEN** : lolol

 **Yoosung** : omg

 **707** : LOLOLOL

 **707** : I’m just kidding ~

 **707** : XD

_LOL, Jaehee is so adorable when she’s being overly serious… Fuck, I love her._

Giggling softly, Kira covers her mouth with one hand to avoid disturbing Elizabeth the Third.

**Jaehee Kang** : You should still include a mechanic that allows us to delete messages.

 **707** : Yeah, yeah!

 **707** : I’ll do that XD

 **ZEN** : I have a feeling that he isn’t going to do that, lol.

 **Jaehee Kang** : … Sadly, I have to agree with you. 

**Jaehee Kang** : But about my love life

 **Jaehee Kang** : There is not much to talk about.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I have dated here and there, but they were never serious.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t really care about dating to begin with, and I frankly don’t have the time for it.

 **707** : Have you ever thought about dating a girl?

 **Jaehee Kang** : a girl?..

 **Jaehee Kang** : No, I have not. 

**Jaehee Kang** : I am not sure what it would be like.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I have never had feelings for anyone, let alone it being a girl. 

**Jaehee Kang** : I don’t know what it would be like to even be friends with a girl either.

 **707** : I can help u out with that!

 **707** : I can still lend u my copy of _Expert Playboy_ lol

 **707** : so u can become a playboy lolol

Kira bursts out laughing, which causes Elizabeth the Third to look up at her from her light slumber. “Sorry Elly,” she whispers. “You can go back to sleep.” She gently scratches the back of the feline’s neck as she settles into her lap again.

**Jaehee Kang** : -_-

 **Jaehee Kang** : I told you, I don’t want to become a playboy.

 **Yoosung** : omg lol

 **ZEN** : Lolol

 **ZEN** : Seven, stop teasing Jaehee already~

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, please…

 **707** : Lol, ok

 **Yoosung** : What about you, Seven? You haven’t talked about your love life either.

 **707** : Wha?~ I guess I haven’t…

 **707** : To be honest, I have been hiding a very big secret from all of you…

 **707** : I have a girlfriend XD

 **Jaehee Kang** : _What?_

 **Jaehee Kang** : You must be joking.

 **Yoosung** : REALLY?! :0

 **Yoosung** : SINCE WHEN?!

 **ZEN** : No way! Don’t even try to lie to us, man!

 **ZEN** : How could you get a girlfriend before all of us?!

 **Jaehee Kang** : There’s no way someone like you has a girlfriend.

 **707** : So mean! At least I don’t wear a tacky sweatshirt like my Yoosung XD

 **Yoosung** : It’s not tacky! :(((

 **ZEN** : lolol

 **707** : But okie, I’m joking...

 **ZEN** : That’s what I thought.

 **707** : I actually have six girlfriends!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Luciel…

 **Yoosung** : ?!!?!???! 

**ZEN** : What the hell?!

A picture of all six of Seven’s precious cars appear in the chat room.

**707** : Aren’t my girlfriends hot? Lolol

 **Jaehee Kang** : ***sigh***

 **Yoosung** : LOLOLOL OMG

 **ZEN** : What the hell?!

 **ZEN** : Of course you were talking about your cars… 

**ZEN** : I think I’m just going to leave now…

 **707** : Not before me!!

 **707** : Thank u for the useful information btw XD

 **ZEN** : Wait-

 **707** : SEVEN ZERO SEVEN OUT!

707 has left the chatroom.

**ZEN** : He’s so rude!

 **ZEN** : But what the heck was that…

 **ZEN** : It’s unlike Seven to talk about something serious.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I thought this chat room was going to be important,

 **Jaehee Kang** : but considering Luciel made it… My expectations were too high. 

**Yoosung** : Lol, that’s just Seven being Seven

 **Yoosung** : but I have to go now.

 **ZEN** : Are you going to play LOLOL?

 **Yoosung** : … No.

 **Yoosung** : I just have to go do something!

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

**ZEN** : Even in the chat room, that boy isn’t good at lying -_-

 **ZEN** : Are you going to go back to work, Jaehee?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes. I should leave now.

 **ZEN** : Okay. Remember to take breaks if you can!

 **ZEN** : Kira will get worried if you don’t, lol.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes… I’ll try to. 

**Jaehee Kang:** Goodbye, Zen. Have a good day.

 **ZEN** : You too, Jaehee :)

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

ZEN has left the chatroom.

Kira sets her phone down for a moment and squeezes one of her arms. 

_I’m glad that went well. I knew it would go well, but I can’t help but be cynical sometimes… I’m happy that everyone here is very accepting._

She picks up her phone again and messages Seven.

**Kira** : I finished reading the chatroom. It was so funny, lolol.

 **707** : Right XD

 **707** : Teasing Jaehee is fun, lol.

 **707** : She’s always so serious~

 **Kira** : I know. I think it’s fun, too. But don’t be too mean to her~

 **707** : Okie, I won’t… since she’s ur future gf <3

 **Kira** : Seriously, Seven…

The 22-year-old places her fingers on one of her temples.

**707** : Lololol, made u blush~

 **Kira** : ////

 **707** : But how do you feel?

 **Kira** : I feel… relieved. Everyone accepted your question very well.

 **707** : Ya, u had nothing to worry about!

 **Kira** : Well, now that we’ve gotten more information… What should we do now?

 **707** : hmm… ask Jaehee out on a date!

Thoughts of seeing Jaehee walk around in one of her comfy casual outfits while holding Kira’s hand and leading her to a cozy cafe pop up. The lovestruck female’s soul practically leaves her body.

**Kira** : Seven, c’mon!

 **707** : Noooo! I’m being serious!

 **707** : U want to try to meet the other members in person before the party, right? Ask her if you guys can meet!!

 **707** : That way, she will get to know u a lot better! I know that she wants to meet you too.

 **Kira** : You’re right… I guess I should ask her if we could hang out. But where should we go?

 **707** : Hmm.. Jaehee likes watching musicals! Well, mostly Zen’s musicals. You should go to her house and watch them with her!

 **Kira** : What?! I can’t just go to her house already!.. I know that she wants to introduce me to his musicals, but... I think that would be too much for my heart to handle.

 **707** : lololol. But if u go, maybe something sexy will happen XD

 **Kira** : I… I’m not even going to bother cussing you out on this one.

Feeling defeated, Kira lets out a heavy sigh into her hand. 

**707:** OKIE OKIE, here’s a better alternative: Ask her to go to the movies. 

**Kira** : So I can smoothly wrap my arm around her shoulder and cuddle her while we watch a romantic movie? 

**707** : LOL, no. So then you can get comfortable with being around her! 

**707** : Is that something u want to do lolol?

 **707** : <3

_Fuck, I just got played._

**Kira** : … damn you, Seven.

 **707** : lolololololol

 **Kira** : But okay… I’ll ask her if she wants to go to the movies soon… But I’ll have to get Jumin’s permission too, since he is basically her father at this point. 

**Seven** : LOL, I’m sure you can defeat Han Man lolol! I know you aren’t going to go down without beating him up lolol

 **Kira** : lol, thanks Seven! For that, and for the help.

 **Seven** : Ofc! I’m here for you, buddy <3

While she changes her position on the couch, Kira carefully moves Elizabeth the Third’s off of her lap and onto her stomach. She lays her head down onto the armrest. She sets a hand on top of Elizabeth the Third’s back and gently strokes her. Her cheeks transition to a pinkish hue as she murmurs,”Going on a date with Jaehee… That’s going to be so much fun.” The feline begins to squirm and changes her position as well. This time, she faces away from Kira and swings her tail against the girl’s chin. “Haha, Elly!.. That tickles!” She chuckles lovingly, and thinks about Jaehee again.

_Just the thought of even asking her to hang out is making me nervous… I hope she says yes. I’ll definitely convince Jumin to give her time to relax, even if it means doing some of his petty paperwork myself!_

  
  



	5. Rebellion

_Damn… His bathroom is so nice._

Kira steps out of the spacious bathroom wearing spare clothes that Jumin left for her. Elizabeth the Third, who is patiently sitting next to the door, greets her. “Are you hungry?” the girl asks, bending down to pet the cat’s head. “I’m hungry too.” She walks into the kitchen and sees a plate consisting of rice, vegetables, and meat: a nutritionally balanced meal. Another plate sits next to it with freshly carved fruit. One of the maids must have made this for her while she was washing up.

_I appreciate that Jumin is treating me very well, despite the conflicts we have had so far… I’ll thank him for all of this later._

After feeding both herself and Elizabeth the Third, Kira sits against the couch and watches a random reality TV show on Jumin’s TV. Her phone dings, alerting her of the creation of a new chat room.

8:55 PM: **Jumin and Cat and Jaehee**

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. 

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

707 has entered the chatroom. 

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom. 

**Jumin Han** : Good evening, Kira.

 **Jumin Han** : How is Elizabeth the 3rd doing?

 **Kira** : Jaehee, Seven!! Hello :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : Hello, Kira :)

 **707** : Hey, buddy!

 **707** : LOL, ignored!!

 **Kira** : and lol, hi Jumin.

 **Jumin Han** : -_-

 **Jumin Han** : Hmph.

 **Kira** : She just ate. Do you want me to send another photo of her?

 **Jumin Han** : Please. It will be the 11th photo of her today.

Jumin has this weird requirement where he expects whoever is cursed (or blessed in Kira’s case) to take care of his pet to send him at least a dozen photos of her per day. Kira doesn’t necessarily mind it, but it is rather excessive. She looks to her right to see Elizabeth the Third walking up to her. “Hey Elly, stay there so I can take a photo of you for Jumin,” Kira coos. The feline lies on her back in front of Kira as she snaps a photo of her. She sends the photo to the chat room, hoping that Jumin will find it satisfactory.

**Jumin Han** : She looks lovely :3

 **707** : ELLY!! SO CUTE~

 **707** : Maybe I should drop by ur house tomorrow~ I’ll be the first to meet Kira, and I’ll get to see Elly too! 

**707** : Two birds with one stone! XD

 **Jumin Han** : No.

 **Jumin Han** : I prohibit you from doing that, you cat abuser.

 **Jumin Han** : And it's "Elizabeth the 3rd".

 **707** : GASP!

 **707** : I’m not a cat abuser T_T

 **707** : I’ve never abused her before! I only play with her~

 **707** : And rub my face on her~

 **707** : And give her lots of love~

 **707** : I simply love Elly!~

 **Jumin Han** : Please do not shorten her name.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Even I agree… 

**Jaehee Kang** : The way you treat that cat is... too much.

 **707** : T_T

 **Kira** : lolol, sucks for you.

 **707** : Hmph!!

 **Jumin Han** : Anyway,

 **Jumin Han** : Elizabeth the 3rd seems to have taken a liking to you.

 **Jumin Han** : Maybe I should make you her permanent caretaker on days when I'm away.

 **Kira** : Hmm... I don't know about that.

 **Jumin Han** : Do you want me to give you something in return?

At first, Kira rejects Jumin's offer. But after thinking about it for a second, she deletes her text and types up a sly response.

**Kira** : Now that I think about it… Yes.

 **Kira** : I want you to give Jaehee a holiday!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Kira...

 **Jumin Han** : That is something I cannot give you.

 **Jumin Han** : Can’t I just pay you? Name your price.

 **Kira** : I don’t really care about money. Like I’ve said before, I want you to give Jaehee a break. 

**707** : lolol I don’t think Kira is going to take no for an answer.

 **Jumin Han** : I don’t know how many times I'm going to have to tell you.

 **Jumin Han** : _Assistant Kang is my Chief Assistant._

 **Jumin Han** : She is the only person I can trust to get the job done.

 **Kira** : I know that, but that doesn't automatically give you the right to treat her unfairly.

 **Kira** : Since both you and I seem to be stubborn people, you’re going to have to constantly remind me of your feeble reasons as to why you overwork Jaehee to death. I’m not stopping until you give her a break.

 **Jumin Han** : I have no intentions in stopping either. 

**Kira** : Okay, boomer.

Kira smiles mischievously. She’s been wanting to call Jumin a boomer for a while because of how old-fashioned he is. Not to mention that he has an inability to capture clear pictures. 

  
**707** : LOLOL, BOOMER!

 **707** : That’s so funny lol

 **707** : JUMIN IS TOTALLY A BOOMER, LOL!

 **707** : That’s going to be ur nickname from now on, lol.

 **Jumin Han** : Hey.

 **Jumin Han** : What even is a boomer?

 **707** : You, lololol

 **Kira** : lolol.. Boomer

 **707** : Boomer lololol

 **Jaehee Kang** : Lololol

 **707** : OMG, JAEHEE LAUGHED!

 **Jaehee Kang** : I apologize Mr. Han, but… that is a funny nickname.

Delighted, Kira’s face beams from Jaehee’s amusement.

**Jumin Han** : **Sigh**

 **Jumin Han** : I’m getting a headache.

 **Jumin Han** : I’ll be leaving now… Kira, take care of Elizabeth the 3rd.

 **Jumin Han** : We can continue this conversation when I get back from the cherry farm.

 **Jumin Han** : I would like to talk to you in person.

 **707** : lolol, the boomer is leaving!!

 **Jumin Han** : -_-

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

Pumping a fist into the air, Kira exclaims,”Gotcha, Jumin!”. She surprises Elizabeth the Third in the process. "Sorry for being mean to your owner, Elly… I just care about Jaehee a lot.” Kira places her hand on the cat’s stomach and lightly rubs it.

**707** : lolol, that was great. Nice job, Kira!

 **707** : *high five* XD

 **Kira** : Lol, thanks. *high fives back*

 **Jaehee Kang** : You two have become rather close. 

**707** : Lol, yeah. 

**707** : Kira is my buddy XD

 **707** : She’s the only one who understands my jokes!

 **Kira** : Yeah, lol. Seven is funny.

 **Jaehee Kang** : It is nice seeing you get along with other RFA members. :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : But Kira... Thank you for standing up for me again.

 **Jaehee Kang** : It brings me great joy that you are concerned about me, but like you said...

 **Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han is a stubborn man.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I know he will not listen to you, no matter how many times you ask him to. 

**Jaehee Kang** : And being his assistant is my job… I must obey every one of his commands without resisting.

Kira smiles defeatedly. She knew fully well that Jumin would never even attempt to give in to her pleas. The only way for him to stop is if she helps Jaehee gather the courage to quit her job; still, she wants to show this overly strict boss how unreasonable his behavior is. 

**Kira** : You’re right: It is your job. But that doesn’t mean that you can put up with Jumin’s bullshit. I can tell that you’re unhappy with your life right now, and you’ve been unhappy for a while. I really believe that you should just… do what makes you happy. 

**707** : Ya. Kira is right. 

**707** : Just do you, Jaehee~

 **Jaehee Kang** : As much as I would like to do that…

 **Jaehee Kang** : I honestly do not know what I would do if I stopped working for Mr. Han.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t have any dreams or aspirations.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I know I had them at one point… But I’ve forgotten all about them. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Right now, I have a steady job, and I am a functioning member of society.

 **Jaehee Kang** : This should be enough.

 **Kira** : I know that the uncertainties that the future holds can be scary, and I understand why you don’t have the will to quit your job… But I want you to find something that will make you happy. 

**Kira** : You shouldn’t live your life like this. I want you to promise me that if you find something you genuinely enjoy, you will try to pursue it. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Kira, I…

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t know if I can do that. 

**Kira** : Sure, you can! I will be right here to help you if you feel scared or lost. I’m here for you, Jaehee… and I’m always going to support you.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you… Your words give me courage.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t know if I will be able to find something I like and pursue, but you make me believe that I can. 

A loving smile stretches across Kira’s face. She knows that with enough encouragement, Jaehee will certainly get past this rough time in her life.

**Kira** : You’re a very capable and amazing woman… I know that you’ll be able to achieve your dreams!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you, Kira.

 **Jaehee Kang** : :)

 **707** : Do I hear something?

 **707** : I think I’m hearing something!

Kira’s eyebrows burrow with suspicion, wondering what in the world her friend is scheming now.

**Kira** : Lol, what?

 **Jaehee Kang** : … What are you hearing, Luciel?

 **707** : Is it the sound of… love? 

**707** : A forbidden love between a robot and a ghost..?!

 **707** : I think... I hear some wedding bells in the distance!!

 **Jaehee Kang** : ???

 **707** : As much as I’d loveeee to stay here and watch two ~friends being friends~ with each other...

 **707** : I must find out what is making that noise! XD

 **707** : GOTTA BLAST!

 **707** : And Kira… Don’t forget to ask

 **707** : *wink wonk*

 **707** : BAM!

707 has left the chatroom. 

Not knowing whether to be amused, appreciative, or tired of Seven’s antics, Kira sighs heavily. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Kira, do you understand any of the nonsense he was just spouting about?

 **Kira** : No… I think it was just Seven being Seven, lol…

 **Jaehee Kang** : You are probably right.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Most of the things he says seems to be incomprehensible. 

**Jaehee Kang** : But what did Luciel mean by “don’t forget to ask”?

 **Kira** : Oh, um…

An uneasy feeling crawls up Kira’s back, preventing her from typing out her request.

**Kira** : I just wanted to ask you if… you could introduce me to Zen’s musicals after the party!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Of course.

 **Jaehee Kang** : :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : I have been meaning to ask you if you would be interested in doing so.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’m glad that you want to watch his musicals.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I look forward to sharing with you how spectacular Zen’s skills are. 

**Kira** : Me too!.. I’m curious as to what his acting is like. I’ve only ever heard you and Zen talk about his talents without any idea as to how good they are!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes.. It is hard to imagine what he is like on stage. You have to see with your own eyes to understand how amazing his talents are.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I must go now.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you again for your encouraging words.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I pray you have a wonderful night, Kira.

 **Kira** : You’re welcome, and thank you Jaehee! I hope you get a lot of well deserved rest :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : I doubt that will happen...

 **Jaehee Kang** : But I hope so as well :)

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. 

Kira has left the chatroom. 

For a few moments, Kira sits in silence. “Fuck… I couldn’t ask her!” she says out loud. Elizabeth the Third turns her attention towards Kira with curiosity shining from her blue eyes. Kira sets her elbow on her thigh and places her forehead against her knuckles. “I just… couldn’t do it.” She sees a notification coming from her supportive companion.

**707** : Hey, why didn’t you ask her?! It was the perfect time to do so!

 **Kira** : I’m sorry… I guess… I got really nervous. I’ll ask her at a later time.

 **707** : Maybe I can bring it up in a chatroom sometime!

 **707** : “Jaehee, on ur next break, u should go to the movies! U should bring someone with u so u don’t have to pay for the popcorn.”

 **Kira** : Lol, I don’t think that’s convincing enough.

 **Kira** : But… I don’t want your help with this one. I think I should ask her on my own.

 **707** : Okie, I understand! Seven the great will help u if you need anything else XD

 **Kira:** Thank you, Seven :)

After setting her phone down, Kira motions Elizabeth the Third to hop into her lap. The cat happily does so, and Kira smiles in response. “Hey, Elly… I think I seriously love Jaehee. I don’t know what to do…” She uses her index finger to scratch the feline’s chin. “I didn’t expect my feelings to grow so fast and to this extent, but they're beginning to become hard to deal with.” Kira’s eyes cast to the ground beside her. She starts spilling out some of the thoughts and emotions she's hidden to the feline,"To be honest… I’ve been kind of feeling scared about all of this. I feel like these days are going to end prematurely... I’m afraid of getting rejected again. I thought that this was a feeling that I have forgotten all about ever since I left my parents, but I keep having dreams about it." Running her fingers through the cat's fur, she closes her violet eyes.

_And let’s not get started on the possibility that maybe, just maybe... a reset exists in this world._

After blatantly ignoring these negative thoughts for a while, her emotions are beginning to slip through the cracks of the jar they are contained in. Before any more of her feelings escape their chamber, Elizabeth the Third places a temporary patch on the cracks. The cat gives a few small licks to Kira’s hand, causing the girl to chuckle softly,“Thanks, Elly. I don’t know if you understand me or not, but having you here makes me happy. Maybe being Jumin’s cat sitter wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.” Kira gently wraps her arms around Elizabeth the Third for a brief moment before allowing her to step off of her lap. “I think it’s about time for me to get ready to go to bed…” The girl stands up and shakes her legs. She makes her way towards the guest bedroom and flops onto the mattress. 

_This bed is nice… Much comfier than Rika’s old bed. I bet this will help me fall asleep quickly. I hope I’ll stop having bad dreams for the time being._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but thanks for reading! Updates might continue to be a little slow because I've been busy working on the much later chapters. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime this week!


	6. Conflict

Kira walks into Jumin’s kitchen to brew herself a cup of coffee. She glances at Elizabeth the Third who is taking a nap on one of the sofas. She smiles, but her smile quickly fades to a frown when she reminds herself of what happened during the middle of the night. 

_I had another bad dream… I guess a comfortable bed doesn’t help with getting rid of bad dreams._

Regardless if her unpleasant dream was wanted or not, it helped her wake up at around the time Zen got his expected injury from overworking himself. She tried to make him feel better by being supportive and giving him the compliments that she never gives him, but she knew that what would make him feel better is if someone visits him.

_I know he’s against it, but if I continue to follow the plot, Jaehee is supposed to visit him. I just kind of wish he didn’t ask me about my family when he brought up his… I don’t really want to talk about my family._

She closes her eyes and sighs. Right as she is about to take a sip of her coffee, a new chat room opens.

10:15 AM: **New Project**

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. 

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom. 

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

**Jumin Han** : I’m a bit worried about Zen.

 **Jumin Han** : Getting injured because of practicing too hard.

 **Jumin Han** : How unprofessional.

 **Kira** : Hmm… It’s kind of ironic, isn’t it?

 **Jumin Han** : What is?

 **Kira** : Nothing~

Kira wants to call Jumin out for being a bit hypocritical, but she holds herself back. 

**Kira** : But yeah, I hope Zen will have a speedy recovery like he usually does.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I was thinking...

 **Jaehee Kang** : of visiting Zen at the hospital if we don’t hear anything from him by the afternoon.

 **Kira** : You should! Even if he refuses, he’ll definitely appreciate you going!

 **Jaehee Kang** : I feel a bit more brave hearing you say that.

 **Jaehee Kang** : :)

 **Jumin Han** : I would like to be generous and let you go, but something’s come up.

 **Jaehee Kang** : What is it?

 **Jumin Han** : You know that our company is preparing to launch a coffee franchise?

_Oh, finally!.. The project that’ll potentially change Jaehee’s life!_

She taps her toes against the kitchen floor with a smile. She quickly takes a sip of her coffee.

**Jaehee Kang** : Yes.

 **Jumin Han** : My father wants me to deal with it…

 **Jumin Han** : Another department was responsible for it but they must have screwed up.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Don’t you have enough work already?

 **Jumin Han** : I do, but my father found out about my current visit at the cherry farm so I have no excuses. 

_Man… I forgot about how selfish Jumin was here… But his selfishness ended up benefiting Jaehee._

**Jaehee Kang** : He got you on a chain…

 **Jumin Han** : Basically, yes… -_-

 **Jumin Han** : He left the project to me and left on a business trip to Hawaii.

 **Jumin Han** : “If you have enough time to go pick cherries, I will have to give you some of my work.”

 **Jumin Han** : … He said that.

 **Jumin Han** : I’m sure he’s actually going on a trip with his new girlfriend.

 **Jumin Han** : That business trip wouldn’t have been on his schedule if he didn’t find out I went to the cherry farm. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Your schedule is full until next month…

 **Jaehee Kang** : I am worried how you will manage to do all the work…

 **Jaehee Kang** : *sigh*

 **Jumin Han** : I’m worried too.

 **Kira** : Maybe you shouldn’t have gone on the cherry farm.

 **Jumin Han** : I had to.

 **Jumin Han** : It was for Elizabeth the Third :3

 **Kira** : Right...

 **Jumin Han** : But the team in charge of this project seems to lack even the basic knowledge of coffee.

 **Jumin Han** : I have no choice.

 **Jumin Han** : It is not something for an assistant to do, but you will have to take charge.

 **Jaehee Kang** : _Me?_

 **Kira** : C’mon, Jumin. Jaehee already has plenty of things on her hands. Can’t someone else do this?

 **Jumin Han** : I’m sure Assistant Kang can pull it off.

 **Jaehee Kang** : ....

 **Jumin Han** : First, have them create a research report and share it. And make sure they get educated first.

 **Jumin Han** : I want to look into the distribution of coffee beans so I’ll be busy this afternoon.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I don’t know if that will be possible as my schedule is almost as full as yours…

 **Jumin Han** : I know.

 **Jumin Han** : After the project is done, I will make sure you get rewarded properly.

 **Kira** : That reward better be a vacation… throw in a five-course meal, too!

 **Kira** : But seriously, Jaehee already has so much to do. If her schedule is almost as full as yours, then that’s clearly a problem. She needs to get some rest while working… What if she faints, or something? Who are you going to rely on to work for you then?

 **Jaehee Kang** : Kira, thank you for saying that for me…

 **Jaehee Kang** : If it is not too impolie, I would like to decline this project…

 **Jumin Han** : Hmm. 

**Jumin Han** : Kira has a point, once again.

 **Jumin Han** : Assistant Kang.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes.

 **Jumin Han** : For this project, just slack off.

Kira rolls her eyes and mutters,”How childish…”

**Jaehee Kang** : _Slack off_ …?

 **Kira** : Jumin, that’s just irresponsible. Why can’t you just decline the project, or whatever?

 **Jumin Han** : My father won’t take it back unless it's imperfect. 

**Jumin Han** : If we intentionally make a mistake, father will take it back.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Am I allowed to do that;;??

 **Jumin Han** : If it’s not going to be perfect, it’s better to just not do it at all.

 **Kira** : Then just don’t accept the project to begin with…??

 **Jaehee Kang** : …

 **Jumin Han** : Father won’t allow that. That’s why I have to resort to this.

 **Jumin Han** : Pretend to work hard so that father doesn’t find out.

 **Kira** : Again, this is irresponsible. I’m sure most companies, especially ones with as high as an esteem as yours, prohibit behavior like this. 

**Jaehee Kang** : I’m sure this is against company policy…

 **Jaehee Kang** : I’d like to do a proper job if I have to do it…

 **Jumin Han** : Assistant Kang, Kira.

 **Jumin Han** : We don’t need personal opinions right now.

 **Kira** : And we don’t need you to be so selfish! You're putting your own desires above your own company, your father, and especially Jaehee! Knowing the type of person Jaehee is, she would never allow herself to do a half-assed job, even if you order her to! 

Kira clenches her fists with frustration. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Kira… Please...

 **Jumin Han** : Damn.

 **Jumin Han** : You never give up, do you?

 **Jumin Han** : I suppose women always side with women.

_Damn Jumin, you sure like to go down so low, huh?_

**Kira** : This is not a gender thing! This is a decent human being thing! 

**Jumin Han** : I don’t want to talk about this with you right now.

 **Jumin Han** : Like I said the last time we talked, we can talk about this when I get back from the cherry farm. 

**Jumin Han:** I’m coming back this afternoon. We will continue this discussion then.

 **Kira** : Why can’t we just talk about it right now? You seem to have a lot of spare time to be able to visit the cherry farm AND be present in this chat room right now.

_Seriously, Jumin… I don’t hate you. I just hate it when you do this to Jaehee._

**Jaehee Kang** : Kira, please… Stop.

 **Kira** : ... I'm sorry.

 **Jaehee Kang** : It's alright, don't apologize. 

**Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han… I’ll accept it for now. 

**Jumin Han** : Alright, then.

 **Jaehee Kang** : It’ll be difficult to visit Zen, I guess…

 **Jumin Han** : If you are really worried about Zen, why don’t you have Kira go visit?

 **Jumin Han** : She wants to visit every RFA member, anyway.

 **Jumin Han** : She is free as well.

 **Kira** : I think Jaehee is better suited to go because she’s known Zen longer. I feel like Zen will really like it if she goes. And she clearly wants to go more than me.

_As much as I don’t exactly like the idea of Jaehee seeing Zen before I can go see her… This has to happen. And it’ll be good for Jaehee and Zen to bond._

**Jaehee Kang** : Oh, Kira… 

**Jaehee Kang** : I’m sure he’ll be happy to see anyone. 

**Jumin Han** : Then I must go to take care of some things.

 **Jumin Han** : We will talk later.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Good bye.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom. 

**Jaehee Kang** : … I think I will have a lot of work now :’(

 **Jaehee Kang** : But thank you for standing up for me… You did not have to go that far. 

**Kira** : No, I had to… I wanted to.

 **Kira** : I know I was being a little too aggressive with Jumin, but I wanted to get the point across that you deserve better than this.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I admit that some of the things you said were a bit too far,

 **Jaehee Kang** : but I’m aware that your words were out of concern for me.

 **Jaehee Kang** : _Thank you._

 **Jaehee Kang** : I feel blessed to have someone like you supporting me.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I truly can’t express enough how grateful I am.

 **Kira** : It’s fine, Jaehee.. As long as my help alleviates unnecessary stress from your life, then that’s all that matters.

 **Jaehee Kang** : :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Do you think Zen will be okay?

 **Kira** : I’m sure he will be fine. And if you still want to visit him, then you totally should! He’ll definitely feel better if you visit him!

 **Jaehee Kang** : Okay. I will consider doing that ^^

 **Jaehee Kang** : I have to go as well.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Have a good day.

 **Kira** : You too!

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. 

Kira has left the chatroom. 

Kira exhales loudly and lays her head against her arm. “I feel like a part of me just disintegrates whenever I deal with Jumin! Seriously… he doesn’t like giving in, either!” She pouts before leaving the kitchen counter with her half-finished coffee. Sitting down next to the now-awake Elizabeth the Third, she snickers,”C’mon, Elizabeth…. Let’s watch some TV or something to forget about how stubborn your owner is!” Sipping the last drops of her coffee, Kira’s eyes soften. 

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sometime after noon, Kira pours some expensive cat food into a golden food bowl for Elizabeth the Third. “What’s it like living as a cat in luxury?” she asks while giving the feline a quick pat on the head. She sits next to the kitchen counter and opens up a lunch box that one of Jumin’s workers made for her. All of the rice, vegetables, and meat are laid in a colorful fashion. 

_Wow… Providing me nutritionally balanced meals is already enough, but Jumin even instructed the vegetables to be arranged to resemble a flower!.. And the fruits from earlier were cut into animal shapes. He’s pretty damn extra, but I appreciate it_

Kira and Elizabeth the Third begin enjoying their peaceful meals, but Seven interrupts them. 

**707** : Kira!.. I have some bad news.

 **Kira** : What?? What is it, Seven?

The female places her fork down and stares at her phone with worry clouding her eyes.

**707** : I think someone is coming after us. Two days ago, I found traces of a hacker tampering with the emergency security system at your apartment…

_Unknown_ _..! He’s back! Fuck, I forgot that this happened around this time… And I’m not even at Rika’s apartment right now!_

**Kira** : Shit, this is bad… I have to get back to Rika’s apartment as soon as Jumin gets back! I might be in trouble if the hacker finds out that I’m not there anymore… If he doesn’t already know that I’m not there right now.

 **707** : I think u should go back as well!... But I wanted to tell u first before announcing it in a chat room because I assumed that you knew that this was going to happen…

 **Kira** : I do… I forgot about it up until now, but I know. 

**707** : Can u tell me what u know?

 **Kira** : Yes, of course!... All I know is that the hacker doesn’t do anything more than just tampering with the security system, and I think it’s because of V and Jumin… Jumin placed security guards outside of everyone’s houses, and V… 

**707** : V?... What about V?

 **Kira** : I apologize, but I don’t know this for sure… But I think V goes to this religious organization who seems to be associated with the hacker and tells them to leave us alone.

 **707** : Religious organization..?

 **Kira** : Yes… It’s called _Mint Eye_. I was eventually going to inform you about this when the topic would come up, and it seems like this is the right time to warn you… You and V are going to visit _Mint Eye_ , and it seems like… He’s been there before.

 **707** : V… Shit, he’s always like this! He’s always hiding things and doing things by himself!

 **Kira** : Yes.. I really don’t know anything other than this, but Seven… V might disappear before the party starts. I don’t know why, and I hope it’s not what I think it is… 

**707** : He’s going to disappear?! I have to stop him!

 **Kira** : I know, Seven, but please… Don’t do anything reckless. I don’t want you to get hurt, too. I care about you just as much as I care about Jaehee. I don’t know if it’s possible to stop V from disappearing, nor the other possibilities that can occur, but I would be so devastated if you disappeared too.

 **707** : Okay… I’ll try to be careful. Thank you for telling me this. 

**707** : I’ll install extra security into Rika’s apartment, and make sure that u r safe.

 **Kira** : Thank you, Seven.

 **707** : I’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise. 

Kira holds her face in her hands and murmurs,”Fuck… I really hope nothing bad happens to Seven.. Now that he knows about V, he better not do anything stupid either. If anyone gets hurt because I’m at Jumin’s penthouse… If Jaehee gets hurt…” She quickly shakes her negative thoughts away.

_No… I mustn’t think of the worst. I have to have faith that nothing bad will happen. I think… at least everyone besides V will be safer now that Seven is a bit more prepared… But I can’t help but feel like I’m forgetting something important… Is there information that I should absolutely know that I should have told Seven about?... I hope not. I hope I’m not forgetting anything important._

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

3:35 PM: **Zen and Jaehee**

Yoosung has entered the chatroom. 

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

ZEN has entered the chatroom. 

**Yoosung** : Kira!!! T_T

 **Yoosung** : There are so many security guards outside my house right now!

The blonde boy sends a picture of five security guards standing outside of his window.

**ZEN** : Same here… except I have even more security guards!

 **ZEN** : I think it’s unnecessary for me to have this many...

 **Kira** : But you’re injured, though! I know you have a monstrous recovery rate, but it’s better to be safe, right? If the hacker knows you’re injured, he might come for you since you’re the most vulnerable right now!

 **Yoosung** : Kira’s right! And Jaehee is visiting you, too!

 **ZEN** : Yeah…

 **ZEN** : She really doesn’t have to do that. I know that she’s already busy. 

**Kira** : She’s just worried about you… She is both your fan and an RFA member, after all

 **ZEN** : I still can’t believe someone like her would be a fan of mine...

 **ZEN** : A diligent woman like her doesn’t seem like the type to like my musicals.

 **Kira** : Your performances make her happy, Zen. She respects you a lot, and she’s always talking about how much she enjoys your musicals.

 **ZEN** : She respects me..?

 **Yoosung** : Yeah! 

**Yoosung** : She’s a huge fan~

 **Yoosung** : She even said before that she respects you~!

 **ZEN** : Hmm.. I guess she does…

 **Yoosung** : But what do you think about Jaehee, Zen?

  
_Damn… I knew this was coming based on the title of this chat room, and I know how Zen is going to respond to this, but I still can’t help but feel… UGH._

Kira bites her lip with conflicted emotions. 

**ZEN** : ???

 **Yoosung:** Is she attractive?

 **Kira** : I think she’s really fucking attractive.

 **ZEN** : Really?

 **Yoosung** : WHOAH.

 **Yoosung** : Kira even swore!

 **Yoosung** : Aren’t you just saying that,

 **Yoosung** : Because you’re close to Jaehee? Lol

 **ZEN** : That may be so.

 **Kira** : No, I’m not!!

 **Kira** : I think Jaehee is absolutely gorgeous! When Seven first sent that image of Jaehee to the chat room, I immediately thought she looked so cool! Jaehee is really pretty, and her amazing personality makes her even more attractive!

 **Kira** : She might be... the most attractive woman I've ever met. 

Feeling her face turn red, Kira starts to rub her temples.

_Ah, fuck… I couldn’t help but spill out some of my feelings. Shit, how is Jaehee going to react when she sees this?_

**Yoosung** : WHOAHHHHHH

 **Yoosung** : :O

 **Yoosung** : I never expected Kira to react so strongly lolol

 **ZEN** : omg

 **ZEN** : Wow, Kira… You must really like Jaehee, huh?

 **Kira** : Of course I do!!

 **ZEN** : lololol

 **ZEN** : But to answer Yoosung’s question…

 **ZEN** : I don’t really care for looks so I don’t know, but I think she’s beautiful.

_You damn right she’s beautiful!!_

**ZEN** : She has a good career, a stable job, and she seems better than me at everything. 

**ZEN** : I don’t even have a stable earning yet, but my semi-popularity makes it easy for me to get narcissistic.

 **ZEN** : Compared to that, Jaehee’s much more secure than I am.

 **Yoosung** : lololol You admit that you’re narcissistic!

 **Kira** : lmaoooo

 **ZEN** : Come on. I’m so good-looking

 **ZEN** : that I got a fan club without doing anything~

 **Yoosung** : What do you think about having someone like Jaehee as your girlfriend?

 **ZEN** : Huh?

 **Yoosung** : How about it?

_Shut up, Yoosung…. Fuck, I already know Zen is going to say that he’s never thought of her in a romantic way before, but damn! I don’t want him to think about it!!_

**ZEN** : You totally threw me off there lol

 **ZEN** : I… 

**ZEN** : never really thought about that lol

 **Yoosung** : But what if~ just what if~!

 **Yoosung** : Something might happen between you two when she visits you!

 **Yoosung** : Imagine… love between a fan and her idol!

 **Kira** : Yoosung, you should stop pressing this onto him, lol… It’s not very polite to Jaehee, especially since she says she doesn’t have feelings for Zen.

 **ZEN** : Exactly lol

 **Yoosung** : I’m sorry… T_T

 **ZEN** : If I have to answer that question, 

**ZEN** : Jaehee has a stable life so wouldn’t someone like her be a better suit?

 **ZEN** : My environment doesn’t let me provide stability to another person.

 **ZEN** **_:_ **And as a woman… I never thought of her in that way.

 **ZEN** : So I don’t know…

 **ZEN** : But when I see her practically serve that jerk Jumin without saying anything…

 **ZEN** : How should I say it…

 **Yoosung** : Oh, my friend is telling me to sign in to LOLOL!

 **ZEN** : I do think she’s amazing…

 **Yoosung** : I can’t let him fight all by himself.

 **Yoosung** : I have to go!

 **ZEN** : Dude, seriously...

 **Kira** : lololol, bye Yoosung.

Yoosung has left the chatroom. 

**ZEN** : But… How did we end up talking about this?

 **Kira** : I don’t know, but it's disrespectful to talk about Jaehee’s love life behind her back.

 **ZEN** : Right…

 **ZEN** : I should go practice!

 **Kira** : Alright! Don’t overdo it, lol.

 **ZEN** : I won’t, lol.

 **ZEN** : Talk to you later, Kira.

 **Kira** : Yeah~

ZEN has left the chatroom. 

Kira has left the chatroom. 

Kira lays down on her side and allows one of her arms to dangle from the couch.

_Jaehee… I know that there’s a very low chance you and Zen will get together but… I just like you. I really like you, Jaehee…._

Elizabeth the Third strolls up to Kira and rubs her fluffy body against her arm. “Thanks Elly… I gotta keep my emotions in check,” Kira murmurs. She sits up again and smiles. “C’mon, lets go do something fun!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Next chapter is not going to include any chat rooms, and Kira will be meeting two of the RFA members for the first time. I kind of like this upcoming chapter, so look forward to it! :)


	7. Exposed Emotions

Kira wakes up from her very brief nap due to the sound of her phone ringing. “Mmm… who could that be?” she yawns. She picks up her phone and all of her drowsiness immediately disappears. “It’s Jaehee!” she shouts with joy. “Hello, it’s Jaehee,” the woman on the other side says. “I called because I know you’re still at Mr. Han’s house… Are you really going to go back to Rika’s apartment? I think it would be safer for you to stay with Mr. Han…” Her voice is full of concern for Kira’s safety. “Thank you, Jaehee, but I think it would actually be safer for me to stay at Rika’s apartment… I think the hacker might be after me, considering that he was tampering with the security there. I don't want him to do anything that could potentially harm anyone in RFA, so I should really go back there,” Kira responds. 

Jaehee smiles and gently says,”That’s kind of you to think of everyone else’s safety above your own… I would love to be there with you myself, but Zen is currently the most vulnerable out of all of the members. I want to make sure that the hacker doesn’t take advantage of him.” The younger female blushes slightly and replies,”I think it would be best for you to stay with Zen, too. He definitely appreciates you, even if he tells us that you don’t have to be there.” “Mmm… About that, the chat room that happened recently…” Jaehee begins,”I don’t understand why people are so interested in my love life. It’s really not that interesting.” “I think the boys just want to see an RFA member get into a happy relationship… And I believe that they think you have the best chance out of all of us… And you probably deserve it the most, too.” 

“Is that so..?” Jaehee questions,” I don’t really want to date right now, and certainly not with Zen… I’m merely a fan of his.” Kira sighs,”I know. I’ll make sure that the boys stop talking about your love life.” “Thank you, Kira. But…” she murmurs as a deep blush forms on her face,”About what you said when Yoosung asked if Zen finds me attractive…” Kira’s violet eyes widen as her face turns three shades warmer. 

_Oh, fuck… Was I being_ _too_ _gay?_

“Yes..?” she murmurs in response. “Was what you said true?” The assistant whispers while tapping her pen, visibly flustered. “Y-Yes. Every word I said was true,” Kira responds, trying to keep herself from sounding too nervous. Jaehee rests her elbow on her desk and presses her crimson face into her free hand. “I see… Few people have ever called me beautiful before. I think my looks are very plain… Especially with the boring clothes Mr. Han makes me wear.” “No, I think you’re very attractive, Jaehee!” Kira exclaims proudly. “People who can’t see that you’re beautiful are blind! They should get their eyes checked!” 

Jaehee giggles shyly, not knowing how to respond to Kira’s statement. “Thank you… I’m not sure why, but hearing you call me beautiful makes me feel good. I think you’re beautiful as well.” Both girls bask in their flushed faces for a moment. Thankfully, Jumin breaks the silence between them. Kira receives a message from him, informing her that he has arrived back at his penthouse. “Oh, Jumin’s back! I gotta go now!” the flustered female stands up quickly. Grateful for Jumin’s perfect timing, Jaehee stammers,”I-I should go as well… I have to get ready to go to Zen’s house soon. Message me when you get back to Rika’s apartment.” “I will… Have fun visiting Zen, Jaehee,” “Thank you… Then, I’ll talk to you again soon…” The moment Jaehee hangs up, Kira screams into her hands. “Holy fuck, that was so nerve-wracking…! But Jaehee was so cute.. aaaaAAAHHH!” She frantically shakes off her nerves.

_I have to be composed for Jumin! I can’t let him see me like this…_

Kira pats down the white long sleeve and dark pants Jumin gave her, and waits for him to show up. She hears the front door open. and in comes the C&R heir. He is wearing his usual neutral business attire with an equally neutral look on his face. “Hello, Kira. It’s nice to finally meet you,”he says with a lack of emotion in his voice. “Hello, Jumin…” Kira replies, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. Elizabeth the Third comes strolling down the halls and walks up to her owner with a purr. “Hello, Elizabeth the Third. I missed you,” Jumin murmurs softly. Getting down on one knee, he brushes his hand over the feline’s head. After a few moments, Jumin stands up and stares into Kira’s eyes. “Thank you for taking care of Elizabeth the Third,” he says, still retaining the gentleness in his voice. “You’re welcome, Jumin. I had a fun time looking after her.” “Good. Now, let’s get down to business,” the boss says, getting straight to the point. “First of all, are you sure you want to go back to Rika’s apartment? You are welcome to stay here.” “I appreciate your offer, but like I told Jaehee just now, it would be best for me to head back to Rika’s apartment.” 

“Hmm…” Jumin starts,”You and her have gotten quite close.” “Yes we have… I care about her a lot, you see,” Kira states, straightening her back. She looks at Jumin with an unwavering gaze. “The way you treat her is unfair, and I’m aware that my words won’t sway you easily. But I believe that you should stop abusing your authority like this. Jaehee is a human being, not a robot. She needs to have breaks and to take care of her health. I can tell how unhappy she is with constantly having to work, and it pains me to see her that way. I don’t care if it’s not my place to tell someone like you what to do, but please…” Kira’s voice begins to shake. “Please go easy on her.” Jumin stands there silently, his eyes not breaking the gaze of the girl before him. “Damn…” he sighs,”You really hate losing, do you?” He brings one hand up to his countenance and rubs his temples, burrowing his eyebrows. 

“...Fine. I’ll consider it.” Kira’s expression beams as she clenches her fist with happiness. “Really, Jumin?” She asks, a large smile forming on her face. “Yes… But like I said before: I’ll only consider it.” “That’s good enough for me… At least, for now,” the female giggles. Jumin huffs and casts his gaze to the side. “By the way, Luciel will be bringing you back to Rika’s apartment. He insists on seeing you,” the tall man informs her. “Seven?!” Kira exclaims,”I’ve been wanting to meet him this whole time! I can’t believe that I get to see him now!” She pumps a fist in the air. “This is great! First, I get you to give in and second, I get to meet Seven.” “Hey. I haven’t given in yet.” Kira giggles as a devilish smile forms on her face,”Sure, but it’s still a victory for me.~” She picks up her miniature bag of things and starts to walk past him. “By the way...” “Yes?”

“Thanks for the extra clothes. I was starting to run out of casual things to wear at Rika’s apartment.” Kira smiles, turning towards Jaehee’s boss. “I know we didn’t get off to a good start, and we are still probably on not-so-great terms, but I don’t dislike you, Jumin. I know that deep down, you actually care. You’re just not good at expressing it.~” The C&R heir continues to keep his back facing Kira, not saying anything in response. “I’ll see you again at the party, Jumin.” Before she steps out of the front door, Jumin says,”Kira, about Assistant Kang…” “Yes?” The girl asks, cocking her head to the side. “... It’s nothing. Make it safe back to Rika’s apartment and have a good evening.” “Thanks, Jumin,”Kira replies appreciatively and leaves. Excitedly, she jumps into the elevator and starts to descend to the first floor.

_I’m finally meeting Seven! This is so cool..!_

The door flings open, and she rushes to the front of the building. There, she sees a redheaded man wearing his usual black jacket with amber accents and a pair of jeans. He is leaning against a car that shares the same color as his locks. “SEVEN!” Kira shouts. “Kira, buddy!!” The hacker yells back. He opens his arms and the girl jumps into them, embracing him tightly. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you!” she exclaims. Seven smiles and lets go of her, taking a step back to get a good look at her. “I kind of expected you to be taller,”he sneers. “Shut up, Seven!” Kira groans, pouting,”I wish I was a bit taller… Maybe as tall as Yoosung!” “Lol, well I’m glad that you’re short! It makes it easier for me to pick you up~” Seven teases as he pokes her shoulder.

“Whatever, Seven!” She says as she rolls her eyes. The hacker steps aside and stretches his arms out, bringing attention to his red shiny car. “Look at my baby!” He yells. “Isn’t she beautiful!” “Yes, she is,” Kira agrees. “ _‘But not as beautiful as Jaehee’_. Is that what you’re thinking?” Seven comments with a smirk. The temperature of the girl’s cheeks rises as she clenches both of her fists. “You know, Seven. I’m starting to feel like we shouldn’t have met right now!” The redhead bursts out laughing,“Made you blush!” Rolling her eyes, Kira walks to the passenger seat. “C’mon, let's get me back to Rika’s place,”she mutters. “Okay, okay!” Seven cheers as they both got into his car.

* * *

As Kira closes the door behind her, Jumin picks up Elizabeth the Third and carries her to his couch. He places her on his left thigh and begins petting her lovingly. She purrs in response and rubs her head against his palm. He smiles adoringly and murmurs,”That girl took good care of you, didn’t she?” His pet paws at his fingers, causing him to chuckle. “Hmm…” Jumin begins, his thoughts going back to a comment he wanted to make to Kira earlier. 

_That girl… If I’m not mistaken, she loves Assistant Kang, doesn’t she? I wasn’t sure from just looking at the chat rooms, but I’m confident now after reviewing the CCTV footage and from seeing her in person._

The boss reflected on some of the CCTV footage he saw of Kira protesting to Elizabeth the Third about her affections for his assistant, as well as some of the interactions she had with Jaehee during her stay. Faintly smiling, he muses to himself.

_Interesting… I wasn’t expecting the new RFA member to have feelings for Assistant Kang… No wonder she’s been defending her so strongly._

Jumin rubs Elizabeth the Third’s back. 

_I wanted to ask her about it, but it seems like she doesn’t want anyone to know about her feelings yet. It looks like only Luciel and I know for now… The others, including Assistant Kang, haven’t caught on yet, even though that girl is fairly honest about her feelings._

The male huffs and looks out the window.

_Although I don’t want to admit it, maybe it would be best to let her have her way. Well, Kira… Let’s see if your feelings will reach Assistant Kang._

* * *

Kira lowers the passenger seat’s window and allows her short hair to flow in the wind. “Ahhh, this feels so nice,” she sighs. The feeling of the cool air brushing her neck is refreshing after spending almost a week of being cooped up inside of two different homes. Turning her head back to Seven, she asks,”Why’d you come pick me up, anyway? Aren’t you already busy enough with investigating the hacker situation?” “Well, I wanted to get to meet my buddy in person!~ I bet you wanted to see this face after meeting Han Man, no?” Seven jests and gives his companion a wink, causing Kira to titter. “Yeah! I’m glad that you came. It was a nice surprise… And meeting Jumin wasn’t that bad. Although, I feel like I may have made him dislike me more than he already disliked me to begin with,” Kira snickers. “What?~” Seven questions humorously,”What did you do this time?” “I just expressed how I honestly felt, like how I’ve been doing in all of my chat room interactions with him,” Kira states proudly, putting her right foot over her left thigh. 

“‘ _Damn… You really hate losing, do you?_ ’” she lowers her voice to impersonate Jumin, rubbing her temples in the process. Seven laughs and slaps his hand against his dashboard. “That’s so funny~ You got him good!” “I know, right?” Kira agrees and smiles playfully. “Mmm,” the hacker starts,”Jaehee should be heading over to Zen’s place right now~ Wish you were Zen right now, huh?” “Hmm, yeah.” The girl’s smile begins to fade slightly as she puts her elbow against the passenger door, pressing her chin against her palm. “So, have you made any progress? Asked her out yet?~” Seven continues, glancing over to see Kira silently facing the buildings that are flying by his precious car. “Yeah, I think so… She called me before Jumin arrived, and we had a wonderful talk…” The girl continues to look out the window, raising concern in Seven. The supportive friend takes a moment to think to himself. Beaming, an idea sprouts in his mind.

“Hey... Do you mind if we take a quick detour?” He asks, smiling softly and deviating away from his former joking tone. Kira finally turns her gaze back towards him and responds,”But what about the hacker..?” “Don’t worry about it. Like I said, it’ll be quick!” He flashes a reassuring smile, making Kira relax a bit. “Alright Seven… I trust you,” she mutters. 

The two soon arrive at a beach, just as the sun is about to set. Kira steps out of the car and gazes in awe at the sheer beauty of the sunset hitting the graceful waves of the ocean. “This is beautiful, Seven,” Kira announces. The hacker leaves his vehicle and stands next to her, enjoying the view as well. “But… Why did you bring me here?” She asks, looking at him with interest. Seven breathes,”You seemed kind of down, so I wanted to show you something that might lift your spirits up.” Kira glances at the ground and rubs her shoe against a pebble. “Yeah… You’re right: I am a little down.” “Is it about Jaehee?” He shifts his golden eyes to her as they both take a seat on the side of the road. “Yeah, it is about Jaehee… I’ve just been having some thoughts for the past few days now,” Kira mumbles, rubbing her black locks. Seven says in an uplifting tone,”You can talk to me about it. Doctor Seven will help you!!”

The female smiles as she places her hands behind her, leaning against them. She looks up at the sky and murmurs,”Well… I guess I’ll start with the bad dreams I’ve been having. I used to have frequent bad dreams, but they stopped after a while… Up until I came into your world. The dreams are all about my past.” The redhead stares at the sky as well, listening to her intently. “I’ve always known that I liked girls a little bit more than I liked boys… Okay, that’s an understatement. I like girls a hell lot more than I like boys.” Kira closes her eyes and continues,”And because of my sexuality, I’ve faced a lot of rejection in my life. I tried to hide it when I was little, but I would slip up every now and then. No one thought it was weird because seeing a girl being overly-friendly to another girl isn’t as alarming as seeing a boy do the same thing with another boy. I eventually got tired of trying to fit in when I entered high school, though. I developed a crush on this girl who I believed felt the same way for me. But when I tried to confess to her…” 

Smiling somberly, Kira opens her deep violet eyes,”She called me disgusting. I mistook our friendship as something more, and all of our peers found out about it. I was ostracized, but luckily, it was my last year of high school. When I graduated, I moved far away from my home town and never looked back.” Seven turns towards his friend who’s staring at a few seashells peeking from the sand. “I started a whole new life after that and did whatever I wanted. I dated whoever wanted to date me, ate whatever I wanted… I still faced homophobia, but it eventually didn't bother me anymore. I thought it was because I stopped caring, but I think I simply grew numb to it because I put all of my negative energy into things that could distract me. I fooled myself into believing that I wasn’t afraid of getting rejected anymore.”

Kira stares at the warm hues of the sunset and sighs,”That’s why I was nervous when you asked the others what they thought of homosexuality, despite knowing fully well how accepting you all are.” She turns her gaze towards Seven’s gentle face and smiles. “I was really happy when you showed me that you were supportive of my sexuality and my love for Jaehee right off the bat.” Her companion tenderly smiles back and breaths,” Of course. Why wouldn’t I be supportive of my buddy?” They look back at the sunset and sit quietly for a moment. “Do you… miss your previous life?” “To be honest, not really. I wasn’t unhappy with the life I had after leaving my hometown, but I wasn’t satisfied with it either. One of the only things I miss is this good friend I made in college, but other than her, I don’t feel much attachment to my last life. I don’t even miss my family. But I do kind of wonder if… they care that I’m gone. That is, if they even know that I’m gone to begin with… But let’s not get into that.” 

Leaning forward and squeezing her hands, Kira murmurs,”You now, I always felt like I was missing something in my life, but now… Even though I’ve only been here six days...” She flashes a genuine smile. “I’m really happy. Everyone in RFA makes me happy, even Jumin. I didn’t think that this world that I only knew from behind a screen would be so wonderful… nor did I think that I would meet someone I would love so wholeheartedly.” Kira crosses her legs and rests her cheek against her right palm. “I liked Jaehee before I came here, but actually spending time with her and getting to know her made me fall for her even harder… I love her, Seven.” Her voice cracks, tears filling up her purple eyes. “I have a lot of worries regarding Jaehee… At first, I thought I would be happy with just being able to support her and to stay by her side, but I quickly realized that... I really want her to love me too. I’m scared that she won’t feel the same way about me.” A couple tears stream down her face, and Seven quickly places his warm hand on her shoulder, soothing her. 

“As much as I want to eventually tell her how I feel, I’m scared of the same situation happening again. I’m scared that she’s only going to see me as a friend, and that I’m going to mess up everything by telling her my feelings. I don’t want her to… look at me with _those_ eyes.” Kira hugs her knees, bringing them close to her face as Seven proceeds to rub her back. “I understand how you feel,” he benignly responds,”I’ve never gone through what you’ve gone through before, but I know that it’s been difficult for you. You don’t deserve to be rejected just because you like girls… And about Jaehee, I think you know that she’s not the type to look at someone differently just because they have feelings for her. I can’t say if she will feel the same about you, but I know that she notices how much you care about her. It’ll take some time for her to realize where your heart lies, but I’m sure that…. Everything will be fine.” Kira looks up from her knees and wipes her tears with the back of her hands. 

“But… What if the world that we are in right now is like the original game?.. As in, what if everything resets at the party?” Her voice breaks once again as she feels herself tremble. “Kira..” Seven murmurs, embracing her this time. “I can assure you that that won’t happen… And if it does, I’ll find a way to stop that from happening again. You have my word. I’ll make sure that no one, especially Jaehee, forgets about you.” Kira’s body stops shaking as she shifts herself to return Seven’s hug. “Thank you, Seven… I don’t know what I would do without you.” The redhead smiles tenderly. “Of course! Anything for my buddy!” He shouts with delight, helping Kira stand up. Using his thumb, he wipes off the females remaining tears. “Was Doctor Seven helpful?~” the hacker asks with his usual goofy tone. Kira smiles and nods,”Yes.. You were very helpful.” “Aye!” He cheers, giving her a thumbs up. He takes one last look at the sunset before gesturing towards his car. “C’mon! Let’s get you back to Rika’s apartment.” After he takes a moment to rub Kira’s head, he walks back to the car. She smiles appreciatively and responds,”Alright~”

On the way back, the two friends jam out to some upbeat music and crack some jokes to lighten up the mood. Seven pulls up to Rika’s apartment and Kira exits his automobile. “Thanks again, Seven,” she says one last time. “No problem, buddy!” Seven responds, giving her a quick salute. “Make sure to give Jaehee a call when you get inside~” he snickers as he winks at the now red-faced girl. “Yeah, yeah.. I will. I’ll tell her that I was with someone superrrrr unpleasant just now~” she jests. They both chuckle before waving goodbye to one another. “I’ll see you at the party, Seven.” “Yeah~ I look forward to seeing you meet Jaehee… If you don’t go on a date before then!” Rolling her eyes, she walks away and yells,”Whatever, Seven!.. Have a goodnight.” He smiles widely and shouts,”Bye bye~” The hacker waits for a minute to inspect the area and to make sure that his friend gets inside safely. Satisfied, he pulls out of the driveway and heads back to his home with a more serious look in his yellow eyes. 

_Now… It’s time for me to take care of this hacker. What are you hiding, V?..._

* * *

Kira quickly inputs the passcode of Rika’s apartment and steps inside. She sighs in relief, feeling safer already. Taking her shoes off, she heads to Rika’s room and sits down on her bed. She is about to message Jaehee, but a phone call interrupts her from doing so.

_What…? It’s Jaehee!!_

Her heart thumps happily as she answers the call. “H-hello?” She stammers, feeling a blush coating her cheeks. “It’s Jaehee… You didn’t message me to tell me you got back from Mr. Han’s home safely, so I got worried…” The assistant leans against the wall of Zen’s house and wraps an arm around her waist. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Kira apologizes,“I actually just got back… I was just about to message you until you called me.” Jaehee smiles and breathes,”I see.. I guess we were thinking about contacting each other at the same time.” The 22-year-old’s blush deepens as she rubs her long bangs. “Y-yeah… A-anyway,” she attempts to clear her throat,”The reason why I just got back is because I was with Seven! Apparently, he wanted to pick me up himself. He wanted to meet me because Jumin got to meet me before everyone else did.” 

Jaehee’s smile ceases and her gaze casts towards the ground. Hesitating, she replies with a very subtle hint of jealousy coating her voice,”So you got to meet Luciel… That sounds nice. What was it like meeting him in person?” “He is just as cool as he is on the messenger app! We took a detour to a beautiful beach, and we talked about… a lot of things,” Kira smiles with gratitude while she reflects on the events that occurred within the past hour. “I had a fun time being with him.” The office lady clutches the side of her sweater, unsure of how to feel about the things she was hearing.

“I see… I’m glad you had a good experience with Luciel,” she mumbles. “Do you…” Jaehee begins, but immediately stops herself from going on and changes the course of the conversation to a different topic. “Um, nevermind… Anyways, I’m currently at Zen’s place.” Slightly confused at the sudden change, Kira brushes it off and responds,”Oh, yeah! How is he?” “Zen’s doing fine. He’s been resting a lot while I’ve been busy working. I wanted to make him a meal, but there was barely any food in his fridge, so I went to the nearest grocery store and bought some things for him. I’m concerned that he doesn’t take care of himself very well.” Kira remembers how the actor has also had a difficult life like Jaehee has, and a sense of empathy overtakes her. “I’m glad that you are there to take care of him. I’m sure he’s happy that you’re there,” Kira says. “Yes… But the embarrassing thing is,” Jaehee murmurs, blushing slightly,”He was the one who made dinner for us. He made us some delicious curry. I was unable to cook anything for him, despite insisting that I would…” 

_Ahh… You’re so cute, Jaehee._

Kira titters, laying against the slightly firm bed. “That’s okay, Jaehee! Zen definitely doesn’t mind.” “I know.. He told me it was fine, but I still can’t help but feel embarrassed…” Jaehee rubs the hem of her shirt timidly. “I know how to cook a little, but I never have time to do it. I would like to learn how to cook a few meals, so this doesn’t happen again… And once I’m confident enough, I’d like to make you your favorite meal.” Both of the females cheeks warm up significantly. “T-Thank you, Jaehee… I will look forward to that,” Kira breathes bashfully,“S-speaking of food… I should go and eat something!” She stands up from the mattress in a clumsy manner. “Yes, you should… I should get going myself. I have to work on the coffee project, as well as many other things,” Jaehee says, stepping away from the wall. “Alright… Don’t work too hard, Jaehee. We wouldn’t want Zen to start taking care of you, would we?” Kira chortles tenderly. The assistant agrees,“You’re right.. That would be even more embarrassing... Have a good night, Kira.” “You too, Jaehee.” When the phone call finally ends, both of the girls put a hand up to their flushed faces. 

_What was that?!_ The both of them thought.

Jaehee puts her other hand over her beating chest and tries to assess her emotions.

_Why did I feel so weird when Kira talked about Luciel during that phone call? Why was I about to ask her if she has feelings for him? She doesn’t have feelings for Yoosung or Zen… and she certainly doesn’t feel anything for Mr. Han, so maybe…_

Kira stares at her phone and twirls her hair, deep in thought. 

_What was she about to ask me..? Was it about Seven? Was she… jealous?_

She shakes her head in denial.

_No, there’s no way…_

The office lady slowly sinks to the ground and eyeballs Kira’s contact. 

_Why do I feel so strange whenever I talk to her?.. Every compliment she gives, every word she says, every action she makes: they all make me feel like this. When did this feeling start?_

Kira pulls up pictures of Jaehee from the RFA chat rooms and deeply sighs, smiling adoringly at the woman she loves.

_I love you, Jaehee. I really do. I don’t know if you’ll ever feel the same way, but I want to have a little hope that you will._

The assistant looks up at the ceiling and places her phone with Kira’s contact still on the screen close to her heart. 

_This strange new feeling… I don’t understand it at all. Perhaps I’ll understand it when I can get closer to her…_

Kira hugs herself and closes her eyes.

_But right now..._

Jaehee presses a cheek against her knee and hugs her legs tightly.

_But one thing’s for sure…_

**_I wish I was with you instead of Zen / Luciel._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I enjoyed creating this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it too! Next chapter will come out later this week I think!   
> Also, I gave up on writing chapter summaries if you didn't notice LMAO


	8. No Thoughts, Just Jaehee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Kira have a phone call about recent events that have occurred: Seven and V planning to go to Mint Eye's headquarters, and Jaehee receiving more work from Jumin. Their call is interrupted by Zen creating a new chat room. In this chat room, Zen talks about his experience with having Jaehee visit him, as well as implies his knowledge of Kira's feelings. Alarmed by his hints, Kira calls him and confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for not updating this story for almost three weeks (?). I was busy participating in some my other hobbies that I lost motivation to work on this! But starting today, I will try to be consistent with updating again, since most of the chapters just need to be edited at this point.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

Yoosung taps his keyboard excessively as he achieves another win on LOLOL. Cheering, he glances at his phone and alerts Kira of his win. “That’s awesome, Yoosung!” The girl responds. Picking up his phone, he turns off the speaker and puts his phone next to his ear. “Thanks, Kira!” he exclaims. “I wish I could visit and play LOLOL with you before the party,” the female says, putting one lef over the other,”You were the first one I said I would meet, but I ended up meeting Jumin and Seven instead.” “It’s fine!” Yoosung responds while logging off of his most beloved game,”We can meet up after the party and play LOLOL then! With the hacker still being a threat, we should focus on our safety first...” His voice trails off,”But about V… Do you think he’s hiding something from us?” “It’s possible,” Kira responds, knowing a bit more about the situation than her blonde friend does. ”But let’s not assume things for now.” 

“Okay,” Yoosung murmurs while looking down at his feet. “I’m kind of worried about Seven, though. Him and V are going to  _ Mint Eye _ ’s place tomorrow… I hope nothing bad happens.” “I hope nothing bad happens too… But I’m sure everything will be fine because I trust Seven.” “Yeah. Seven is a genius, so I’ll have faith that everything will be okay! I just don’t understand why a religious organization would be after us… all because we didn’t invite them to the previous RFA party.” “Yeah… I wish I understood their motives too.” Kira stares at her free hand and rubs her thumb over her fingers. In moments like these, she really yearns that she had gotten the chance to dig deeper into the mysteries of the world she currently inhabits before she died. If she did, perhaps she could be more useful to the RFA members, as well as appease her underlying worries of these said mysteries.

“Anyway,” Kira begins, attempting to change the topic conversation,”Thanks for calling me. Having to be stuck in this apartment with barely anything to do gets boring, even with the internet.” Yoosung slumps in his chair and smiles. “You’re welcome, Kira! We don’t talk like this very often, so I wanted to call you and see how you’re doing.” “Yeah. Usually Jaehee calls me, but with all of the work that’s been piling up on her, she’s been calling me less frequently.” Kira uncrosses her legs and takes a break to stretch. Yoosung replies,”Yeah… It’s hard to see Jaehee overworking herself again. The new cat project Jumin assigned her is definitely taking a toll on her. She was really enjoying the coffee project too, but she can’t invest all of her time into it anymore.” “Right. I really hate seeing her have to go through this. All of Jumin's cat projects are made to satisfy himself.” 

_ Even if I have seen this happen before.  _

Yoosung remembers the frustrated messages Kira left in the chat room where Jaehee expressed her feelings on Jumin’s new work announcement. His amethyst eyes soften as he speaks,“I know you’re definitely taking this just about as hard as Jaehee is because of how close you two are. I’m glad that she has someone like you here to support her. I think she’s started to change because of you.” Suddenly, both of their phones vibrate. “Oh! A new chat room popped up! Let’s go see what’s up, Kira!” Both of them end the phone call and hop on the messenger app.

7:30 PM:  **New Side of Jaehee**

ZEN has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung has entered the chatroom.

Kira has entered the chatroom.

**Yoosung** : Hey, Zen!

**ZEN** : Hey, Yoosung. 

**ZEN** : And hi, Kira!

**Kira:** Hello, Zen! How’s Jaehee doing?

**ZEN** : She’s good. Lolol

**Yoosung** : We’re not completely safe

**Yoosung** : But that’s good to hear.

**ZEN** : Still can’t believe that V is going to meet  _ Mint Eye _ face to face.

**Yoosung** : It’s been a while since I saw V step up like this.

**ZEN** : I know.

**ZEN** :  Who the hell do you think they are?

**ZEN** : If the stalker is one of them, I’ll have to hear why they did it.

**ZEN** : >:(((

**Kira** : If we ever meet the stalker, I wanna kick his ass lol.

**ZEN** : Let me join you!

**Yoosung** : lololol 

**Yoosung** : But can’t we just hand them over to the police?

_ I’m pretty sure the solution isn’t as easy as that... _

**ZEN** : Uhm…

**ZEN** : Yeah…!

**ZEN** : V will take care of it.

**Yoosung** : Will he…?

**Yoosung** : I was just talking to Kira about this but…

**Yoosung** : I can’t help but think that V is hiding something from us.

**ZEN** : Well… I don’t know.

**Yoosung** : ....

**Kira** : I guess we’re just going to have to wait and see what happens next.

**ZEN** : Yeah. Let’s wait first.

**Yoosung** : Alright! Now that we’ve found the hacker,

**Yoosung** : It’s time for me to go game again.

**Kira** : But you were just playing LOLOL while we were calling just a moment ago! Lololol

**Yoosung** : lolololol

**ZEN** : I’m tired of hearing you say you’re gonna go play games now -_-

**Kira** : But about Jaehee… Is she working right now?

**ZEN** : Yup

**ZEN** : Thanks to Jaehee shopping for groceries, I’ve been eating a lot lately.

**ZEN** : I feel so bad that she’s coming here when she’s so busy.

**Kira** : Yeah… I heard you’re cooking for the both of you?

**ZEN** : lolol yeah. It was so good.

The actor sends a picture he took of Jaehee wearing a black sweater with the number 04 on it. She’s holding up a peace sign with a plate of curry and a glass of water in front of her. 

_ I’ve seen this image before, but SHE’S STILL SO CUTE!!  _

Kira wiggles her legs excitedly.

**Kira** : Jaehee looks so cute in a sweater…

**ZEN** : lol, right?

**ZEN** :  _ Do you wish you were here with her? _

Kira pauses for a moment and stares blankly at the chat room.

_ Wait, what? Does Zen know- _

**Kira** : What, lol?

**Yoosung** : Woah. I never saw you cook before.

**Yoosung** : lolol Zen, you always said you don’t like people taking care of you

**Yoosung** : but now you’re totally enjoying this lololol

**ZEN** : Well… only because I don’t want to bother people lolol

_ Well.. I guess I’ll ask him about it later?? _

Frowning, she decides to brush it off.

**Kira** : I understand where you’re coming from. I don’t like being a bother either.

**ZEN** : Yeah ^^

**ZEN** : Jaehee put on her glasses straight after dinner and started working…

**ZEN** : She looks so awesome.

**Yoosung** : Did she go there to take care of you?

**Yoosung** : Or

**Yoosung** : _ to work? _ Lolol

**ZEN** : I think both… lolol. No, there is one other reason…

**ZEN** :  She said she’s afraid that I’d get kidnapped.

**Yoosung** : lololol Kidnapped?

**Yoosung** : so cute lololol

**Kira** : Yeah, Jaehee is so cute lolol. But she does have a black belt in judo, so she could totally beat a kidnapper’s ass for you lolol.

**ZEN** : Hmm, yeah lololol

**ZEN** : That would be cool to see, but I hope that doesn’t end up happening lolol.

**ZEN** : I felt like I found a new side to her.

**ZEN** : She’s actually pretty clumsy haha.

**ZEN** : She never lets me go outside by myself.

**ZEN** : When there are so many security guards around.

**ZEN** : I understand normal people worrying about me getting kidnapped because of my looks.

**ZEN** : _Since God made a mistake when creating me and made me too beautiful and delicate._

**Yoosung** : -v-

**Kira** : lololol Zen is exhibiting symptoms of narcissism again lololol

**ZEN** : lol

**ZEN** : But never thought Jaehee would think that way…

**Yoosung** : Since she’s a huge fan…

**ZEN** : lololol, to be honest, I didn’t really believe that… even after the conversation we had over her being my fan. 

**ZEN** : But after talking with her today, she really is my fan.

**ZEN** : I was surprised during dinner

**ZEN** : when I found out that she had all of my lines memorized.

**Kira** : Of course~ Like we said, she loves your musicals a lot! They make her really happy. 

**ZEN** : Yeah… It felt… quite good.

**ZEN** : Having someone so sincere like Jaehee as a fan…

**ZEN** : It’s funny… but I almost felt like I made it. 

**Yoosung** : You did make it!

**ZEN** : Really?

**Kira** : Hell yeah!

**ZEN** : To be honest, before…

**ZEN** : Jaehee felt a bit distant

**ZEN** : but I never knew she’d be bold enough to just come visit me like this.

**Yoosung** : Right?

**Yoosung** : I don’t think Jaehee would have gone before.

**Yoosung** : I was also talking about this with Kira but…

**Yoosung** : I feel like she’s changed a bit because of Kira.

**ZEN** : Yeah. It’s all because of Kira~

**Kira** : That’s good to hear… I care about Jaehee a lot, so I’m glad that me being here has helped Jaehee change in a good way.

**Yoosung** : Yeah. You’re really nice, Kira.

**Yoosung** : Sometimes I get jealous of Jaehee haha.

**ZEN** : Haha. Kira’s only like that to Jaehee…

**ZEN** : Us men weren’t attractive enough…

**Kira** : lololol

**Yoosung** : What…!?

**ZEN** : It’s sad but it’s true.

**Kira** : It is :)

**ZEN** : Even if we were attractive enough… I still think she’d choose Jaehee over us.

**ZEN** : Kira seems to like Jaehee a lot~

_ Oh fuck… I think he knows! _

The girl clenches her fist a bit, unable to even feel embarrassed because she’s too concentrated on Zen. 

**Yoosung** : T_T

**Yoosung:** I hate to say this, but I agree with you.

**Yoosung** : I’m addicted to games,

**Yoosung** : you’re addicted to work,

**Yoosung** : Jumin

**ZEN** : fails to sympathize with humans.

**Yoosung** : And Seven;;

**ZEN** : fails to talk with humans. 

**Kira** : Seven is cool though, lololol.

**Yoosung** : You like Seven more than you like us?! T_T

**Kira** : lololol… Maybe.

**ZEN** : Damn. Didn’t think there would be a day where Seven would beat me.

**ZEN** : :’(

**ZEN** : But even Seven can’t beat how attractive Jaehee is to Kira~

**Yoosung** : You’re right T_T

_ Yoosung still seems pretty dense to all of this… But Zen… Damn, I’m going to talk to him about this right now!! _

**Kira** : Lmao

**Kira** : I gotta go now.

**Yoosung** : What?! 

**Yoosung** : Why so suddenly?! T_T

**Kira** : I’m getting spammed by Seven with lots of images of cats.

**Kira** : I have to go defend myself from his attack!!

**Yoosung** : Omg

**Yoosung** : Good luck lol!!

**ZEN** : lolol have fun with that

**Kira** : Thanks :)

Kira has left chatroom.

_ Alright, Zen… Prepare yourself for this call! _

Kira immediately contacts Zen, and he picks up almost right away. “Woah, babe!~ I thought you were going to go fight Seven? But wow, you’ve never taken the initiative to call me before! Did you want to hear my voice that mu-” “Zen, is Jaehee near you?” the impatient girl interrupts him, clearly not here to put up with his flirtatious nature. Caught off guard, Zen replies,”Y-Yeah… She’s a few feet away from me.” “Go to the farthest corner of the house away from Jaehee right this instance.” Nodding to himself, he gets up and walks to his bathroom. “Zen?” Jaehee calls, looking up from her work. “Is that Kira you’re calling?” “Yeah, it is... “ he tries to reply casually. The assistant smiles softly and says,”Tell her I said hello~” “Okay~” 

He smiles before quickly retreating to his bathroom. “Jaehee told me to say hello.” Kira’s expression softens and she responds tenderly,”Okay… Tell her I said hello back… But only after this call ends.” Her voice quickly returns to the same firm and threatening tone as beforehand. “Gahh! Is this what it feels like to be Jumin?” Zen whimpers, sitting on the side of his bathtub. “Yeah, probably… Although he doesn’t sound as fearful as you are~” Kira teases. “Anyways, I called you because I wanted to talk to you about something in private.” “Oh?~ What is it?” He asks, reframing from making anymore flirtatious comments. 

Inhaling, the girl on the other side declares calmly,”Basically... I know that you know that I’m in love with Jaehee” For a few moments, both individuals are quiet until Zen starts bursting out laughing. “Oh my god… I knew you were going to confront me on this, but you’re so straightforward and cute!” “Shut up, Zen!” Kira shouts, clenching her pillow with embarrassment. “I just wanted to get straight to the point!” He continues to laugh for another few seconds, before steadying his breathing. “Okay… I think I’m done laughing,”he says as he tries to catch his breath. “Good… and you better speak in a quiet tone just in case Jaehee overhears this conversation,” Kira instructs him while pouting. Zen closes his eyes and nods,”Okay, babe. I will… But you probably don’t want me to call you babe, right?” “Honestly, I don’t care. Jaehee already knows I don’t like you, anyway.” Pretending to sound hurt, Zen responds,”Ouch~ That hurts~” Kira rolls her eyes. 

“But it is pretty obvious that you only have eyes on her~” “I know… But I don’t think she knows… Thank god she doesn’t,” Kira breathes, twirling her black hair. “Yeah! She definitely has no clue,” he says, reaffirming her thought. But when did you figure out my feelings for Jaehee?” Kira questions, putting her pillow down. “Hmm…” Zen replies,”It was during the chat with Yoosung where he asked me if I found Jaehee attractive. When you sent those messages talking about how attractive you thought Jaehee was, I started having a feeling that you see her as more than a friend. I wasn’t sure at first, but as I started connecting the dots from past and later chat histories… I felt confident with my theory.” 

“I see…” The female responds,”Did you make those comments in the chat room just now to confirm your thoughts?” “Yes. I wanted to see how you would react. Your reaction was enough confirmation, but your outburst just now solidified everything!~” Zen jests. Kira brings her free hand up to her forehead in order to play with her long bangs. “Please… Don’t bring that up again. And especially don’t let Seven know… This will end up being another thing he’ll use to make fun of me.” “Okay, I won’t, babe~ But I’m assuming Seven was the first one who found out?” “Yeah, he was… He’s been helping me this whole time.” Zen smiles and looks up at the ceiling. “That’s great… Even Seven has the ability to communicate to humans properly,” he says in a teasing matter. Kira giggles,”Yeah, he does… He’s been nothing but helpful this whole time.” “Well, I’d like to help you out, too! I fully support you and Jaehee,” He states warm-heartedly. 

Straightening her back, the girl responds,”Thank you, Zen… I was actually going to ask you to help me at some point. As you’ve probably assumed, Seven’s romance advice isn’t particularly astounding.” Agreeing with her, the actor snickers,”Yeah~ There’s no way he could be more romantic than me! I bet he told you to do something scandalous!” “He did!.. It involved you, actually.” “It did!?” Zen’s eyes widened as he pointed a finger to himself. Kira laughs,”Yeah!.. He told me to go to Jaehee’s house and watch your musicals, since she loves your performances so much… And I refused because going to her house right away would be too much for me to handle, but he was like...,” The girl lowers her voice and imitates Seven’s goofy tone,”If you go, maybe something sexy will happen!” “Oh my god…” Zen replies with an astonished look on his face. “Yeah, his romance advice sucks!”

Kira chortles,”I know right! But he did give me a more serious suggestion,” her tone shifting to a less silly one,”He told me to go to the movies with her to help me feel more comfortable with being around her.” “Mmm, now that’s better advice~” Zen says approvingly,”I think that’s a good idea! You can do that after the party.” “Yeah, but I kind of wanted to do it before the party, if possible… But with all of this hacker stuff going on, I’m not too sure if it’ll happen.” Kira crosses her legs, sounding slightly disappointed. “I know, babe, but your wait will be over soon! Just less than four days left!” The actor cheers. 

“You’re right… I can’t wait to meet her,” the female says as her voice begins to trail off. “But… I don’t even know if she feels the same way, Zen… Or if she ever will feel the same way. At first, I thought I would be content with just being friends with her… As long as she’s happy, then I’m happy. But my feelings for her keep growing and growing.” Slightly leaning back into his bathtub, the male whispers,”I know… I can tell that you love her a lot just from how passionately you talk about her in the chat rooms and how you defend her from that jerk Jumin. Right now, Jaehee probably only sees you as a friend because that’s what she needs in her life right now… But I think if you gradually show her more of your feelings, like continuing to show her how much you care about her, she’ll notice your feelings and something might happen from there. I think she’ll notice your feelings a lot more easily once you two meet.” 

“Alright, Zen… Thank you for your advice. And thank you for supporting me,” Kira murmurs appreciatively. “Of course, babe~ We haven’t known each other for long but… You’ve been a positive influence on all of us. You’ve helped Jaehee change, and I thank you for that.” They both smile, and Kira stands up from the bed. “Alright, I think you can go now~” she says in a playful tone. “Oh wow~” Zen jests back,”I’m finally free!” Giggling, Kira mumbles,”Good night, Zen. Make sure Jaehee gets enough sleep.” “Okay, I will~ Good night to you too. And Kira…” the actor comments brightly,”The confession you said earlier… Make sure you end up saying that to Jaehee at some point~” Zen receives silence in response before he hears their call get cut off.

“Man, women in love are scary! Well, women in general are just terrifying,” He chortles,”I bet she’s blushing right now... So cute~” He steps out of his bathroom and heads back to the living room. Jaehee is sitting in the same spot he last saw her. She looks up from her computer and smiles. “How was your call with Kira?” she asks with a gentleness in her voice. “Mmm... It was fun! She’s a funny girl~” Jaehee nods in agreement,”She is… Every call with her is always fun.” Zen smiles as he sits back on his couch. “Also,” he mentions,”She said ‘hello’ back! She also told me to make sure that you get enough sleep and… she misses you~” The male decides to slide in the last comment, knowing that Jaehee has been too busy to interact with Kira. Jaehee’s smile becomes more tender as she glances at her phone.

“I see. I miss talking to her as well. I want to call her soon and see how she’s doing… I think wanting to hear her voice is making me feel more motivated to finish my work now.” She keeps her gaze on her phone as she gets lost in her thoughts. Grinning, Zen watches the affectioniate emotions that fill up Jaehee’s amber eyes before she focuses her attention back on the mountain of work surrounding her. 

_ Kira… I’m sure that Jaehee feels something for you. You kept popping up in our conversations whenever we talked, and I can tell that Jaehee genuinely cares about you the way you care about her. The happiness and the softness that appears in both her voice and face says it all. I can’t say for sure that she will reciprocate your feelings, but I believe that someday, she will. _

  
  



	9. Individual Struggles

Under the presence of the full moon, Jaehee stands outside of Zen’s apartment. She pulls her phone out and calls Kira. Almost immediately, her call is answered. “It’s Jaehee,” she speaks,”Did you read the newest chat room yet?” “Yeah, I just saw it. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you fight Jumin,” Kira mutters apologetically. Sadly, the assistant smiles and murmurs,”It’s okay… It wouldn’t have changed a thing. Mr. Han would still tell me to give the coffee project to another department and focus on the cat presentation.” “He’s so unreasonable! I hate the way he treats you and how he acts like your health isn’t important, Jaehee,” Kira's violet eyes fill with sorrow as she hugs her knees tightly. Jaehee smiles more softly as she looks up at the night sky. 

“Thank you for worrying, Kira, but I can’t do anything about it. I have to follow his orders.” “But you were so interested in the coffee project! You were so excited and happy to research and learn about coffee.” “I was. I worked so hard on doing a good job, and the research is, once again, useless. Just like last time,” Jaehee closes her eyes to keep any possible tears from escaping her eyes. Her voice full of melancholy causes Kira’s chest to wrap up in pain. She despises hearing the voice of the woman she loves deviate from her usual cheerful tone that appeared in every phone call they had. “Jaehee... I don't know what else to say other than I’m here for you. I will continue to support you with all of my being, and I promise you that happier times will come.” 

Clutching her chest, Jaehee smiles gratefully and responds,”Thank you, Kira. You’re like an angel to me... You suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and you’ve been supporting me ever since we began talking. Just the sound of your voice makes me believe that everything will be okay.” “I really…” she hesitates for a moment, holding herself back from saying the word she yearns to say,”... care about you, Jaehee. I’ll always be your number one fan,”Kira smiles widely. Jaehee titters defeatedly,”Thank you…I’ll support any choice you make with everything I have as well.” She squeezes her phone, wishing her break would last longer. “I should get going now… I have to make sure I finish the cat presentation within two days.” “Okay… Good luck! And Jaehee…” Kira mumbles, staring out of Rika’s window,”The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn’t it?” 

Staring up at the full moon above her, the assistant smiles in agreement. “Yes… It looks lovely. Have a good evening, Kira. I hope that you have sweet dreams.” “You too, Jaehee.” As she clicks the end call button, her amber eyes look down at Kira’s contact.

_Oh, Kira… I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you in my life… I don’t understand why only your words make me feel the way that I do. Even the sincere advice Zen gave me before I called you doesn’t feel quite the same compared to if they came from you… Once this whole cat presentation is over, I’d like to try to assess these emotions that I experience whenever I think about you._

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

V and Seven are standing outside of a building deep in the mountains, completely isolated from any nearby cities. The building looks like a miniature palace possessing a rooftop with the hue that matches the logo of the organization. Blue curtains cover the abundant windows, as if whatever secrets that are contained inside of this place are meant to be hidden. A logo of a black and mint eye stares back at the two men with the words _Mint Eye_ perched on top. 

The sun is still down, and the cool breeze of early morning brushes against the apprehensive hacker’s locks. Everything is unsettlingly quiet, and the only other noises that can be heard are the breaths of the two males, as well as the sounds of nearby nocturnal critters. Seven glances back at his car: the same red car that accompanied him when he first met Kira in person. He looks back at V who’s still staring at the building before them. “Thanks for giving me a ride this early,” the photographer finally speaks,”Did you tell them about the deal?” “Yes. Are you sure you’re good on your own? You can’t even see very well…” The redhead tugs on the string of his hoodie, feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation. “Yeah. Just stay outside and keep an eye on me,” V responds,“I can still see with my left eye so I’m fine. I won’t talk with them for long.” 

“V…” Seven begins,”You’ve been here before, haven’t you?” The male before him pauses for a moment and calmly says,”Luciel. Thanks for coming here with me.” “V, don’t avoid the question. I know you’ve been here before. It’s obvious with how you’re acting.” The photographer stays silent, and Seven continues to speak. “Why have you been here before, V? What are you hiding from us? All of the RFA members used to trust you… Up until Rika died.” The blue haired man’s fingers twitch slightly and he murmurs,”Luciel… Let’s talk about this later.” Seven’s voice grows agitated as he says,”No, let’s talk about this now. I don’t know why you’re acting like this, but you have to talk to me, V… Or, at least let me go in there with you.” V shakes his head, still keeping his back towards the hacker. “It’s dangerous, Luciel… I don’t want you to get hurt.” “I don’t want you to get hurt, either!”   
Seven clenches his fists in frustration as he casts his gaze towards the ground. “You’re always like this, V. You’re always hiding things from me.” “Luciel…” Behind his sunglasses, the photographer shuts his weak eyes. “Please, just continue to trust me… I’ll take care of it.” “...If you don’t come back in an hour, I’m gonna go in. I already looked up how the security system works.” “Can you give me 3 hours? Just wait here.” “3 hours?” Seven scoffs while raising his eyebrows. “It can take longer depending on the situation,” V breathes. “..Fine,” the male begrudgingly agrees, bringing his golden eyes back up to the secretive guy before him. “I’m only going to listen to you because Kira told me to do so.” “Kira? The new RFA member?” V asks, slightly turning his head back towards Seven.

“Yes… She told me that she doesn’t want me to get hurt, so I’m going to listen to her, and not you,” the younger guy firmly says. V moves his eyes towards the ground again and quietly asks,”Is she important to you?” “Yes, she is… She’s my buddy,” Seven whispers with a slight smile. “But more importantly, she... really cares about one of the other RFA members. I want to protect her and her love.” “... I see,” the photographer says with a new sense of duty growing inside of him. “I’ll be out soon.” As he walks towards the front entrance, Seven calls out,”She’s worried about you too, V. She doesn’t want you to get hurt either; so, be careful, V.” The older guy hesitates for a second without responding before entering the very familiar building.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

“Kira!” Seven exclaims. He is sitting in his home office surrounded by computers and empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips. “Seven! You’re back!” Kira cheers excitedly,”How was the visit to _Mint Eye_?” “It went well… I think?” Cocking her head to the side, the female questions,”You think?.. Did something happen?” Worry clouds her voice. Seven shakes his head and says,”No, nothing happened… V said he got it under control. He seemed more serious after I told him about you. I don’t think they will bother us anymore. I don’t know exactly what happened because I chose not to go in with him. I wanted to go, but…” the hacker looks serious for a moment, but his expression soon changes to a smile as he gently moves his rolling chair side to side. “I decided to listen to you, instead. I don’t want my buddy to get sad if something were to happen to me!~” 

Kira chortles,”I see. I’m glad that both you and V are okay.” “Of course!~ I am Seven the Great after all!~” The redhead uses his free hand to pull up something on one of his monitors. “I’m almost done with the cat presentation slides, by the way~ Do you want to have a look?” The girl beams as she expresses,”Yes! I really want to see what you have so far!” Seven sends a link to her, and she clicks on it. Surprisingly, her buddy has done a pretty decent job so far. Every slide contains appropriate pictures of furry felines and cat hotels, as well as suitable text for each main point of the presentation. “Wow, Seven… I wasn’t expecting you to take this seriously!~” “Of course I took it seriously! If it involves cats, I’m going to pour allllll of my love into it! And Zen will reward me by paying premium gas for my babies!~” The hacker puffs out his chest, pleased with Kira’s response. “And also… the fear of being haunted by a certain ghost made me work extra hard!~” 

Chuckling, the female jests,”Well, with slides this well made, no ghost is going to possess you! But…” Kira narrows her eyes on a particular slide,”The face of the presentation… You’re not going to use Elizabeth the Third?” “Nah~ As much as I love Elly, I love Longcat more!~” “If Jaehee uses these slides, won’t Jumin know that you helped her?” “It’s fine! One picture of Long Cat isn’t enough proof for Han Man to know that I, Seven the Great, did it!” The redhead smiles, clearly unaware of the consequences that awaits him. “Well… Okay, Seven… But just so you know,” Kira begins to warn him,”Keep a good eye on your cars.” “What?!” The hacker abruptly sits up as concern for his precious vehicles replaces his goofy expression. “What’s going to happen to my babies?!” 

“Let’s just say that Jumin might try to take one of them for a nice long drive…” Immediately, the hacker begins working on higher security to protect his cars. “I won’t let anyone harm my babes! Not before they get their premium gas! Not ever!” he exclaims. Giggling, Kira looks through the untouched slides and notices that the last one has her name on it. “Seven, why is there a slide with my name on it?” “Oh~ I thought maybe you’d like to create a slide of your own~ Maybe as a way to get back at the man who wronged your precious Jaehee!~” Blushing slightly, the girl responds,”No, it’s fine… I wanted to do something like that at first, but I feel like that would be going too far. Jumin and I are already on not-so-great terms, so I’d rather not make him dislike me more by making a shitty slide.” 

Suddenly, an idea pops in Kira’s mind. “But… I think I have an idea of what to do with this slide. Thanks, Seven.” She smiles warm-heartedly. “No problem~” Seven says as he pushes himself away from his computers. “Hey, I’m going to go now~ Have fun making your slide!” “Okay! Bye, Seven!” Hanging up, the hacker moves towards his monitors again and switches to a different browser. “V…” he whispers as his eyes become more solemn. 

* * *

Kira gets off her call with Seven and stares at the slide with her name on it, pondering about what she should include on it. Her phone starts ringing again. She expects it to be Seven, but it turns out to be Jumin. 

_Jumin? Didn’t expect him to actually want to call me…_

“Hello?” “Kira, I have a favor to ask of you,” the C&R heir responds, getting straight to the point.

_He has the audacity to ask me for favors? He must be getting desperate…_

“I know you are close with both Luciel and Assistant Kang. I want you to ask Luciel to refrain from working on the cat presentation, and to convince Assistant Kang to put less effort into the coffee project.” His voice harbors obvious signs of irritation. “What’s wrong with Jaehee’s report? Didn’t she work really hard on it?” Kira asks, despite knowing the answer to the question. The boss responds,“That’s the problem. There is excessive passion in it.” Smirking, Kira crosses her legs and asks,”Well, why should I help you?~ Helping you would be going against Jaehee, and I’m not about to do something like that!” 

Jumin sighs and rubs his forehead,”I’m aware… but I have a massive headache right now, and I need to find a way to get rid of it.” “So, you’re desperate?~” She is met with silence, but the man eventually responds,”... That’s correct.” Kira uncrosses her legs and stands up, slowly pacing around Rika’s bedroom. “Look, Jumin. I apologize that I’m always on your bad side, but as long as you continue to hurt Jaehee like this, I’m not going to help you.” He sighs once again and leans back in his office chair. “...I understand. Maybe you should become my assistant instead.” 

Stopping, Kira quietly replies,”... Excuse me?” “... It was just a joke.” “Well, you’re not as funny as Seven.” “I’m aware that only I can understand my own humor.” “I’m glad that you’re self aware, then.” An uncomfortable tension forms between the two, and Jumin decides that it’s about time for him to end the call. “Anyway, have a good afternoon, Kira.” “You too, Jumin.” The female’s threatening smile remains as her arm falls to her side.

_What the fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Highkey not satisfied with this chapter and the next two, but I'm just going to go with it. I might cut one chapter out or mix two together depending on how I feel after I review them again, so the chapter where the party occurs can happen sooner. Anyways, I'll try to get another chapter up by the end of this week!


	10. It's Finally Over

Surfing through the internet, Kira tries to find some quick entertaining videos to watch as she waits for Jaehee to contact her again. She knows that around this time, Jaehee should be receiving a lovely present from Zen. She’s looking forward to hearing about Jaehee’s reaction to it. Before she can press on her 12th cat video, she receives a call from the woman she loves. She grins widely as she answers the call. “Kira, I just talked to Zen, and he surprised me with a gift. It’s a hand mill.” Smiling softly, the assistant stands outside, leaning against the C&R building. “That’s awesome, Jaehee!” Kira replies. Jaehee closes her eyes and breathes,”Yes… I really like it. When I was talking with Zen earlier, I couldn’t help but whine about how unhappy I am... I ended up crying in front of him. It was embarrassing… I didn’t want him to see me like that, but he comforted me with his words.” 

“I see…That’s wonderful, Jaehee,” Kira murmures as she lays on her side. Jaehee opens her eyes and agrees,”Yes, it is. I feel.. Very happy right now. Talking to you makes me feel even happier.” Her amber eyes scan the night lights of the city. “I tend to end up calling you at night... I like it. I like how peaceful the night feels, and it makes me feel even better when I can hear your voice.” Blushing deeply, Kira stammers,”I-I’m glad that I can make you feel good… Just by doing this. It makes me feel good too.” “That’s good to hear,” Jaehee says, feeling her cheeks warm up a bit under the cool atmosphere. “By the way, I want to tell you a bit about my personal life…” She slowly begins pacing back and forth within a short distance.

Jaehee begins confessing to Kira about her childhood and the struggles she went through since early in her life. From the death of her parents and to the pain she endured to get away from her despair while living with her relatives, Kira listened quietly as Jaehee calmly told her the story of her life. Even though she’s heard this story before, she can’t help but feel gloomy. She despises thinking about Jaehee’s past because she doesn’t deserve to have gone through all of those hardships. She doesn’t deserve to be unhappy for the entirety of her life. If the purpose of Kira’s reincarnation is to guide Jaehee to happiness, then she’ll definitely continue to fulfill that role. 

After Jaehee finishes talking about her anecdote, Kira sits up from the bed and crosses her legs, setting one hand on the mattress. “I just want you to know that I’m really proud of you, Jaehee. And I’m really glad that you are sharing this with me. I think it’s about time for you to focus on your happiness.” Putting one arm around her waist, Jaehee smiles tenderly as a blush grows on her face. “Thank you for saying that… There’s so many things I want to thank you for… So much that I can’t even begin to express,”she breathes. 

“Kira, through you, I started to think for the first time that…. I can be happy. The short conversations and short times I’ve had with you… All of your words have allowed me to overcome my countless compromises and moments of giving up. You helped return me to my childhood: to when I was really little and happy… I feel stable, as if I could really return to those moments.” A breeze hits Jaehee’s countenance, causing her to look up. “It’s strange, really… How even on such busy days, I can start to have hope.” Kira smiles tenderly and responds,”That’s because you have the strength inside of you to change yourself… Like I said earlier, you’re so much stronger than you realize.” 

“Thank you, Kira. You helped me get to where I am right now, and I hope you continue to support me.” “Of course I will, Jaehee! I know that you have big fears and anxieties, but I’m here to help you fight them.” “Yes… I want to try to focus on my happiness now, and I… want to be friends with you forever,” Jaehee whispers gently, but a sudden uncertain feeling overcomes her. “... I feel the same way,” Kira grins, squeezing her knee uncomfortably. Clenching her free hand into a fist to ignore her odd feeling, Jaehee responds,”... I’m glad… I’m worried that I surprised you by spilling out my whole life story.” “No, it’s okay… I’m just happy that you felt comfortable enough to share your story and your feelings with me. It’s always wonderful when you can have someone to open up to.” “Yes… I agree. I… want to learn more about you. I feel like whenever we talk, I take up most of the time to talk about myself… After the party, when I have more time, I want to hear more about you.” Kira closes her eyes and breathes,”Alright, Jaehee… I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“You’ll have to tell me everything, then. I want to know everything about you,”the assistant titters softly. “Anyway… Zen and I are going out for lunch tomorrow. I still feel quite embarrassed about what he saw earlier.” “You have nothing to be embarrassed about! Zen definitely doesn’t feel bothered by you spilling your emotions out to him.” “You’re right… RFA members shouldn’t feel embarrassed around each other.” Jaehee stands up straight and slowly starts making her way back to the front doors of C&R. “I should get back to work now… I don’t know if I’ll be about to focus, though” 

“That’s okay, Jaehee… Don’t feel pressured to focus. Just take your time.. If Jumin bothers you, I’ll go have a ‘civilized’ talk with him,”Kira states while goofily shaking her fist. Giggling, the woman she loves responds,”Thank you… You won’t need to do that. And I'll try to take my time.” “Are you really not going to use Seven’s slides?” “I don’t believe I will, but… I’ll think about it.” “Good. You should totally use them or else Seven’s precious cars won’t get any premium gas.” “I frankly couldn’t care less about his cars.” “I know.” The two females both giggle before they wished each other a goodnight. “Have a good evening, Kira.” “You too, Jaehee.” Once the phone call ends, Jaehee goes back inside of the C&R building and heads towards the elevator. She presses the up arrow button and steps inside, waiting for the machine to bring her back to her office’s floor. She leans against the railing and stares at her heels. 

_ “Friends”... Why did that feel uncomfortable to say? I do want to be friends with her… right? _

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zen waits patiently outside of  _ Dunking Coffee _ for his early lunch outing with Jaehee. He sees the assistant walk up in casual clothes without her non-prescription glasses: a sight he doesn’t see very often. “Hey, Jaehee!” Zen says, waving at her. “Hello, Zen,” she greets back. “Woah, I almost didn’t recognize you without your glasses! Are you wearing contacts?” The male questions, staring at his friend with slightly wide-eyes. Chuckling, Jaehee responds,”No. My eyesight is perfectly fine, actually. Mr. Han insisted on having me wear glasses when I started working for him.” “That jerk did that? Seriously, he’s so picky! I can’t understand him at all!” Zen rolls his eyes as Jaehee says,”Yes, but I’ve gotten quite used to wearing them. But do I really look that different without them?” “Yeah, you do. You look a lot more natural and relaxed without them.” “I see. Are you really just going to walk around only wearing a pair of sunglasses?” “Yes~ I’m only half-famous after all!” The actor chuckles, causing Jaehee to let out a silly sigh. “You’re more than half-famous… Even if you were half-famous, your long hair and pale skin are a dead giveaway.” “It’ll be fine, Jaehee~ Don’t worry about it!” “Well, alright. If you say so, Zen.” They both smile as they enter into  _ Dunking Coffee _ .

Walking up to the counter, Zen stares at the menu, unsure of what to order. The female beside him notices, and she gives a quick, but detailed explanation of all of the differences of each item on the menu from what ingredients they have to how they’re made. After she finishes her explanation, the barista in front of them applauds her, and Zen joins her as well. Jaehee giggles, slightly embarrassed about the situation. In the end, the actor decides to order what Jaehee is ordering: An iced coffee. Waiting for their drinks, Zen says in awe,”Wow, you literally know everything about coffee.” Smiling, the woman replies modestly,”Thank you, Zen, but there’s still a lot I don’t know yet.” “It’s impressive that you know this much already, though. You’ve only been working on the coffee project for a couple of days,”He praises, slightly leaning against the counter and glancing at the baristas at work. 

“It’s nice to see you so passionate about something.” The female squeezes her arm and responds,“Yes… I’m glad that I was able to find something I’m interested in through my job.” Zen smiles at Jaehee, seeing how high her spirits are today. They both look up as their orders are finished, and they take their coffee to the nearest free table. “Woah… you weren’t kidding when you said that they put donuts on top of their coffee,”the male says as he gazes at the donut coated with pink frosting and sprinkles stuck on top of his drink. He takes a bit of his donut and sips his coffee. “Damn… This is seriously so good!” He exclaims. Beaming, Jaehee agrees,”Yes, it really is good,” as she starts doing the same. Zen sets his cup down and asks,”So, did you listen to that jerk Jumin and change your coffee project?” Shaking her head, the female murmurs,”No… I’m keeping it just the way it is.” 

The actor notices the sly smile on Jaehee’s face just before she takes a bite of her donut. “Oh~ You’re finally going against him! Serves him right,” he laughs, leaning back into his chair. “What about the cat presentation? Did you finish working on that?” Again, Jaehee shakes her head and states,”I decided that I’m going to be using Seven’s slides instead.” Zen raises his eyebrows and exclaims,”Woah… You’re really going all out! Does Jumin know about this?” Jaehee takes another sip of her coffee and replies,”Mr. Han has no knowledge of my decision… But I finally realized that I shouldn’t live like this anymore. Everyone gave me the courage to start taking the steps to be happy; especially, Kira.” Her gaze softens significantly when Kira’s name slips through her lips. Zen grins as he rests his elbow on the table and puts his chin against his knuckles. 

“Kira… That girl is really kind, isn’t she? She’s been supporting you ever since she showed up to RFA,” the male comments. “She is… She’s such an angel, Zen… I am forever grateful to her,” Jaehee affectionately whispers while twirling her straw in her coffee. The man in front of her continues to smile, watching Jaehee get lost in her thoughts over Kira. “Oh!” He voices, breaking the assistant’s thoughts. “I should go see if Kira is online!~ She said she wanted to see a photo of us at lunch.” With a twinkle in her eye, Jaehee smiles and watches Zen make a chat room titled “Coffee Time”. “Oh!~ Kira immediately showed up! As expected!~” He starts giving Kira a quick rundown of what has occurred during his and her love’s lunch outing. Then, as Jaehee is sipping the last liters of her coffee, Zen turns around and snaps a selfie capturing both of them into the chat room and grins widely. 

Raising one eyebrow, the amber-eyed female asks,”Zen, why are you smiling like that all of a sudden? Did Kira say something funny?” “Oh, she just said that she wants to go out and drink coffee with you sometime!~ Also… She said that you look really cute,” He says, winking. Blushing, Jaehee stammers,”C-Cute?!” Zen shows his screen to her, and in fact, Kira did say that the woman before him looked adorable. Casting her gaze towards the table, she mutters,”S-She’s the one who’s cute…” The actor couldn’t help but tap his foot lightly over how pure these two girls were acting. “A-Anyway… I should really go back to C&R now. My meeting is going to start soon.” Jaehee picks up her empty cup of coffee, her cheeks still flushed. Zen nods, and alerts Kira before slipping his phone back into his pocket and standing up as well. 

After they toss their cups away, the office lady asks,”Zen… Do you mind going to the meeting with me? I think I will feel braver if you do.” “Of course~ But what if Jumin finds out? Won’t he get angry if he knew I was in the building.” Shrugging, Jaehee blandly replies,”He won’t find out unless he looks at the security tapes.” “But what if something bad happens to you if he finds out?” With a calm smile, Jaehee closes her eyes and says,”Well, whatever~” Superpried, but slightly amused, Zen says,”Well, okay. Let’s go, then!”

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Zen and Jaehee arrive at C&R, and the actor waits for his companion to change into her work clothes. She comes out wearing her usual business attire, but without her glasses and a new determined look in her eyes. Grinning, Zen comments,”You should wear your glasses less. You look better without them.” “I’m going to be doing that from now on,” She says, smiling back at him as they head up to the floor where the cat presentation will take place. “Anyways, thank you again for coming with me. I needed a bit of courage.” They step out of the elevator and walk towards the meeting room. “It’s nothing. I got the chance to look around his company thanks to you... “ Zen replies,”Though I wasn’t curious.” “Mr. Han will be attending. Do you want to say hi?” “No thanks,” The male says, shaking his head. “I’ll get going.” “Well, all that coffee is giving me energy,” Jaehee speaks as she sets her things down. “And… Thank you for telling Seven to help me.” 

“Oh… Sure,” Zen mutters, looking doubtful. “Now that I think about it… he probably wasn’t much help.” “He was very helpful,” Jaehee states while opening her laptop. Shocked, her idol replies,”Really?” “I should call Seven. Once Mr. Han finds out, he might sue him.” “Wait, What?!” the actor exclaims, his face more surprised than before. Jaehee, still retaining her carefree smile, simply responds,”You better pay him well, Zen~” Shaking his head, Zen murmurs,”You’ve really become something, Jaehee… I think Kira’s aggressive side is rubbing off on you.” “And I’m glad it has,” she breathes, pulling up the cat presentation. “Well, I’m gonna go now. Good luck, Jaehee,” her friend says with a smile on his face. “Thank you, Zen. I’ll talk to you again soon.”   
Swiftly, the man leaves the meeting room and exits the building. Jaehee takes a quick look over the slides and her notes, but she stops on the very last slide titled ‘Jaehee’. Raising an eyebrow and tilting her head, she whispers,”What is this?” To her surprise, it’s a little note left by Kira. 

_ “Good luck on your presentation, Jaehee! I know you will do a wonderful job, and Jumin won’t have any right to talk shit about it! If he does, I hope he chokes on Elly’s fur! You should celebrate after this whole ordeal is over. You deserve it! And Jaehee… You should wear your glasses less. They’re always hiding your pretty eyes!” _

Feeling her face get hot, Jaehee holds her hands up to her face and smiles from ear to ear. She giggles a bit from the comment about Jumin choking.

_ Oh, Kira… Even when I don’t have the time to talk to you, you still manage to find a way to give me your encouraging words. No one has ever supported me or made me feel the way that you do, and I will forever thank you for everything that you’ve done. After this is all over, I want to spend my days together with you.  _

With her courage and her spirits at an all time high, Jaehee starts what will soon be known as the last task she will ever do as Jumin’s assistant. 

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After the end of the meeting, Jaehee quickly dashes to the elevator before her boss makes his way to the meeting room. “The presentation was fantastic, Mr. Han,” the hotel owner says with praise. Jumin replies with a small smile,”Haha, was it?” “You’ve selected a very passionate employee. I loved it.” His client bares a satisfied look on his face. “I’m glad,” the C&R heir begins,”We must have been lucky.” “Then I will revise the proposal a little bit and send it your way.” “Alright.” Jumin gives him a nod before they part ways. Turning his face towards the projector, the boss crosses his arms and curses,”Damn, Assistant Kang left straight away. She hasn’t even sent me the presentation yet… What the hell is the matter with her?” He decides to take a look at the presentation, and he widens his eyes. “...What is this?! I must talk to Assistant Kang at once!” Pulling out his phone, Jumin creates a chatroom.

5:20 PM:  **Conflict Between Jumin and Jaehee**

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.

Kira has entered the chatroom.

_ Good, Assistant Kang is here… But Kira is here as well. Damn, I’m already getting a headache over this. _

He rubs his temples before he starts typing.

**Jumin Han** : Hahaha…

**Jumin Han** : You were here, Assistant Kang.

**Jaehee Kang** : Hello, Mr. Han.

**Jaehee Kang** : And you too, Kira ^^

**Kira** : Hi Jaehee >///<

**Jumin Han** : About the presentation…

**Jaehee Kang** : It went well.

**Jumin Han** :  _ In what way? _

**Kira** : I’m 100% confident it went well, lol.

**Jumin Han** : I am still in the conference room that you left, Assistant Kang.

**Jaehee Kang** : Are you going to drink the wine stored under the table?

**Jumin Han** : It’s whisky under the table.

**Jaehee Kang** : … Anyhow, you’re not planning to take a sip, are you?

**Jumin Han** : Of course I am.

**Kira** : lolol, alcohol solves all of your problems.

_ Damn, I’m not in the mood to deal with you, Kira. _

Ignoring her comment, Jumin continues. Almost immediately, Kira realizes the man’s attempts to blatantly ignore her, so she decides to add more mischievous comments to raise his level of irritation. Due to her annoying interference and ruthless nature, Jumin takes his business with Jaehee offline. Kira snickers as she leaves the empty chatroom. 

_ LMAO, he was trying so hard to ignore me! That’s what you get for treating Jaehee like this! Damn, I can only imagine how annoyed and angry he was during the whole chat room.  _

She stares at the ceiling and smiles. 

_ Well, Jaehee… Your job as Jumin’s assistant is finally over. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I edited this chapter a lot, and I think I've gotten to the point where I can be satisfied with it. I'm looking forward to putting out the next chapters ^^


	11. Before The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long since I morphed two chapters together! They were a little too short on their own, so I hope you don't mind the length. Thanks for reading!

“All of my babies are full of premium gas now!” Seven cheers joyfully as he stands in the middle of his garage, staring at all six of his cars. Right after Zen left C&R, he sent an unknown amount of money to Seven’s bank account as payment for helping Jaehee with the cat presentation. “That’s awesome,” Kira responds. “Did Jaehee contact you at all?” “Ya, she called me. She thanked me for my slides. I knew they would come in handy,” He states, proud of his work. “Yeah, and you did a good job on them too,” the female praises. “But… Is Jumin actually going to sue you?” Seven leans against one of his cars and snickers,”No way~ He doesn’t have enough proof that I made the slides! But…” the hacker smiles mischievously. “The slide that you left Jaehee… You should just confess to her already!” 

“What?! No way!...” Kira blushes slightly as her friend chortles. “Well actually, I kind of did…” Seven ceases his laugh, and his expression contorts to a shocked one. “WAIT WHAT?! WHEN?! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!” He shouts, stepping away from his vehicle and pretending to cry. “AREN’T WE BUDDIES!?” “I SAID ‘KIND OF’! I DIDN’T ACTUALLY SAY ‘I LOVE YOU, JAEHEE’!” Kira shouts back, smacking her hand onto her mattress. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘KIND OF’?!” Seven forms an eager fist as he impatiently waits for Kira to respond. Sighing loudly, the girl replies,”Basically, we had a call a couple of days ago talking about the bullshit Jumin wanted her to do. And before we stopped calling, I said,’The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn’t it’?” Gasping, the redhead puts his hand up to his face and snickers,”OMG… You used an anime thing.” “Shut up, Seven! I said it because I knew she wouldn’t know what it meant. She just agreed with me.”

“ooOOOHH? What if she knew what it meant though!” “There’s no way! Based on the sound of her voice, she just understood it superficially!” Before the hacker could make another comment, Kira’s phone starts ringing. “Oh?.. It’s from Jaehee! Sorry, Seven, but I want to answer her,” she apologizes, her face flushed. Smirking, her companion jests,”Go ahead and talk to your girlfriend! Or should I say, _pre-girlfriend_? lol.” Ignoring his teasing remark, Kira says,”Bye Seven,” leaving her buddy laughing to himself.

“Hello, it’s Jaehee,” the woman on the other side greets, resting on her couch. “Hello, Jaehee!” Kira responds, twirling her black hair shyly. “I’m sure you’ve read the chat room, but I’m unemployed now,” she breathes, smiling with content. “I thought that if this day were to come, I would be upset, but I actually feel very happy... I don’t want to be tied to a job that makes me feel unhappy anymore.” Grinning warmly, Kira murmurs,“That’s wonderful, Jaehee… I feel so happy for you. You should go and enjoy yourself tomorrow.” “I should… But what should I do? Now that I have the time to do whatever I want, I can’t think of anything to do.” “Just lay in bed all day!Or, go on a walk, or something.” Closing her eyes, Jaehee gently taps her knee and whispers,”Okay… That sounds nice, actually. Now that I’m no longer working for Mr. Han, you can get to know the real me and not the assistant me... I can’t wait to meet you at the party, Kira… I want to do so many fun things with you.”

Blushing deeply, Kira stammers,”W-well actually… I was kind of wondering for a while if… Maybe we could meet before the party. But I suppose it’s a little too late for that, since the party is in less than two days.” She rubs her bangs, visibly flustered. Opening her eyes, Jaehee’s cheeks transition into a pink hue. “It is a little too late for that,”she titters. “But… Even if you asked me earlier, I would have refused. It’s not that I don’t want to meet you, of course.. Frankly, I’m a little jealous that Mr. Han and Luciel have already gotten to meet you. I just… believe that our meeting would be so much more special if we save it for the party,” the woman says softly with a smile. Feeling her heart rate increase, Kira replies,”I understand… I agree with you. I want our meeting to be special too.” “I’m glad you feel the same way,” Jaehee replies, putting a hand over her chest to grasp the warm feeling stirring inside of her. “Kira… I like you a lot.” Kira’s body freezes and she stares at Rika’s closet with wide eyes.

_Wait, what?_

“It’s not a romantic feeling, but we are aware of each other and respect each other… It’s a polite kind of liking, but I really like you…” Immediately, the former assistant pulls her hand away from the uncomfortableness forming in her heart. Kira covers her closed eyes with one of her hands and presses her lips together.

_Oh, I see… I knew you were going to say that, but I couldn’t help but get my hopes up…_

“I see… I… like you a lot too, Jaehee.” 

_But not in this way._

Jaehee attempts to smile sincerely, but the strange emotions inside of her prevent her from doing so. “By the way, Kira…” She says, trying to avoid both the previous topic and the heaviness she’s experiencing. “I have a proposal to make… It’s very important, but I’m going to save that for the party as well.” “What? That’s not fair, Jaehee!.. Now I have to wait for two things!” The girl on the other side jests as she attempts to hide the disappointment caused by the previous comment. “I apologize for making you feel impatient… But please wait just a little longer, Kira… I’m trying to be patient as well,” Jaehee giggles softly.

Leaning back against the wall, Kira whispers calmly,“Okay… I’ll try to be a bit more patient. I’m looking forward to your proposal.” Jaehee smiles and she glances at her clock, noticing how late it’s getting. She says,”I think I should go to bed now. I don’t remember the last time I’ve gone to bed before 2 in the morning.” “You deserve all of the rest in the world, Jaehee!” “Thank you, Kira… Have sweet dreams.” “You too, Jaehee!” Kira sets her phone down and hugs her knees, pressing one of her red cheeks against them.

_The party is so close… I’ll finally get to meet Jaehee and hold her in my arms! But fuck…_

She releases her legs and puts both of her hands over her unsteady heart. 

_There’s so many thoughts circling in my mind right now… Hearing her practically confess to me, but quickly reminding me that she doesn’t feel the same way… It hurts, but like I just told Jaehee… I have to be more patient._

She squeezes her phone and touches a corner of it with her forehead.

_I’m still… so scared that these past short, but life-changing days will be completely reset. I don’t want Jaehee, or any of the RFA members to forget me… I don’t want to have to constantly relive these days again, knowing that I may never be able to escape from them... Or have my heart possibly be broken over and over again._

Kira closes her eyes and breathes slowly. 

_Just like what Seven told me on the beach a few days ago… I must have faith that in the end, everything will be okay._

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hearing her phone ring, Kira just barely opens her eyes and reaches for her phone “Mmm…” she groans, still very much asleep. She answers her phone without taking a moment to see who’s calling her “...Mmm… Hello?” “It’s Jaehee… I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” “Hmm? Jaehee…? It’s too early for you to be calling me right now… I must still be dreaming…” Looking at the early morning sky, Jaehee giggles,”Were you dreaming about me?” “Eh..? What are you talking about..? Isn’t this still a dream?” Kira rolls to her side and manages to hit the speaker button. The woman on the other side blushes as she breathes,”...I dreamt about you, too. I’m sorry for disrupting your sleep... I’m aware that the sun hasn’t completely risen yet, but I wanted to go outside and go for a walk.” With her love’s voice being much more clear now, Kira comes to her senses as she immediately sits up. 

She frantically says,”Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Jaehee! I was really tired from emailing the remaining party guests last night.” Kira feels her face heat up as she rubs her locks in embarrassment. Tittering again, the older woman replies softly,“You don’t have to apologize… I’m glad that I got to hear this side of you. You’re very cute when you’re still sleepy~” Jaehee walks on a sidewalk at a slow pace, keeping her gaze at the sky. “Should I call you later?” “No… It’s okay. I want to talk to you right now,” Kira murmurs, hugging her pillow. Smiling, Jaehee responds,”That’s good to hear… I want to talk to you as well.” 

She closes her eyes and lets the wind brush against her flushed cheeks. “Can you guess where I’m at right now?” “Are you at the park?” “You’re right. I hope I’m not calling you too much… I just wanted to hear your voice. I’m so happy that I can hear your voice when I have nothing to do.” Burying her red face into her pillow, Kira breathes,”You’re not calling me too much… I like it when you call me.” “I see… I’m glad, then.” Jaehee opens her eyes again and watches a couple of birds fly to a tree branch. “I remember that you said you enjoy visiting different restaurants and trying their food… I want to do that with you. I have a list of restaurants I want to visit. I looked through _Belp_ yesterday…” Kira smiles and continues listening to her love’s voice. 

“If you’d like, why don’t we go to a famous dessert cafe after the party? They sell this cheesecake that is out of this world. We can try guessing what’s in it… And I’m thinking of learning how to bake! I watched professional chefs make desserts on TV, and I thought it looked fun… I want to bake desserts with you.” Jaehee stops walking, suddenly feeling self conscious. “...I’m not boring you, am I?” Shaking her head, Kira reassures,”No, I’m sorry… I just wanted to listen to you speak. I like hearing your voice as well, and I enjoy listening to you talk about things you like.” “I see…” Jaehee speaks as she begins to stroll again, blushing slightly. “Do you notice that I’m a bit sensitive to how you react..? I get nervous when you don’t say anything. I worry whether or not I said something wrong… I think I’m getting greedy now… I want you to like me more.” 

Stopping once again, Jaehee places her hand against her cheek and groans to herself,”Ugh, this isn’t the time to say that… Stupid.” Kira giggles affectionately, resting her cheek against her knuckles. The love she holds for the woman she’s talking to is painted all over her face. “You’re so cute, Jaehee… I like you wayyy more than I like the other RFA members~” “... You’re the cute one,” Jaehee replies, practically dying from her embarrassment. She sees a shop up ahead and uses it as a way to escape her flustered state. “I see a tea shop up ahead… I’m going to go there and have some tea… I’m sorry for waking you up again, Kira… I’ll let you go back to sleep now.” “Mmm.. Alright, Jaehee. Have fun~” 

Hanging up, the former assistant puts her phone in her pocket and covers her face with both of her hands. 

_Why did I say I want her to like me more? I already know that she likes me, but why do I want more? I haven’t been this greedy in a long time… The last time I was this greedy was back when my parents were still alive._

Jaehee places a hand on her heart and feels it’s rapid beating. 

_This is the same feeling I had last night… No, maybe even before then… I felt so weird telling her my feelings. I like her, and I want to be friends with her, don’t I?.. I want to be with her always and learn everything there is to know about her. All of that is true… So why do I keep having this unsettling weight in my chest? I’m so confused..._

**.** **.** **.** **.** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

With sweet thoughts filling up Kira’s mind after her lovely call with Jaehee, she sets her phone down and pulls the covers over her again. She feels a gentle sleepiness overtake her.

_You’re absolutely adorable, Jaehee… Saying that you want me to like you more. Little do you know... I love you. I love you so much, Jaehee… I hope that I can tell you that someday._

Kira closes her eyes, hoping to have another dream with Jaehee in it. But not even a minute passes before she hears her phone vibrate.

_Damn… It’s another chat room. Hopefully, it’s not too important._

She glances at her notifications, and all of her drowsiness disappears after reading the title of the chat room. 

_OH SHIT!_

Turning the lights on, she quickly enters the chat room.

6:30 AM: **Revenge**

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. 

707 has entered the chatroom. 

**Jumin Han** : >:(

 **Jumin Han** : Damn.

 **707** : That’s the first thing you say? lolol

 **Jumin Han** : Damn -_-

Kira has entered the chatroom.

**707** : Omg

 **707** : Han Man is using emojis??

 **Kira** : SEVEN! BE CAREFUL!

 **707** : Kira?!

 **Kira** : DON’T TALK ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT.

 **707** : OH!!! OKAY, BUDDY!

 **Jumin Han** : What nonsense are you going on about now?

 **Jumin Han** : Damn, this is frustrating.

 **Jumin Han** : I hope someone tells me that it’s a lie that I have to find a new Chief Assistant.

 **707** : It’s a lie lolol

 **Kira** : Sucks for you lolol

 **Jumin Han** : You two make the perfect team. You both interfere in things that aren’t your business. 

**Jumin Han** : And stop laughing. I hate seeing that word now.

 **707:** … lol

 **Kira** : LOLOLOL

 **Jumin Han** : -_-

 **Jumin Han** : Assistant Kang was extremely useful. I even gave her the key code to my house.

 **Jumin Han** : It’s not easy finding someone similar through resumes.

 **707** : T_T

 **707** : U didn’t even tell me the code…

 **Jumin Han** : Elizabeth the 3rd would have been in danger if I told you.

 **Jumin Han** : Don’t say something so scary like that.

 **707** : Hmph.

 **Jumin Han** : I knew it...

 **Jumin Han** : Elizabeth the 3rd is the only one who stands by me.

 **Jumin Han** : Eternity only applies to cats, nasty personalities, and cash. 

**Kira** : lmao 

**Jumin Han** : Changing the way you express laughter doesn’t make it any better -_-

 **707** : jajajajajajajaja

 **Kira** : 55555555

 **Jumin Han** : -_-

 **Jumin Han** : And Zen… I can’t believe that he paid you gas to damage my company. 

**707** : What do u mean to damage your company T_T

 **707** : Jumin… It’s a misunderstanding…

 **Jumin Han** : Yeah, right...

 **Kira** : lololol

 **707** : lololol

 **Jumin Han** : =_=

 **Jumin Han** : And you, Kira… You’ve been fighting me since the very beginning over Assistant Kang. 

**Jumin Han** : Telling her things like pursuing happiness and whatever…

 **Kira** : Yeah, I care about her a lot, as you can tell lol.

 **Jumin Han** : You must be very proud of yourself for being able to win her over.

 **Jumin Han** : You have to take responsibility for making me lose my most trusted assistant. 

**Jumin Han** : But how should you do it, I wonder?

 **Jumin Han** : Now that I think about it...

 **Jumin Han** : I need to find a new way to relieve my stress, since I don’t have an assistant anymore to start a new fun project.

 **Jumin Han** : Why don’t you lend me one of your cars?

 **707** : Omg.

 **707** : I don’t have a good feeling about this.

 **707** : Is this what you were talking about, Kira?

 **Kira** : YES, SEVEN! LIKE I SAID, JUMIN IS GOING TO STEAL ONE OF YOUR CARS!

 **707** : OMG!? 

**Jumin Han** : I don’t steal things.

 **Jumin Han** : _I only borrow them_ :3

 **Jumin Han** : I’m heading to your garage.

 **707** : lol sorry, but the security is already on lolol

 **Jumin Han** : What? That’s unfortunate.

 **Jumin Han** : It seems like you two knew it would come to this.

 **Jumin Han** : You really are a psychic.

 **Kira** : lololololol sucks

 **707** : lolololol

 **Jumin Han** : -_-

 **Jumin Han** : _You two are giving me a massive headache._

 **Jumin Han** : I’m just going to go drink the entirety of my wine cabinet.

 **Jumin Han** : Don’t try to call me for the next few hours.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

**707** : Omg Han Man just left!!

 **Kira** : Doesn’t Jumin have a pretty high alcohol tolerance?

 **707** : Ya, but I don’t think even he can handle drinking that much alcohol lolol

 **Kira** : He better not get alcohol poisoning or something- 

**707** : lol don’t worry!! He’ll be okie!

 **707** : More importantly…

 **707** : U’r finally going to meet ur Jaehee soon! XD

 **Kira** : Yeah.. I’m so excited.

 **707** : Me too!! Can’t wait for u 2 ~friends~ to get together!!!

 **Kira** : lolol shut up, Seven

 **707** : lol ok ok 

**707** : Anyways, I gotta go now!!

 **Kira** : Okay. Bye, Seven!

 **707** : Bye, buddy!!

707 has left the chatroom. 

Kira has left the chatroom.

A few short hours pass before another chat room pops up. The creator is someone none of the members ever get to see: Drunk Jumin.

9:20 AM: **Alcohol**

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. 

**Jumin Han** : Helol

 **Jumin Han** : Is aynoen ehre?????

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

**Kira** : Dude, are you okay?

 **Jumin Han** : It’s yuo

 **Jumin Han** : Asisnant staelre

 **Kira** : Jumin, did you actually drink the entirety of your wine cabinet?

 **Jumin Han** : Yes.

Jumin proceeds to send an egregiously blurry picture of his empty wine cabinet with a few empty bottles laying on his marble floor.

**Kira** : WTF. Jumin, you should put your phone down and get a drink of water. And if there’s any alcohol left, DON’T DRINK IT.

 **Jumin Han** : lololol

 **Jumin Han** : I toughtg i haedt that wodr but ist fnu

 **Jumin Han** : lolololololol

 **Kira** : Jumin, please stop. No one wants you to get alcohol poisoning.

 **Jumin Han** : Elizabeth the Third lkoso os ctue rhigt nwo

 **Kira** : How the fuck did you spell Elizabeth’s name perfectly, but not the rest of the words in your sentence?

 **Jumin Han** : I prcatiuecd hwo to splel hre naem fro ocacsisons leik tsih ;3

 **Kira** : Oh my god-

 **Jumin Han** : Im gonig to og drnki smoe mroe nwo lol

 **Kira** : JUMIN, DON’T.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

_Oh god. He might actually get alcohol poisoning, what the fuck----_

Jumin disappears after that chat room. Every call any of the RFA members sends him is met with an automated voice mail. Does Jumin Han okay? At this point, no one knows. But more importantly, another threat made by the hacker appears.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kira sits on the side of the bed and holds her phone in one hand, patiently waiting for Seven to give the RFA an update on the hacker.

_Shit… I thought that the hacker would be gone this time! I guess the limited knowledge I had wasn’t enough to change anything… I hope everyone is okay… Please be safe, Jaehee._

She feels her phone vibrate, and her eyes light up.

_Finally… An update!_

9:45 PM: **Another Threat**

ZEN has entered the chatroom. 

**ZEN** : What? The hacker’s at it again?

 **ZEN** : And has anyone checked up on Jumin yet!?

Kira has entered the chatroom. 

**Kira** : Hey, Zen…

 **Kira** : Jaehee said she’s going over to his place now, so he’s probably okay.

 **ZEN** : Hey, Kira.

 **ZEN** : Seriously… First, Jumin drinks until he’s so drunk that he can’t type properly…

 **ZEN** : And second, the hacker is back!

 **ZEN** : Are we even able to hold the party tomorrow?

 **ZEN** : I thought it was all over…

 **ZEN** : I never saw this coming...

V has entered the chatroom. 

**V** : Hyun, long time no see.

 **ZEN** : V!

 **Kira** : V!! Hello!

 **V** : Kira… Hello.

 **ZEN** : V, what’s up with the hacker now?

 **V** : The situation was just taken care of. That’s why I’m here.

 **ZEN** : Yeah?

 **Kira** : That’s great!

 **V** : But I’m surprised to see Jumin drink so much.

 **V** : He’s never drank that much before.

 **ZEN** : lol, yeah. It’s all because he lost his best employee lolol.

707 has entered the chatroom. 

**707** : gacker

 **707** : the hacker’s hgone!!

 **707** : _The hacker’s gobe_

 **707** : Oh

 **707** : V’s here!!

 **ZEN** : Seven, V said it’s all taken care of.

 **707** : I was gonna say it first.

 **707** : T_T

 **V** : I’m sorry I beat you to it, Luciel.

 **707** : Hmph

 **707** : They suddenly stopped attacking, and then they were completely gone…

 **Kira** : Do you know what happened?

 **707** : I don’t know;;

 **707** : You know though, right V?

 **V** : There was a bit of a misunderstanding… but it’s finished.

 **Kira** : What happened? Can you please explain?

 **V** : I’d like to…

 **V** : but I’m worried unnecessary information will only cause more anxiety.

 **ZEN** : That’s what you always say, V.

Kira presses her lips against her knuckles as she quietly watches more of the conversation unfold.

 _I wish V would tell us more about this situation, especially because I barely know anything about it. Seven doesn’t seem to know much about it either, even though he investigated_ _Mint Eye_ _more deeply this time. The information around them just be heavily guarded. I really wish I played this game more, so I could be a lot more helpful if_ _Mint Eye_ _were to strike again._

She sees a message that immediately makes her jump back into the conversation.

  
 **V** : I’m so sorry for not attending.

 **ZEN** : Of course we have to team up.

 **ZEN** : We all tried hard for you and Rika.

 **ZEN** : Kira’s a new member and she tried hard to.

 **V** : Yes… Thank you for that.

 **Kira** : V, I’d like to meet you sometime if it’s possible.

 **V** : I would like to meet you as well, but it won’t be any time soon.

 **V** : We’ll see each other when I get better…

 **ZEN** : You must really be sick.

_He isn’t sick! But I don’t know what’s up with him… All I know is that his eyes aren’t okay._

**707** : You’ll call me if something happens, right?

 **V** : Yes. Thank you, Luciel.

 **V** : Then… Good luck tomorrow. 

**V** : Thank you so much for everything you did, Kira.

 **Kira** : Wait, V!.. I have something I want to say before you leave.

 **V** : Yes?

 **Kira** : V… I know we don’t know each other well, but I know that all of the RFA members care a lot about you. Even Yoosung. I care about you as well. I… don’t want anything bad to happen to you, so please… Promise me that you will take care of yourself. Don’t do anything to hurt yourself and... Come see all of us sometime. 

**ZEN** : Woah… 

**707** : Kira...

 **V** : You’re very kind, Kira…

 **V** : I can’t promise you any of that, but… I will try.

 **ZEN** : Yeah, Kira is really kind, V. You should have seen her help and support Jaehee.

 **V** : Jaehee… Kira, do you care about her?

 **Kira** : Yes, I do.

 **V** : I see…

 **V** : Thank you for saying that, Kira. I will keep it in mind.

 **V** : Then… Good luck tomorrow.

 **ZEN** : Okay!

 **707** : See you!

 **Kira** : Bye, V…

V has left the chatroom. 

_Shit, is V just going to end up just like in the original route’s story? Fuck…_

Kira sits out for the rest of the conversation until Zen leaves. After he exits the chat room, she asks her redheaded companion to talk to her personally.

**Kira** : Is V really okay?

 **707** : To be honest, I really don’t know.

 **707** : He really didn’t sound sick.

 **Kira** : I hope that… he won’t disappear.

 **707** : I’m sure he won’t…

 **Kira** : Also, I’m sure that you already know this, but… I know about his eyes.

 **Kira** : How did he hurt his eyes?

 **707** : He just got into an accident… That’s all.

 **Kira** : Okay… Do you really not know anything else about what just happened?

 **707** : I don’t. I promise. I didn’t find that much from investigating the hacker or _Mint Eye._

 **Kira** : Yeah, I know… I was just making sure.

_I can’t help but feel like he’s hiding things from me about V… I shouldn’t pry about it any further. As long as Mint Eye doesn’t show up ever again, and V is okay in the end… I probably don’t need to know anything else._

**707** : Anyways, the party is finally tomorrow~ 

**Kira** : Yeah… I’m really excited. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight because of Jaehee…

 **Kira** : But Seven, I literally have nothing to wear for the party. All I have is the outfit I was wearing the day I died, and a couple of shirts and pants I got from Jumin… There’s also the dresses and business attire in Rika’s closet, but I don’t want to wear anything belonging to her to the party.

 **707** : Don’t worry, buddy! I’ll send something over to u. U’ll get it in the morning! I’ll make sure it looks really good for Jaehee XD

 **Kira** : Seven… I seriously don’t trust you. I bet you’re going to give me something very risque. Maybe I should just ask Jumin… If he would even consider helping me after I took his assistant away. 

**707** : Omg!! How could you not trust your buddy? T_T

 **Kira** : I don’t have the will to list all of the reasons why I don’t trust you, lol.

 **707** : lolol, I won’t give u anything too sexy… Unless u want that lolol

 **Kira** : No, I don’t want anything sexy. I don’t really care what you give me as long as it’s appropriate and doesn’t make me stand out too much... and comfortable, since Jaehee wants to go out to a dessert cafe afterwards.

 **707** : WOAH, U 2 R GOING OUT ON A DATE AFTERWARDS XDD

 **707** : You guys sure move fast lol

 **Kira** : Shut up -_-

 **707** : OK OK!! And I got it! I bet you only want to wear something sexy for only Jaehee’s eyes to see anyways <3333

 **Kira** : Okay, I’m leaving now.

 **707** : lolololol

 **Kira** : Thanks a lot, Seven… I’ll pay you back when I can.

 **707** : Nooo, it’s okay! This is for u and Jaehee after all!

 **Kira** : Okay… You’re rich anyways, lol.

 **707** : lololol that’s not true lolol

 **Kira** : You literally have 6 cars, but okay.

 **Kira** : Anyway, I’ll see you at the party tomorrow. Thanks, Seven.

 **707** : Okie! Can’t wait to hug you again, buddy! <3

Kira sets her phone down, walking into the bathroom. She looks at her reflection and smiles. 

_I’m finally meeting Jaehee tomorrow… I can’t wait! Ah… I’m so excited._

She wiggles her fingers against the bathroom counter, but stops after feeling a familiar apprehension sweep over her.

_Shit… I’m starting to get nervous again. I hope this doesn’t get reset… Please don’t reset._

* * *

“Mr. H-... Jumin, I’m going to step out for a moment.” “Go ahead, Assi-... Jaehee.” Jaehee leaves her former boss’ penthouse, closing the door behind her. Since they no longer have a professional relationship, formalities aren’t needed anymore. But after calling each other ‘Mr. Han’ and ‘Assistant Kang’ for almost three years, addressing each other on a first name basis will be difficult for a while. 

_I want to call Kira… I hope she’s still awake._

Jaehee unlocks her phone and opens the RFA messenger app, pulling Kira’s contact up. She smiles before calling her, excited to finally be meeting her in less than 24 hours. “Jaehee, Hello!” “Hello, Kira… I read the messages from the latest chat room, and I can’t help but feel frustrated.” Her amber eyes look out the window next to Jumin’s penthouse’s door, staring at the blinking city lights. “I’m certain that there are a lot of secrets within the RFA. We don’t even have that many members, but there are so many secrets… What could they be about?” “I understand your frustration… I feel uneasy about the amount of secrets, too. I feel like anyone who is a part of RFA has the right to know these secrets… Or at least, some of them.” “That’s what I believe as well. Besides, don’t we trust each other? I can’t help but think that the secret is very shocking to not reveal it to everyone.”

Jaehee closes her eyes and wraps an arm around herself. “It feels better to think that V and Luciel are just trying to protect us…” “I really hope so… I know that Seven has good intentions, and I also believe that V has good intentions,” Kira murmurs, rubbing her fingers together. Opening her eyes again, Jaehee asks,”Have you ever kept secrets from someone?” “Yeah, I have… Hasn’t everyone done that at least once?” “I think that’s true. You can’t be proud of everything you do. At times, it helps to keep some things quiet.” The former assistant walks closer to the window to get a better look at the city below her. “For your information, I don’t have any huge secrets. I’ve already told you about my family… All that’s left is to hear about you at the party.” The sound of her voice lowers slightly as she murmurs,”If it’s not too much to ask, I hope that… You don’t try to hide any secrets from me. I want us to trust each other...” Kira’s mouth contorts into a tight smile.

_I don’t have anything to hide from you… Besides the fact that I DIED AND REINCARNATED INTO THIS WORLD! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT??_

“D-Don’t worry, Jaehee… I already trust you.” Her reassurance causes the woman on the other side to grin. “I trust you too, Kira… Anyway, I can’t wait to meet you tomorrow. I don’t think I’ll get any sleep tonight because of how excited I am.” The black haired girl’s face relaxes as she responds,“I feel the same way, Jaehee. I’ve been waiting for this day to come!” Jaehee giggles in agreement. “Unfortunately, I don’t have anything nice to wear… All I have is business clothes from working at C&R. I wish I had time to go out and get something different, but I don’t know what would look nice on me, anyway…” She speaks with a disappointing tone. Kira smiles and blushes slightly as she responds,”That’s okay, Jaehee… I think you look great in anything! And I don’t have anything to wear, either… So I asked Seven to get me something.” 

Jaehee’s eyes widen slightly as she exclaims,”Luciel?! Are you sure he will give you something appropriate to wear?” They titter in unison over Seven’s untrustworthiness. “Knowing Seven, he might make me wear a cosplay!” Kira snickers, leaning back against the bedroom wall. “But I’m sure that he will give me something nice to wear. If he doesn’t, then I’m going to go destroy one of his cars, since Jumin couldn’t do it.” Jaehee giggles again and says,”I’ll make sure that Luciel doesn’t give you anything weird to wear.” Putting her hand up to her chest, she murmurs,”And… there’s something else I want to say, but I won’t just yet. Women have to be much more careful in approaching other women…” She closes her eyes and continues,”I’ll advance one step at a time… I hope someday I can analyze this feeling I have towards you. I hope when I figure it out… you feel the same way too.” A blush forms on both of the girls faces as Kira responds with serenity,”Alright, Jaehee… I’ll wait as long as you need.” 

_And I hope that you’ll feel the same way too._

The woman with amber eyes feels her chest stir, causing her to murmur,”... I should end this call before I go too deep into my feelings. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” “Alright… Have a wonderful night, Jaehee.” “You have a wonderful night as well, Kira.” Jaehee ends the call and looks down at her phone with the feeling of Kira’s voice still lingering against her ear. 

_I finally get to meet you, my angel. I can’t wait to hear your voice, along with seeing your face and touching your skin. I hope that this meeting will help get me a step closer to understanding my feelings for you._

  
  



	12. The Wait Ends Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the party chapter y'all. Lots of gay interactions are going to happen soon lol

“Woah, Seven… You actually bought me something nice to wear!” Kira lays her outfit out and grins at the wonderful job her friend did for her. Her outfit consists of dark grey, high waisted pants and a white blouse with long, slightly puffy sleeves. A small neck bow is loosely tied at the top, and a small pocket just above the right breast contains a red rose. “Of course I did!” The hacker exclaims, basking in Kira’s praise. “If I didn’t, a certain ghost would have prevented me from going to the party!” Giggling, the female replies,“Jaehee and I were talking last night, and she doubted that you were going to give me something appropriate to wear. I responded that I wouldn’t be surprised if you made me wear one of your cosplays!” “WOW~ That would have been a great idea,” Seven jests. “But hmph, I’ve shown Jaehee before that I can do a serious job! Did she already forget about the cat presentation?” He fake cries, pretending to wipe a tear away. 

Kira titters again and says,”She probably hasn’t forgotten about all of those pranks you’ve done! Like when you pranked Yoosung into believing that he was going to die from drinking coffee just a little over a week ago!” “That was so funny, though! My Yoosung is always so naive and innocent~” Seven grabs a comb and starts styling his hair. “But do you like the outfit? I tried picking something that was simple, comfortable, and appropriate: Just like what you asked for~” “Yes, I really like it! I like that you added the extra accessories. The gold belt, small hoop earrings, and two rings accents the outfit nicely.” ”That’s what I was going for!... And you can use the second ring and rose to propose to Jaehee~” While Seven chortles to himself, Kira’s cheeks transition from beige to pink. “Seven, oh my god…” “Made you blush!!” The girl closes her eyes and facepalms herself. 

“I’m hanging up now,” she declares. “Okay, okay,” he responds, still chuckling. “See you at the party!~” “Yeah, see you soon.” The moment the hacker ends the call, Kira started getting herself ready for the party. After a quick shower, she puts her outfit on and brushes her short locks. She smiles at her reflection before heading back into Rika’s bedroom to check the chat room that just opened. Everyone besides Jumin is present, and they all have a quick chat before signing off. Kira turns her phone off and places it into a pocket. 

_ Thank goodness Seven chose pants that actually have good pockets. Why do women’s pants have to have such shitty pockets? _

She attaches a rectangular badge with her name on it above her left breast before getting a text from Jumin alerting her about her driver’s quick arrival. Kira slips on a pair of short black heels and leaves Rika’s apartment, making sure that there’s no one around watching her. She makes her way to a flower shop and waits for Jumin’s driver to appear. 

_ I’m getting so nervous… Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever felt this nervous before. _

Hearing a honk, she walks up to a silver vehicle. Before stepping in and taking a seat, she greets the driver. The car takes a U-turn and starts heading for the vicinity of the party. 

_ I can’t believe I’m going to meet Jaehee, along with Zen and Yoosung… Even though I’ve accepted that I’m a part of this world now, I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that this is possible. _

Kira’s heartbeat increases rapidly as her breathing becomes unsteady.

_ I need to calm down… I need to stop thinking about the possibility of resetting.  _

She pulls her phone out and enters the RFA messenger app, entering the chat room photo history. She looks through the photos of all of the members and smiles at all of the memories that she’s accumulated so far. She stops at a few photos of Jaehee and blushes, feeling her body calm down a bit.

_ It’s funny, really… I thought that I would feel a bit more nervous from looking at her photos, but I feel strangely calmer. Maybe it’s because… I will finally see the real Jaehee soon. _

The driver stops in front of an extravagant looking hotel. Jumin and Jaehee rented out the lobby for a few hours for the party, as well as the catering, music, and other essentials. Kira exits the car and thanks the driver. Other party guests consisting of people like writers, directors, and bankers are already entering the building. Taking a few deep breaths, Kira walks into the hotel herself. She starts greeting some of the guests before running into a familiar looking blonde boy. “Oh! Kira?!” The boy walks towards her with a bright smile. “It’s me, Yoosung! I’m so honored to finally meet you.” 

“Yoosung!” Kira exclaims, opening her arms up to give him a hug. Shyly, he accepts the hug. “It’s so ironic that we finally get to see each other’s faces,” the boy says as they break their embrace, blushing faintly. Grinning, Kira replies,”I’m so happy to see you. I hope that we can hang out and play games often after this.” “Oh, of course we can! I can’t wait to play LOLOL with you!” “Oh, Yoosung,” another familiar and extremely handsome face says. Yoosung turns around and calls out while waving,”Zen~! Over here.” “Whew,” the actor sighs after walking up to the two RFA members,“So busy. So many people want to talk to me.” Zen notices Kira standing behind the LOLOL addict and says,”Oh? Does this lady want to chat with me as well?~ I’m sorry for making you wait, cute lady.” He ends his flirtatious sentence with a wink. “Zen…” Yoosung murmurs. “This is Kira. Don’t you recognize her from her pictures?” 

“OH!” the taller male exclaims, unable to mask his shock. Laughing, Kira jests,”First, you couldn’t recognize Jaehee. Now you can’t recognize me! Maybe your ego is ruining those eyes of yours!” Zen laughs and jokes back,”You are just so much more cuter in person! Your cuteness completely blinded these beautiful eyes of mine!” The blonde boy in between them rolled his eyes, unamused by the banter going on between the two. Zen ceases his giggles and asks,”Anyway, have you seen Jaehee yet?” He smiles, giving Kira another wink. “No, I haven’t. I just got here not too long ago.” “I think she just came,” Yoosung comments. “Where is Jaehee?” “I think she went to check on the party guests?” Zen says, turning his head from side to side, attempting to catch a glimpse of Jaehee. “Let me go find her!” the gamer exclaims.

Zen nods and watches Yoosung walk into a crowd of guests. He turns his attention back to the girl in front of him and says,”Kira, I’m so glad to finally meet you here. Because you joined the organization, we got to host a party again.” “I’m glad to finally meet you too, Zen.” “Today’s a happy day, isn’t it? We got to have the party, despite the problems we had with the hacker. We got to see each other in person for the first time. And…” Zen smiles excitedly,“You get to meet Jaehee!” Kira’s cheeks warm up as she murmurs,”Yeah… Today really is a happy day. I can’t wait to meet her, Zen.” “Yeah, I know. I know she’s been dying to meet you too.” His expression softens as he places a hand on Kira’s shoulder. “I’m really happy for the both of you.” “Thank you, Zen,” Kira responds, grinning appreciatively. 

“By the way,” the male mentions. “You look great.” “Thank you. You look great as well.” “Do I look better in person?” He asks, striking a charming hand gesture. “You still look okay,” Kira chortles. “Awe, that still hurts!” He jokes, pretending that his pride is damaged. “I’m just kidding. I know that you only have eyes for Jaehee~” “Yeah… I do.” Zen smiles gently and glances around the lobby again. “Have you heard from Jumin at all? He hasn’t showed up in the messenger since last night.” “I only received one text from him telling me that one of his drivers was here to pick me up.” Kira takes a look around the room as well. “Seriously, where is he? There’s a line of businessmen waiting to talk to him.”  
“Found her.” Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jumin shows up. He is walking towards Zen and Kira with his usual serious expression. “What! Where did you come from?!” Zen shouts in surprise. “Why are you here so late?!” Ignoring Zen, the C&R heir says to Kira,”I want to talk to you.”

_ Oh, fuck… He’s gonna ask me to be his assistant, isn’t he? NOT HERE FOR THIS. _

Quickly, Kira scurries off in the opposite direction. “Woah, Kira!” Zen exclaims, his voice soon getting lost within a sea of noises. Slightly widening his eyes, Jumin moves his long legs across the party hall in attempts to catch the fleeing girl. Kira evades all of the animate and inanimate obstacles until she reaches a wide pillar near some of the dining tables. Hiding behind it, she peeks out from behind, seeing if the tall male is still following her. After not seeing any signs of him, she catches her breath and sighs. 

_ Good. I don’t want to deal with any of his sh- _

“Kira.” Flinching, she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see a slightly disheveled Jumin standing over her. “What the fu- Why are you so sneaky?” She questions, taking a step back from him. “And why are you always trying to cause trouble?” He replies as he fixes his tie. “All I wanted to do was talk to you, but you chose to be difficult.” “... Sorry, Jumin. I didn’t want to hear you ask me to be your assistant.” Kira awkwardly rubs her thumb and her index finger against each other as the male responds,”You’re quite amusing. You are rude enough to run away from me, especially during an occasion like this, and to assume that I was going to ask you to become my next assistant,” He smiles very faintly,”But you aren’t wrong. Once again, you’re a psychic. I was considering offering you that, but I’m not here to talk about that.” “I see… Okay, I’ll talk to you.” Jumin nods as they both sit down at a nearby dining table. 

As they sit down, Jaehee’s former boss apologizes,”Sorry for approaching you out of the blue.” “It’s okay, Jumin… I mean, I should be the only one at fault here for running away from you like that.” “I’ll let it slide. No one has ever ran away from me before, so it was interesting to see.” “That’s nice that that doesn’t bother you much, especially considering all of the things I’ve done to irritate you. About that: I’m sorry for all of the times I butted heads with you.” Kira chuckles half heartedly as Jumin says,”Yes… You’ve mostly gotten on my nerves ever since we first met. This is one of the things I wanted to discuss with you, actually.” His dark eyes soften as he breathes,”I also want to talk about Assis- I mean, Jaehee.” “Okay… What about her?” Kira raises one of her brows with curiosity.

“I wanted to congratulate you for winning her over,” Jumin responds. Confused, the girl asks “Winning her over? Was this some kind of competition?” “No, not exactly… I mean, I know how you feel about her,” Jumin replies. Widening her eyes, Kira says,”Wait, what?” 

The C&R heir flashes a slightly wider smile as he admits,”I had a feeling you loved her after reading some of the chat rooms. My thoughts were confirmed after I saw the CCTV footage of you when you watched over Elizabeth the Third.” Kira’s face immediately becomes flaming hot as she puts a hand over her face. “Oh my god… I completely forgot about the CCTV!”

_ I can’t believe Jumin saw me gushing over Jaehee to his cat! _

“I have to admit, I thought you were a brash girl at first. I couldn’t understand why you defended Jaehee so strongly or why you always treated me the way you did, but I understood after I realized you are in love with her.” Flustered, Kira looks back at Jumin who is still wearing a gentle expression. “I-I see… I’m sorry you had to see me like that… especially to Elizabeth the Third.” “It’s quite alright. In fact, I found it rather amusing.” They both look at each other and smile. “I know you’re not a bad guy, Jumin, and I know that we got off on the wrong foot. I’d like it if we could start over and be on friendlier terms,” Kira suggests. With a small nod, Jumin agrees,”I would like that as well.”

Standing up, they gave each other a handshake. “As long as you don’t be rude to Jaehee, I won’t be rude to you~” The female says with a smirk. “Hmm… I’ll have to consider that,” Jumin responds, his low voice containing a subtle playful tone. Kira titters, and Jumin joins her with a very slight chuckle. “By the way, there’s one more thing I want to discuss with you.” “Yeah? What is it?” “It’s something else I’ve been wondering for a while… How do you seemingly manage to predict the fut-” “Kira.” Kira feels slender fingers wrap around her wrist as she turns around to see the source of a very lovely and easily recognizable female voice. “Jaehee..!” Standing before her, the person she’s been dying to see has finally appeared. Stunned, Kira stares dumbfoundedly at the series of events that just occurred.

_ What the fuck?! This didn’t happen in the game- but also, Jaehee’s literally a feet away from me?? AND SHE’S LITERALLY TOUCHING ME??? _

“I finally found you, Kira,” Jaehee says, smiling softly. While keeping a protective grip over the girl’s wrist, Jaehee looks up at her former boss and states,”I’m taking her with me.” “But I’m not done talking to h-” Stopping himself, Jumin sighs slightly and says,”Alright. Go ahead and take her.” Satisfied, Jaehee smiles and slides her hand down to meet Kira’s. She clasps her friend’s hand as she guides her to a different part of the room. Kira continues to blankly stare at the woman leading her. Her eyes go from her brown locks and descend down to her business attire and eventually down to their enclosed hands. 

_ We’re holding hands… WE’RE FUCKING HOLDING HANDS! Oh my god… Jaehee was so dreamy and cool during the ending… SHE’S EVEN DREAMIER AND COOLER IN PERSON! _

The temperature of Kira’s cheeks rise up even higher as her heart desperately tries to jump out of her body. They both stop at a more intimate area of the party hall, and Jaehee faces her once again. Her gentle amber eyes, the softness of her skin, and her lovely voice: They were all fueling the intense excitement inside of Kira. “I apologize for taking you away from Mr. H-... Jumin, but I’m sure what I want to talk about with you is far more important than what he had to say.” Jaehee lets go of Kira’s hand as the girl replies,”I-It’s okay… We were just about done with our conversation, anyway.” “I see. I was planning to pull a stunt up on stage, but after hearing from Zen that you ran away from Jumin... I felt like I had to run to find you as well.” She blushes slightly as the newest RFA member shyly thanks her.

“You did so well.” “T-Thank you, Jaehee…” For a moment, the former assistant quietly looks at the ground as she plays with her fingers. “... I honestly don’t know what to say,” she speaks,“I am very happy right now… Very happy to finally meet you.” She looks back up as a slightly more composed Kira says,“I can’t express how happy I am to finally meet you, Jaehee,” ”It’s the first time I’m meeting you, but I feel like we’re old friends. Do you remember… all the conversations that we had?” She blushes even more as she answers her own question. “... That’s a silly question. Of course you do… I just really wanted to see you. I mean it.” 

Kira giggles,”I know… I really wanted to see you too.” She rubs her fingers against each other excitedly. “I was so curious what you’d be like that I barely slept yesterday,” Jaehee chuckles admittedly. “But seeing you in person like this… I actually feel more excited. Feeling excited at seeing a girl, how strange…” She feels her face tint more. “Love between a man and a woman is beautiful… but I think a friendship between two women can be just as powerful. I’d like to become better friends with you.” An uncomfortable feeling forms in both of the girls, but they forcefully brush it off. “... This is a bit awkward, but I look forward to being friends with you.”

_ This feeling again… Why is it still here? I thought it would disappear or not feel as strange after meeting her, but I think I feel even more uncomfortable than before. _

Shaking her head slightly, Jaehee changes the topic conversation. “Oh… And I knew Mr.- Jumin would try to recruit you from the moment I heard he took you somewhere.” Kira laughs at the misunderstanding,“Jaehee… Jumin and I didn’t talk about that. He actually wasn’t trying to make me become his new assistant.” “What?” The woman before her asks, looking rather surprised. “I know… I was surprised too. I really thought he was going to ask me to be his assistant. That’s why I ran away from him,” Embarrassed, Jaehee chuckles,”How embarrassing… But no wonder you ran away from him~” She shakes her head and speaks more firmly,”But anyway, I have a proposal to make.” Kira's body freezes, fearing for the end of Jaehee’s speech to be the impending doom she desperately hopes to be false.

_ Please…  _

“Now that I’m not working for Jumin, I will no longer be working at big corporations. Instead, I want to make a fresh start from a very very small place. I’ve made the decision that it’s better for me to work among people than live inside a cubicle.” Kira rubs one of the two rings Seven gifted her with her thumb.

_ I swear... _

“I had several thoughts… but to be realistic, I checked my bank account. I was quite surprised with how much I saved during the past two and a half years. That amount isn’t much… but it is enough to create a comfortable space for my own. And… if you’d like,”Jaehee looks directly into Kira’s violet eyes, as if she’s about to get lost in them. “I’d like to create it with you.” Kira bites her bottom lip slightly.

_ I love her... _

So that… it’s not my small space, but ‘our’ space. All you need to contribute is your ideas and a positive mind. Kira…” The woman of her dreams softens her voice as she reaches a hand into her pocket,“Won’t you create a space of our own with me?” She gently takes the girl’s right hand and places a key into it, causing the girl’s heart to race even more.

_ Don’t reset. _

“Will you be my partner?” 

Jaehee is met with silence as Kira lets the key sit in her hand with a scared look in her eyes. Worried, the woman in front of her squeezes her wrist slightly. “Kira..?” Suddenly, tears start filling up her previously apprehensive violet eyes. “Kira?!” The party guests within a short distance from the two women all turn their heads towards the sound of sobbing. Kira tightly grips the key as she covers her face full of tears. Jaehee puts her hands on the crying girl’s arms and asks,”Kira, are you okay?” Her amber eyes stricken with concern. Zen and Yoosung show up to see what all of the commotion is about, with Seven sluggishly following them from behind. “Kira?!” Yoosung and Zen yell at the same time. They walk up towards her with equally fretful expressions. As her cries soften, the female uncovers her face and flashes a bright smile. 

“... I’m okay, guys. I’m just… so happy that I finally met Jaehee.” All three individuals sigh in relief as Jaehee keeps a hand on the girl's arm. She breathes,”Thank goodness… I thought something bad happened.” Zen starts laughing slightly,”Man, you really had us worried there.” “Yeah!.. I’m glad you’re okay, Kira,” Yoosung joins. Seven smiles from behind, thankful that Kira’s fear didn’t come true. “But wow, Jaehee…” Zen begins as he glances at the woman beside him. “I’ve never made a girl cry that hard from meeting me before! And I’ve made a lot of girls cry… Did you maybe… read Seven’s copy of  _ Expert Playboy _ !?” He jokes, trying to lift up everyone’s spirits. Unpleased, Jaehee states,”I did not.” Kira laughs and wipes away her remaining tears. 

“Thanks, Zen… That made me feel better.” The three RFA members smile happily as Seven barges into the conversation. “What!?~ Why didn’t you read  _ Expert Playboy _ , Jaehee?” “SEVEN!” Kira exclaims, jumping into the hacker’s already open arms. “BUDDY!~” he yells back, lifting her up and spinning her in circles. The other three stand there, watching Kira and Seven laughing carelessly. “Woah… When did Kira and Seven become this close?” Yoosung says in awe. “Well, they always crack jokes, and they have met each other before we’ve met Kira…” Zen answers, his voice trailing off as he glances at Jaehee. He watches the conflicted emotions jump around in her amber eyes as she puts a fist against her chest.

Zen smiles slightly, noting the jealousy in Jaehee’s expression while Seven lets Kira down. “Wow!~ You sure cried a lot. I could hear you allllll the way from the other side of the party hall!” The hacker snickers. The female pushes his shoulder playfully and says,”No way, Seven!” After letting their giggles out, they turn their attention back onto Jaehee, Zen, and Yoosung. Kira goes to her love and apologizes,”I’m sorry for worrying you.” She smiles and holds up the key for both of them to view. “And… I accept your proposal.” “WOAH!” Seven gasps, putting his hands up to his face. “Did I miss something here!?” Before Kira could tell him to shut up, Zen did it for her. “Man, please stop! You’re ruining the moment!” Pouting, the redhead crosses his arms over his chest. “But what are you talking about, Jaehee?” Yoosung asks. With a smile, she responds,”I asked her to become my business partner. I want to start my own business.”   


Zen and Yoosung stare at her, amazed. “Wow, Jaehee! That’s amazing!” The blonde boy exclaims. The actor grins and joins the gamer,”Congratulations, Jaehee! I’m happy for you.” Seven speaks,”Oh, so it was THAT kind of proposal. You sure have a way with words, Jaehee~” Kira glares at him, making him laugh. “I’m kidding!~ Congrats. You deserve it, Jaehee.” “Thank you…” Jaehee says with a smile shining with joy. Suddenly, Jumin casually invites himself into the group and says,’Assist- Jaehee, I need you right now.” “Jumin! Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere?!” Zen exclaims, getting surprised again. Still ignoring him, the taller man walks off to a table of guests as Jaehee turns around to Kira. “I’m sorry, Kira… Let’s talk later.” “Alright,” the girl nods, watching the older woman follow Jumin.

Once Jaehee is gone, all of the attention goes back to the newest RFA member. “So… Zen begins,”What was it like meeting Jaehee?” Blushing heavily, the female replies,”It was wonderful… I never expected her to be as wonderful as this. She’s much more beautiful in person.” Seven snickers, patting her on the back,“You’re finally with your Jaehee!~” “Seven, don’t tease her too much.” The actor sighs, breaking the smile he previously had. The hacker replies,“But it’s so fun making her blush over Jaehee!~” “Yeah, it is… But you always go too far! You have to be more considerate of a lady’s feelings.” Kira exhales loudly as she puts her hands on her hips. “You two are… so annoying,” she jests with a defeated smile. They all chortle until the blonde boy decides to speak up.

“What are you guys talking about?” Yoosung asks innocently, slightly raising his eyebrows. “Is there something I’m missing here?” Both his question and his confused expression causes the other three to titter again. “W-what?!” He yells, blushing from embarrassment. “Yoosung doesn’t know yet?!” Zen laughs. The hacker puts his hand up to his chest and one hand on his knee to stop himself from laughing too hard. “Of course he doesn’t! My Yoosung is too innocent~” Feeling himself getting irritated, the blonde boy demands,”Stop laughing, and tell me what’s going on!” “Okay, okay, Yoosung…” Kira speaks. The two taller guys cease their giggles to allow the female to speak. “So, you know how Jaehee and I are close?” “Yeah, you guys are good friends, right?” The blonde boy responds, causing Seven to chortle again, but Zen flashes him a look to make him stop. “Yes, we are good friends, but… She’s not just a friend to me.” Kira whispers, closing her eyes and squeezing the key over her chest. “She’s the love of my life, Yoosung,” She calmly confesses, looking into his surprised eyes with a loving gaze.

“What?!” he yells, genuinely astonished. Party guests look toward their direction again, and Zen gives them a wave to indicate that everything is okay. “Yeah… It’s true.” “Woah… I really didn’t know.” Yoosung murmurs,“Am I the last one to know?” “Yes… Even Jumin knows.” “Woah. Jumin, that jerk, knows?” Zen asks in disbelief. Seven shrugs and says,”Well, It was obvious~” The blonde boy stares at the ground as he analyzes all of the conversations he witnessed within the past 10 days. He speaks,”Now that I think about it, this explains a lot of things… Like how Kira kept talking about how attractive she Jaehee is and how Seven asked us our opinion on gay people. I understand now.” He looks up with a disappointed gaze. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Smiling, the female touches Yoosung’s shoulder and reassures,”It’s okay, Yoosung. It doesn’t bother me that you didn’t know.” “Are you two…” Before he could finish, Kira shakes her head and says,”No, we aren’t dating… I haven’t told her how I feel yet, and I don’t even know if she even feels the same way about me.” “I see…” With a new hopeful look in his amethyst eyes, the boy states,”Kira, I support you. I hope someday, if not right now, Jaehee feels the same about you.” “Thank you, Yoosung… I hope so, too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the the second to last chapter I have that doesn't involve a lot of writing, and school is starting soon. I'll try my best to figure out what the heck to do with the rest of the chapters lol. I have an idea with most of them, but not the ending chapters quite just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I tried to make the prologue not include too many details that you all already know, but it's necessary to include them because it makes sense with this type of story.  
> This is the first time I've ever written a story outside of school within the past three-four years. I just wanted to write a fun Mystic Messenger fan fiction about my girl Jaehee. This will probably have up to 25 chapters? I've never written something this long before, and I'm aware of the flaws that it has. Nonetheless, it's been fun to write, and I hope that you enjoy reading it!


End file.
